Jealousy Who's To Blame?
by Ella-Tripier
Summary: Blaine walks in on Kurt getting an unwanted kiss and everything spirals out of control from there. A bad breakup, tearful reunion, abusive parents, obsessive stalker, police, child services. Just when you think its all sunshine and KlaineBows...Its not
1. Chapter 1

**My friends suggested i write a Fan Fic so i just had to do one about Klaine because they're the worlds best couple, i think thats why i torture them so much in this story.**

**P.s i dont own them... wish i did.**

* * *

><p>'Kurt?' called a voice from the darkness<p>

As Kurt was packing his sheet music into his bag getting ready to leave glee class the voice of David Karofsky sounded through the dark room.

'Karofsky?'

Kurt asked, pretending that he needed confirmation of who it was, but he didn't, he'd recognise that voice anywhere, and when he did he always felt his stomach muscles tighten with fear. They were tightening now, just as they should be, it was late, all the glee members have left but Kurt stayed to sort through his notes on the original songs Mr Schue wanted them to write, and now he was alone in the darkness with a boy who threatened to kill him.

'yeah, it's me'

_well duh_ Kurt thought, of course it's you, you the one person who can make me cry with fear, the one person who wakes me up every night when you torment me through my dreams, I know it's you.

'What do you want?' wow, Kurt surprised himself when he heard the venom in his own voice and immediately regrated it when he saw the hurt on Karofsky's face. Wait ! Why was he feeling sorry? This bully has tortured and tormented him so much that even the mention of Karofsky's name makes him cringe…but it hadn't been that bad lately… ever since Kurt found out about Karofskys secret.

Karofsky started to explain but he just couldn't get the words out. 'I…uh, i… I just… well, i..'

'Come on spit it out! I haven't got all night' why was he being so brave, why was he snapping at a guy who could quite literally snap him?

'i…I, Kurt I wanted to say that…I'm so…' his breath hitched in his throat but he continued 'I'm so sorry… I'm just so freaking sorry for what I did to you'

Kurt stood there his mind was short-circuiting, was Karofsky seriously apologising? How can this be and why?

Karofsky had tears in his eyes and Kurt thought he would be rejoicing the day that he saw Karofsky cry, the day that justice would have been served.

But he wasn't, instead of laughing with joy he said 'I know' which caused him to surprise himself for the second time in two minutes. Truth be told he didn't really know if Karofsky was sorry but he had this look in his eyes that was hard to doubt, kurt had a sore spot for gay guys not wanting to come out of the closet. He just wanted to comfort this not so little but very scared boy.

He walked over to Karofsky and very cautiously and slowly he reached his hand up high and put it on Dave's massive shoulder, and it stayed there.

Why did it stay there? Kurt wondered _why, doesn't he just push me away or punch me in the face. Why?_

'I want you to forgive me, Kurt'

_Oh that's why_

'… I know I shouldn't ask because I don't deserve your forgiveness'

_No, you don't _

'but… please…I'm just so sorry' the tears that the taller boy was holding back fell and they kept falling, it was as though he was releasing years of held back tears, releasing them to Kurt, who just stood there with his hand still on Dave's shoulder.

'I didn't mean any of it… not really…i…I was just scared of facing who… I am and I would see you walking the hallways so proud of being … being…bei-'

'Gay' kurt finished for him.

'yes, g-gay' he stuttered on the word, but kept going

'you are so proud of who you are! I always admired you, yes I know that sounds so stupid but I did, I still do, and I want to be like you!'

_Woah ! What?_

Kurt thought he had imagined those last few words but by the look on karofskys face he knew he hadn't. kurt just stared blankly back at the boy who was opening up more of himself to kurt, more than he ever has to anyone, ever.

Kurt was going to say something but he was cut short by karofsy's rambling words.

'listen, I know this is weird me talking to you'

_Yeah super weird_

'you of all people but I feel like you're the only one who could even try to understand'

_Why would I try to understand you?_

'Its just I always knew there was a reason for me bullying you but I didnt know it, and yes, I know it sounds stupid'

_Not the only thing that's sounding stupid tonight_

'…but, I think I did it, not only because I was jealous of you'

_What. The. holy. Hell?_

'and want to be like you but also because…I …I, like you kurt'

Kurt was still standing there with his hand on Dave's shoulder and he was so shocked by these words that he didn't even notice it when Dave stepped in closer closing the gap between him and the smaller boy.

'okay' that was all kurt could say at this moment. It was all coming down on him to fast, the boy who he hated, who he thought hated him, actually… liked him and was torturing him because he wanted to be like him and he was jealous, no this wasn't making any sense at all, but it was all there straight from the horse's mouth.

'… I … I Kurt?'

_What. The. Hell. _It was Kurt's only train of thought.

'Listen I know this is a lot to take in but when I saw you the other day at your locker, I saw you looking into it with these big dreamy eyes, and you looked at your locker door with an expression of …. I don't know it kind… well it kind of looked like you …like you' he started to blush

'like you…um… wanted to…um to I don't know…like, rape your locker door' he finished, turning beet red. 'but that's not the point, well it is kind of but not really'

_What ? I've never wanted to rape anything or anybody for that matter._

Karofsky was blabbering to kurt. Kurt just wanted to run and leave but for some reason he will never understand, he stayed put.

'anyway so you were looking at your door and I saw your face and then the door swung fully open and I saw you looking at some stupid guy with curly hair'

_He's not stupid you're stupid_

'He was in, a school uniform or something and you had the word courage under the picture and I don't know I felt so angry and I felt something else to but at the time I didn't know what it was, so I just slammed you into your locker which I'm so sorry about and um when I went home I was thinking that I knew that feeling from somewhere'

_What feeling? _

Karofsky stepped in even closer to kurt if that was even possible considering how close they already were, kurts had slid further up dave's shoulder and kind of flopped over it, kurt didn't move at all he just stayed perfectly still not moving, barley breathing.

_oh hell ! why are you moving in closer? I should move away, no, I should run away!_

'kurt, I know what the feeling was, it was the same feeling I got when I was playing football and it was a tied game or something'

_Why is he talking about football and why is he so close? Please, just step back away from me._

'I would get this feeling and it was a feeling of not wanting to lose, I was just trying to say Kurt that…I …I don't want to lose…y-you, i…I think…I mean I think that I think…but, um… argh! Why is this so hard!'

_Why is what so hard, what are you fucking talking about?_

'… I just wanted to say that…Kurt I think I love you!'

_Oh My God. No._

Kurt didn't do anything, didn't try to move when Karofskys hands cupped his face, didn't try to talk when Karofskys lips touched his, and didn't even try to breathe.

Kurt stood there in the middle of the choir room getting kissed by the boy who he had hated, loathed and wanted to inflict lots of pain on.

But right now as he was being kissed he realised all the pain that Dave must have suffered denying who he truly was, Kurt knew what that was like and it sucked, he now realised that maybe Dave was actually really, really sorry.

Kurt also started to realise what was happening … he started to panic.

He was in shock and couldn't think properly and he wasn't processing things properly, wasn't noticing things, little things… but important things.

Like the fact that Karofsky had one hand cupping Kurt's face and the other around his waist, he didn't notice that Karofsky was very excited about this kiss, he didn't notice that he wasn't fighting back until now and now it was too late.

Too late to stop him.

But what Kurt didn't notice at all was that his boyfriend was standing at the door watching him with his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes.

Like everything else.

He didn't notice Blaine until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>so that was attempt at chapter 1.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoped you like the first chapter. Plaese review and let me know.**

**I don't like this chapter... there's a Klaine fight and someone gets slapped. **

* * *

><p>Blaine was always considered to have impeccable timing.<p>

But tonight that wasn't such a good thing.

As Blaine walked the hallways of McKinley high he was whistling softly to himself, not any particular song or tune, he was just whistling.

Whistling because he was happy.

Actually no, he was ecstatic, ecstatic that his boyfriend Kurt had called him and asked for a ride home.

Kurt had said that he needed a ride because glee club was going till late tonight and he and Finn had driven together this morning, but Finn had to go to something and then somebody else couldn't do this and somebody else couldn't do that blah, blah, blah, blah.

All Blaine knew was that there was a whole room full of glee kids that would've happily taken Kurt home, but instead of asking them he called his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Blaine loved to say that word and Kurt's name in the same sentence, it felt right to him.

As Blaine was whistling down the halls he couldn't help but think about why Kurt would even want to stay at this place, now Blaine has a lot of money, yes, but he's not a snob. He just couldn't understand what was keeping him here, Kurt's parents had even been willing to sacrifice their honeymoon money just so he could go to Dalton, but Kurt said no.

_Why would he say no?_ Blaine thought

_Is it because all his friends are here? Is it because I'm there…? Maybe it's because it would mean that he would have to board with other boys and share his bathroom? Or maybe he doesn't want to spend every day with me? Or is it because he would have to leave his parents for a while? I don't know!_

Blaine kept arguing with himself for a few more moments, he seemed to be walking for a while and he hoped he wasn't lost, he had only ever been to McKinley once before, to help Kurt deal with a bully, and he wasn't too sure that he was heading down the right hall.

He turned down one hall and looked in the doors of the rooms to see if he vaguely recognised anything. He saw one room that had posters of Spain on the wall and then he saw another room that had kitchens in it.

None of this was looking familiar.

But When he reached the corridor that had the choir room in it, his heart lifted, because he knew that he hadn't gone in the wrong direction, but when he walked up to those open doors and saw what was happening inside he wished that he did.

It was Kurt and that bully.

They were… they were k-kissing.

Blaine didn't know what to do, he felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. Slapped in the face and punched in the stomach. Slapped in the face, punched in the stomach and he felt like someone had just kicked a puppy in front of him.

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Kurt also was just standing, there kissing that monster and he wasn't doing anything about it! He wasn't pulling away, he wasn't fighting back and that _thing _had one hand on Kurt's cheek and another around his waist and he was enjoying this kiss !

_How dare he?_

Blaine immediately felt rage burning deep inside him and he was ready to go over to that monster and kick him in the balls.

_He may be twice my size but balls are balls and they hurt when they're being kicked !_

But then as it dawned on him what he thought was really happening, the rage he felt towards the bully, Karofsky subsided and he started to feel an emotion much stronger, he couldn't even figure out what it was, all he knew was that it was tearing at his heart and it was hurting him more than anything else in the world.

_Kurt is letting himself be kissed ! _

_Why? _

_WHY!_

Tears were stinging at the back of Blaine's eyes but he was determined not to let them show.

_I won't cry in font of this asshole_

As Karofsky and Kurt's lips parted Blaine wanted to run, but he was paralysed by the heart wrenching pain he felt, Kurt pulled away from the kiss when he heard the sharp intake of breath that came from Blaine, Kurt's face slowly turned and their eyes locked on each other.

Kurt's' mouth quickly formed a perfect 'O' shape and Blaine heard Kurt whisper his name but he didn't care.

Because before he knew it, he was running.

Blaine was running down the halls of McKinley High faster than anybody ever had, he was running and he didn't stop until he felt a hand on his arm and someone forced him to stop.

With a loud thud he and who ever had hold of his arm hit a set of lockers that were lining the wall of one of McKinley's hallways.

It was Kurt.

Blaine immediately pushed him away and tried to run again, but Kurt had hold of him.

_I never knew he was as fast as me… really Blaine? that's what you think of at a time like this?_

Blaine's inner thoughts were making no sense to him, but that didn't matter because right now he was face to face with Kurt, his boyf- his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt immediately started to apologise his words tumbling out so fast that they started to blur together. 'Blaine, I'm so so so sooooo sorry, I didn't kiss him. I swear I didn't! he kissed me and I was in shock and I didn't know what to do, because when this happened before he was yelling and I was yelling but this tim-'

'I don't care!' That shut Kurt up; Blaine was getting sick of Kurt's rambling. Sick of the excuses.

_His sweet adorable rambling, oh how I want to believe his excuses- no Blaine, now is not the time!_

'but Blaine you have to listen to me, please' Kurt was now begging Blaine to listen, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to go curl up into a ball and cry himself to death.

'no Kurt I don't have to listen to you, you were kissing another guy, another gay guy and I don't know if your aware of this, but when you have a boyfriend you're not supposed to kiss other guys!' Blaine's voice was growing louder and he was on the verge of a rage and losing it.

'But he kis-'Kurt's eyes were swimming with tears of desperation.

'No Kurt ! I don't care if he kissed you or you kissed him, the fact is that you didn't try to stop it!' Blaine was barley holding it together at this point.

'Blai-'

Blaine lost it.

'NO ! Don't try and DENY it Kurt I SAW YOU! I saw you with HIM! You didn't TRY to break it off! It was only when you heard ME that you STOPPED!'

The tears that Blaine had been holding back at the choir room were now flowing freely and steadily down his face, but he didn't care, he noticed that Kurt was also crying to but assumed that his were more out of desperation for Blaine to listen to him rather than pain.

'Blaine I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean for this it was all ju-' Kurt's voice broke and Blaine took that as a chance to interrupt.

_no your not._

'Are you sorry Kurt? Are you really? Because I DON'T THINK YOU ARE!' Blaine still didn't have total control over his anger and right now he didn't even care.

'What? How could you even ask that? Yes of course I'm sorry. I lov-'

'NO!' Blaine cut him short again

'No! Kurt don't even say that!' he couldn't bear to hear those words come from Kurt's lips.

'but Blaine please' now Kurt really was crying and not just little tears, but full hard out sobbing and hiccups and all the other attractive things that come along with it.

At that moment Blaine had a horrible thought.

'Is this why you didn't want to go to Dalton?' Blaine asked, he was barley paying attention to Kurt at this point in time because it was as though all the pieces of this confusing puzzle were putting themselves together.

'What? What the- no! No this is not why I didn't want to go to Dalton' Kurt managed to whisper.

_I understand now._

'it all makes sense now, you didn't want to leave because of him, why didn't I see this before?' Blaine eyes were slightly unfocused as if he really wasn't seeing what was in front of him, but as though he was in another world.

'No! Blaine no! It's not, oh god, please you have to believe me, please' Kurt was pulling at Blaine's shirt trying to get his attention, but for the second time tonight Blaine pushed him away.

'Why would you do this to us Kurt?' Blaine whispered because he didn't think he could do much more than that.

'I didn't, I'm s-so s-sorry, I n-never meant for this-s!' Kurt was in hysterics, and even though Blaine had just seen him making out with another guy all he wanted to do was comfort him. He attempted to reach for Kurt's hand to calm him but Karofsky chose that moment to appear from around the corner and everything he had witnessed came flooding back and he gave Kurt one last look, a look that said so much, a look that said.

_"I love you but I can't believe you would do that! Why would you do that, to me, why do that to us! Why? We had something good, we had something special, but now it's gone and I don't know if it's coming back"_

When Kurt saw the way Blaine looked at him he knew what was going to happen next, he knew Blaine was going turn away from him, he knew that Blaine was going to run away and he knew that it would hurt more than anything else in the world.

And it did.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned and ran.<p>

Just as he did Karofsky finally reached Kurt and he stood in the same place Blaine had been standing.

Karofsky didn't even get to say what he wanted to because as soon as he opened his mouth, Kurt's hand flicked back and then came flying forward to slap him across the face so hard that his head snapped to the side.

'Kurt i-' Karofskys face was already starting redden.

'No don't speak ! you don't have THE RIGHT TO SPEAK !' Kurt's voice was growing stronger despite the sobs that were still wracking through his body.

'How DARE you! How dare you KISS me! BLAINE SAW IT! You just broke us up! You just broke us up! Blaine is everything to me! EVERYTHING! I love him more than I love anything in the world! More than I love scarfs and you ended that! HOW COULD YOU!' Kurt wasn't sobbing anymore instead he was yelling in the face of the boy who he now hated again.

'I can't BELIEVE I felt sorry for YOU! You just ruined my life' Kurt was screaming, louder than Blaine had.

'Kurt im sor-' Karofsky tried to explain but he never got the chance.

'No! leave me alone ! Go away!' Kurt said cutting him off.

'kur-'

'GO AWAY!'

And with those finally words Karofsky walked back the way he came from and Kurt stood in the middle of an empty hallway.

Alone.

'Blaine'

He said the name as though it was a silent prayer, as he fell to his knees and started to cry harder than he ever had before.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i cant believe i just did that, but seriosly it cant all be sunshine and Klainebows. (why cant it?)<strong>

**But up next Blaine literately runs into Rachel.**

**please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A very tiny Karofsky point of view becuase i just thought there should be one. But don't worry Rachel is coming up next.**

**i also wanted to give a shout out two my first two reviewers ! you guys are awesome, i seriously didn't expect anyone to read the story ! but thanks so much :D **

**disclaimer: I don't own him**

* * *

><p>Karofsky walked the halls of McKinley high with his head held high, even though there was no one around at this hour to see him, but he had his head up high because he felt proud that he had just admitted his love to the boy he loves and he got to kiss him.<p>

Remembering his kiss with Kurt put a smile on Dave's lips.

_Finally I did it, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner, sure I got slapped, but I also got a kiss. I can't believe Kurt is crying over that little hobbit! Why? He's a short-ass little prick! _

Thinking about that little hobbit-dude and Kurt together made Karofskys blood boil!

_He stole Kurt away from me! That tiny little douche and now I've broken them up ahahaha! Take that you curly headed freak! So what if Kurt's a little sad, he'll get over it, and when he does we can be together. _

Karofsky walked past a window of a classroom that had a particularly good reflection of him in it and he saw the bright red hand print on his face.

_Okay so maybe Kurt's more than a little sad…. I can't believe he slapped me…. It felt good…. But no, it hurt too. I just… why did he slap me? All I did was tell him how much I love him and how I want to be like him… why did that make him angry?_

Karofsky continued to stare at his reflection.

_No, Kurt wasn't mad at me he was mad at hobbit boy and he was taking it out on me… yeah that's what it was… after all I love Kurt and when he gets over the midget he will see that he loves me too… because it's not like he stopped me from kissing him or anything did he?... no he didn't…. so deep down he knows he wants me, he just hasn't realised it yet._

With this new revelation Karofsky continued walking down the halls of McKinley high with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>This Karofsky isnt like any other Karofsky because he is just blinded by love and yeah, sorry it so short.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised.**

**We have a Rachel POV and the Rachel in this story isnt evil, but she tries to use people to her adavantage (dont we all) **

**so anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was walking through the McKinley corridors heading to the choir room, she usually wasn't at the school this late but she had forgotten her 'Rhyming Dictionary' that Mr Schue had given the entire glee club to help them write an original song.<p>

Rachel was thinking to herself about how she thought it was pointless to give everyone in glee club a 'Rhyming Dictionary' when it was obvious that she was the only one, in the entire group that had any chance of writing a great song.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see the boy running down the hallway.

She didn't see Blaine until she quite literally ran into him.

They collided together hard and they both fell to the ground. The sheet music that Rachel was holding in her hands flew everywhere.

_Ouch_

Her head hit the ground with a hard thump.

'Sorry! I'm really s-sorry I didn't see you'

_I know that voice, where do I know that voice from and why does it sound so sad?_

Rachel could hear the person with the sad voice get up and she saw an out stretched hand in front of her and she took it without a single glance up to the owners face.

_Soft hands, but at the same time calloused, hmmm guitar player._

Rachel was now on her feet and the room wasn't spinning so she took that as a good sign. When she took her eyes away from the soft hands of the guitar player and looked into their owners face she saw whose face it actually was.

It was the crying face of Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine Anderson what is he doin- wait a minute isn't he informally known as Blaine Warbler ohh-_

'SPY!' she screamed

'SPY! SPY! SPY!' she kept screaming as though someone would come running around the corner at any moment and take him away.

Blaine looked at her and she saw that his eyes were filled with tears and shock.

'What? N-no Rachel, I was just here to get Ku-' Blaine couldn't say the name, instead his voice broke and he fell to the ground crying, with his legs pulled to his chest and his head on his knees.

_wow! um... okay then... wait was he trying to say Kurt?_

Rachel was shocked and confused and she didn't know what to do, she did however pick up on when Blaine's voice broke as he was saying Kurt's name and if it was one she knew about best, besides singing, it was boyfriend troubles. But she was usually the one on the floor crying, this was a whole new world for her.

'Spy- I mean Blaine… um…. What's wrong? did something happen between you and Kurt?' Rachel asked whilst she slid down to her knees next to the sobbing boy and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and let one hand stroke his curls.

_mmmmm… his curls are so soft, I wonder what shampoo he uses- so not the time Rachel, focus!_

'i-its…k-k-k-k' he stuttered on the name again and his voice was muffled by his hands, that were on his knees.

'Kurt?' she asked

'Yeah… he and I we… i… well he was, just… and i-'Blaine couldn't seem to find a place to begin.

'Blaine, honey just start from the beginning' Rachel advised.

_Wow I'm being so nice tonight! But why am I being nice…?_ _Is it because I can't help but care for him… even if he is the enemy- I mean our competition._

Rachel was once again was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost missed the beginning of the story.

'Well k-k-'

'kurt?'

'yes um he n-needed a ride h-home, right'

_Yes I know._

'hmmm yes I know, Finn had to go to football training and I suggested that he should just let Kurt take his car home and then he could get picked up when he was done, but he had this big freak out and was saying how it was his car, how Kurt should call their dad or he should ask Mercedes and he kept brining up that Kurt cant drive his car because he didn't know how many times to- sorry…' she apologised for her rambling.

Rachel always did have trouble focusing on other people's problems.

'continue' she insisted.

'Well yeah he c-couldn't get home so he called me to come g-get him and I said I would' Blaine was still stuttering so Rachel continued to stroke his curls softly hoping to soothe him.

'That was very nice of you' she said, trying to make the boy feel better.

'yeah so I d-did, I came here and I was w-walking t-to the choir room and then w-when I g-got there I s-saw… I s-s-saw…I' Blaine was stuttering badly now and he was starting to shake, and his tears had been flowing steadily before but now it was Niagara Falls on his face.

'Blaine it's okay just tell me what you saw' Rachel said this and she began to rub his arm with her hand that was draped across his shoulders.

'Well I s-saw k-k-k-k' he still couldn't say the name.

'Kurt?'

'yes I s-s-saw him… k-k-k-kissing t-that b-bully!' Blaine cried

_WHAT!_

Rachel pulled away from Blaine and forced him to look up into her eyes and she asked him.

'Blaine. You saw Kurt kissing which bully?' she asked carefully.

No reply, just more tears.

'Who was it Blaine…Was it Karofsky?' she was more insistent now

Blaine couldn't answer, he just nodded his head and started to cry harder.

_Oh god no! How could Kurt do this? Why would Karofsky kiss him? And Blaine saw it all! Oh you poor boy!_

'It's okay, it's okay, shhhhh' Rachel tried to calm him again.

'n-no it's not o-okay because t-that's not it, that's not the w-worse part'

_Oh shit what else could've happened? What could be worse than this?_

'What else happened sweetie?' Rachel's voice was beginning to break.

'k-k-k-ku'

'Kurt!'

'yeah' he still couldn't say the name, and Rachel was starting to wonder if he ever would again.

'He saw me w-watching them and I r-ran and I ran into a h-hallway and he caught up with me and w-w-we had a huge f-fight a-and it w-was horrible and its b-been like two seconds but I m-miss him s-s-so much!'

Blaine was now downright crying into Rachel's shoulder and she could feel her shirt becoming damp with tears, but right now that was the last thing on her mind.

_Kurt and Karofsky were making out? And then Blaine saw them! And they had a huge fight? And after all that Blaine still wants him back?_

'Blaine, its okay everything will be okay, okay?'

'No it won't b-be okay, he tried t-t-to tell m-me how he l-l-loved m-m-me but I told him to s-stop' Rachel had never seen someone cry this hard before

'I told h-him to s-stop now he w-will never w-want to say i-it again!'

'Blaine that's not true, you too can work this out!' she tried to stay positive for the boy.

_They can't work this out…who could possibly work this out? … Well they can't work this out by themselves … maybe they need a little help._

Rachel berry had never viewed herself as an evil genius, maybe a musical genius but never and evil one, but at this moment in her life it seemed to be the only title that fit her perfectly.

'Blaine?' She asked in a soft, gentle tone of voice.

'y-y-yes'

'would you like to spend the night at my house'

Blaine looked up from her shoulder and into her eyes. He was obviously confused and completely taken aback.

'umm … I'm not so sur-'

'My dads are gay!' Rachel blurted out.

'What?' Blaine was looking more and more confused

'Oh… I was just saying that my dads are gay and that they wouldn't mind if you spent the night because your gay and their gay and they know what it's like to deal with boyfriends as much as I do, maybe even more and they would love to have you over and they know that you won't try anything with me because I'm not what your into- but… um anyways I just think it would be better if you came to my house because I don't want you driving back to Dalton all by yourself…what do you say?'

'Wow you talk a lot- um sorry… um yeah I s-say….yes' Blaine said in an uncertain voice.

Even though Blaine's face was saying no, Rachel heard a yes come from those lips and she was thrilled. Her brilliant (evil) plan was now in motion.

Rachel helped Blaine get up and steadied him on his feet. The shock of her asking him over seemed to get rid of all of the shaking that was happening to his body, but She leant him against a wall just to be safe, so she could collect her sheet music that was scattered on the floor and she then half walked, half carried him to his car. They would use Blaine's car because she could come back and get hers tomorrow if she wanted to, right now all she was thinking was that thank God it's Friday and that she deserves a gold star for this level of brilliant thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* what is she going to do to him! <strong>

**hope you liked it :D**

**up next some brotherly Furt cuddles. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all you awesome reviews !**

**so kurt has just arrived home and Burt gets into a rage (AVPM reference) and as promised some Furt cuddles. (i love Furt, its the best non-boyfriend/girlfriend relation ship!)**

**Oh and i'm Australian so i might occasionally/accidentally type 'mum' instead of 'mom' sorry but it took me ages to get into the habit of typing 'mom'. (it was harder then i thought it would be)**

* * *

><p>If you had approached Finn Hudson two years ago and told him that one day he would be staying up late worrying, anxiously waiting for Kurt Hummel to come home, he would have told you that you're crazy.<p>

But here he is pacing in the lounge room waiting for his step brother to come home, his mom is sitting on the couch with his step dad, her head is resting on Burt's shoulder and his cheek is on her hair. Finn was smiling on the inside at this little moment because he was so happy that his mom is finally happy, but on the outside, he was a wreck. Scrunched up eyebrows, white knuckles, his lips are pursed together in a thin straight line and his legs were slightly shaking as he paced.

_Where the hell is he? This is all my fault!_

'Finn honey, please sit down your making me even more nervous, just by watching you' this was his moms way of saying _'Finn stop with all the pacing your freaking me out and I don't want to be freaked!'_

'sorry, it's just I should never have blown him off for football practice, I should have done what any other brother would have done, I should've driven him home or at least lent him my car_' _Finn couldn't help but feel that he was responsible for Kurt not being home right now.

_Oh man come on bro, just walk through the door… please… what time is it?... oh shit is almost 9 and dude your always home before 5:30 unless mom or Burt says you can stay out._

'Finn just take a seat and try to calm down' Burt said gently and pointed to the recliner.

'Okay' Finn went to sit down but as soon as he lowered himself into the chair, the front door swung open to reveal Kurt.

Finn was the first up, considering that he never actually sat down in the first place.

_Oh shit, what happened to him?_

Finn ran to Kurt and pulled him in to a tight bear hug, which Kurt gladly accepted.

Even while the brothers were hugging questions had already started to fly

'Where were you sweetie, why didn't you call?' mom asked gently because she could see what Finn saw.

Kurt's eyes were red rimmed as though he had been crying, a lot, and recently, his hair was a mess, his outfit wrinkled and that was a bad sign and he was missing something that Finn couldn't quite put his finger on.

'You always call! You always make sure I know where you are!' Burt's voice was slightly raised he too could see what Kurt looked like but it hadn't properly sunk in.

Kurt pulled back from the hug and Finn stepped back behind Burt. Kurt turned and closed the door that he had left open, when he turned back to his family, Finn could see Kurt getting upset, whether it be from what had happened previously that night or if was due to Burt yelling at him he didn't know. All he knew was that Kurt was hurting and Finn could see new tears falling from his already red eyes.

'Bro are you okay? What's with the tears?' Finn asked his voice filled with genuine concern.

'Kurt, why are you crying?' Burt seemed to realise now that there was a lot more to this situation then he first thought, and his voice became more gentle.

'Oh honey what's wrong?' mom asked him.

'Dude did something happen after school do I have to kick someone's ass? Did somebody hurt you …Kurt?' Finn was becoming angry just at the thought of someone hurting his step-brother.

_If someone hurt him, I swear to god I will kill them._

'No Finn, nobody hurt me. I hurt myself.' Kurt whispered in a voice so broken and so quietly that Finn was thankful that nobody else was talking otherwise he wouldn't have heard it.

'bro what are you talking abou-' Finn never finished his sentence because Kurt had just pushed past his dad and ran straight into Finns chest and wrapped his arms around his body to hold him in another very tight hug.

For a second Finn was dazed by Kurt's actions and then instincts kicked in. He immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him tight as he did just moments ago.

'Kurt buddy what's wrong? Please tell me what happened. I'm your brother.' He said in a desperate voice because he was seriously starting to freak out!

When Finn said that, Kurt just held tighter and began to sob.

'Kurt please you need to tell us what happened, what do you mean you hurt yourself? Were you in some kind of accident or something?' Burt was anxious and desperately trying to get an answer from his son but it seemed like Kurt only wanted to talk to Finn.

'Mom, Burt I think I'm going to take Kurt to his room.' Finn told them.

He saw the look on Burt's face and was afraid for a second that his step-dad would say no.

'Okay, just…okay' Burt nodded his head and with that Finn pulled Kurt slightly away from his chest and put an arm around the smaller boys shoulders and led him to kurts room.

* * *

><p>When Finn opened the door he guided Kurt to the bed and laid him down. Kurt immediately clutched a pillow and continued sobbing.<p>

I don't wanna ask this... but I have to... don't I? isn't that what a big bro's supposed to do? look out for his little bro?

'Kurt I'm sorry to ask… but I have to know what happened.' Finn said lightly sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt tried to make his breath as even as possible, he sat-up and leaned against the headboard of his bed for support, while still clutching the pillow.

Finn looked at his step-brother expectantly, Kurt half sighed, half sobbed and looked directly at Finn as he retold the whole story of what had happened at McKinley he left nothing out, he told Finn about every moment from the time he heard Karofskys voice, right up till he opened their front door.

During the whole story Finn had his poker face on.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck!_

After Kurt had finished his recount of the story he immediately shrunk down into his bed and clutched even more tightly at his pillow, while sobs shook his body.

'Kurt?' Finn said in a quiet voice. Then it hit him.

_Oh no. I know what it is now._

Finn finally realised what Kurt was missing.

_He's lost half of his soul… wow Finn hanging around Kurt has turned you into a sissy- oh shut up! I never thought I'd be able to tell when someone lost half of their soul. I never thought I knew what it looked like, but that's the only explanation there is, yeah he has a broken heart but it's like part of him is …dead…_

'Kurt, I'm so sorry' and Finn was sorry, he thought that after everything his step-brother has been through he deserved some happiness and he thought he was going to get that happiness with Blaine. But no, the universe won't let Kurt Hummel be happy that easy. Instead the world's biggest bully has to turn gay, kiss Kurt and cause Blaine to break up with him. Yep that sounds about right.

'Finn?' called Kurt between sobs.

'Yeah dude?'

'Can you tell Dad and Carol? I really d-don't feel like talking about it anymore... I just want to go to bed.' Kurt told him.

'Yeah sure bud, you just get some sleep okay… don't worry everything will be fine. I promise.'

_Oh shit. Why did I just promise that?_

* * *

><p>'Burt honey, its okay he's home, he's safe and he's with Finn." Carole was trying to calm her husband but it didn't seem to be working.<p>

Burt was just so anxious and worried for their son, Burt has always been so protective of Kurt.

'I know that he's home but did you see him? He looked like he was…. Like …. '

'Like what?' Carole asked gently.

'I don't know… I've just ever, ever seen him look like that' Burt admitted.

_Neither have i._

'Honey, he's going to be okay and he has always been so strong so-' Carole wasn't able to finish because Burt cut her off.

'Exactly! He's always been so strong! After everything he's been through he has never looked like that, after all the name calling all the shoving, the pushing, the death threats ! after all of it he has never looked like that! So what could have possibly happened to him? What could have been so damn bad? What could cause him to look like that?'

'His heart broke' that was Finns voice, he had re-entered the living room during Burt's raving questions and he had decided to answer them.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean?' Carole asked her son.<p>

'What did Blaine do! What did he do to my son! I'm going to hill him! I'm going to find him and pull his curly head off! I'm going to hunt him dow-' Burt was in a full blown rage now.

'Burt stop!' Finn interrupted his step-dad. 'It wasn't Blaine he didn't do anything it was Kur- Karofsky'

'What? But Kurt doesn't even like him! How did he break Kurt's heart? It must have been Blaine' Burt was still extremely angry.

Finn sighed and told his parents to sit down, Burt was a little reluctant because right now all he wanted to do was go to Dalton and find Blaine and 'talk' to him, but he did as his step-son asked. Finn then started to tell them the exact same story Kurt had told him.

None of them knew that while Finn was telling this story, that Kurt was in his bed trying to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. <em>

It was the only word that Kurt's mind could process, as tears streamed down his face and dampened his pillow.

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._

It had been a few hours since Finn had left his room to tell their parents about what had happened and even though it his hands had started to cramp Kurt was still clutching at his pillow and he didn't know why, but he didn't want to let go.

Maybe he was holding onto it because it felt soft to him, maybe because he just wanted to hold something, it could be because it was his favourite pillow or maybe it was because it was the pillow that Blaine uses whenever he sleeps over. Yes. That was it. Still holding the pillow that smelled like Blaine, Kurt drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep, tears constantly streaming down his face while he just keeps thinking the one name over and over again.

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>And That my dear readers was Chapter 5! <strong>**hope you liked it. **

**YAY for the Furt cuddles! And yeah Finn refers to Kurt as his little Bro, yeah i know they're practically the same age but i always see Finn as the Big Brother type.**

**UP NEXT! Blaine arrives at Rachels house!**

**What do her Dads say? Does she tell Blaine her plan? does he agree to it?**

**All shall be answered soon, i promise !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your awesome reviews :D**

**Originally i wasn't going to do much with Rachels dads but as i was writing it, the characters grew on me and i had to give them more of a story :D I know its short :/ sorry**

**Disclaimer: i don't own them :( wish i did **

* * *

><p>The ride to Rachel's house was awkward to say the least. Blaine had stopped sobbing and didn't talk to her and he was thankful that after a while she gave up on trying to talk to him.<p>

'Here we are!' Rachel exclaimed as they pulled into a drive way that lead to a large two-story brick house that had a balcony on the top story and a porch on the bottom one.

'Lovely house' Blaine complemented, as he got out of his car, it was his attempt at trying to being nice, his first all night.

'Thank you, it really is fabulous isn't it!' she said marvelling at her own house. 'Come on, let's get you inside' Rachel leaned across the hood of Blaine's car and held out a hand, Blaine took it warily and she guided him towards the door, she didn't knock or ring the doorbell, she didn't even hesitate, just simply turned the knob and pulled Blaine through the doorway with her.

Wow, it actually was a lovely house, from the entry way you were lead straight into what seemed to be the living room and that stretched further out to your left, slightly to your right was a very large staircase in the middle of an open space where all the sections of the house met, further to your right there was a huge kitchen and dining room together. Blaine could tell that he was only looking at a small portion of the house because on either sides of the staircase there were hallways that lead to places unknown.

'Dads?' Rachel called

_Dads? She calls them dads? Why not just say dad? They'd both come._

Blaine was wondering about Rachel's terminology for her two fathers as they walked up a set of stairs to Blaine left that he hadn't noticed before, he assumed they were coming from a basement of some sorts.

'Rachel darling!' Exclaimed one of her father's as they spotted her and Blaine 'Oh who might we have here?' asked the same father, he was tall, with dark skin, warm brown eyes and surprisingly a very gentle voice.

'Dad this is my friend Blaine. Blaine this is my Father, Patrick. Blaine's just had a terrible fight with his boyfriend Kurt and I told him he could stay is that okay?' Rachel asked.

Even though Blaine could tell that she knew the answer was yes, he was still a little fearful that her Dads might kick him out.

'Of course he can honey, my name is Simon' Rachel's other dad assured her, as he smiled and introduced himself to Blaine. Simon was almost the exact opposite of his partner, he had light, pale skin, blue eyes and he was short, not as short as Blaine but shorter than his husband, but he too had a very gentle voice.

A sigh of relief escaped Blaine's lips and Rachel squeezed his hand that she still had a hold of.

'Blaine I'm so sorry to hear that, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, we're all here for you' Patrick said, Blaine felt like he was close to tears, hearing this man who he had only just met tell him that he and his partner were willing to support him made his heart ache.

'we've all been there and when I say all I mean literally everyone in this room has been there' said Simon with a smile 'and we know it's hard to recover from a fight that you've had with the one you love, but trust me when I say, it only makes your relationship so much stronger' he finished while looking Patrick with adoring eyes.

Seeing these two men Blaine began to cry, not a painful heart wrenching cry like he had done on the floors of McKinley High but a cry that caused his knees to bend a little and his shoulders to slump over, because when he saw these two men together with a child, loving each other and growing old together in a place they called home… well it was everything he wanted for Kurt and himself, sometimes he would dream about it, but now that he was standing in the middle of it, it was too much to take.

_Oh Kurt! _

'Oh Blaine its okay, its okay shhhh' Rachel pulled him into a hug.

'Blaine I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you' Simon apologised.

'No, no it's not your fault it just i-i-I love him, so much!' Blaine confessed into Rachel's shoulder.

'Dad, Dad I'm going to take him to my room so he can lie down' Rachel told them as she guided Blaine up the staircase. They must have nodded their heads because Blaine didn't hear there reply.

'That poor boy' Simon's sighed and rested his head on Patrick's chest.

'I know, he looked so broken, I really hope they can pull through this, if they can then they will have the strength to get through anything... and we both know that there will be more issues and dramas in their lives ahead… but if they can get through this, then they can get through anything' Patrick said.

'Do you think so?'

'Well… we did' he said with a smile.

Simon looked up into his husband's eyes, 'yes, we did.'

Patrick bent his head down and pressed a soft, loving kiss to Simon's lips.

'I love you' Patrick said

'I love you too'

'I hope they make it'

* * *

><p>When they reached the top of the stairs there were four doors, Rachel lead Blaine to the one furthest on their right.<p>

She freed a hand from Blaine's shoulders and turned the door knob to reveal a huge pink room, with a set of double glass doors on the other side.

_Of course she has the balcony._

Rachel lead Blaine to the middle of the room where her bed was, the headboard was pressed up against the wall and on one side was a night stand which was covered in various pink and purple items, and the other side had a small table with a stereo on top and there were draws that had a-z markings.

When they reached her bed Rachel laid him down, on her fluffy blankets.

'Rachel, I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying like baby to yo-' Blaine was cut short by Rachel who had put her fingers to his lips.

'Blaine, you can cry as much as you want because you've been hurt and I know how it feels… it sucks… it hurts so bad and… it's okay to cry over him Blaine… when you lose the one you love…. It hurts' Rachel said all this while stroking Blaine's hair as she sat on the edge of her bed next to him.

_I miss him so much already!_

'I want him back so badly! But every time I think about what he did it … it just… it hurts so much.' Blaine began crying into Rachel's pillow it was gold and shaped like star, Blaine didn't know that it's her favourite pillow; all he knew was that it was perfect for soaking up his tears.

For the rest of the night neither of them spoke. The quiet room was filled with the sound of Blaine's sobs and Rachel's soft hushing.

At some point in the night Rachel fell asleep, she was lying next to Blaine, her back to his front, they weren't touching but they were very close to each other.

Blaine barely noticed her. As he drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep, tears constantly, streaming down his face while he just keeps thinking the one name over and over again.

_Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are worrying about a 'Raine' relationship. It wont happen, Blaine wants kurt, nobody else :D <strong>

**please review.**

**Klisses !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay with the update :/ lots of stuffs been happening, been really busy :(**

**but here it is chapter 7! and there is more Rachel, i'm sorry to tell those of you who don't like her, that for the next few chapters she will be a major character, but after that she wont be.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/alerts 3 keep reviewing 3**

**dont own em. or the song.**

**SONG: Defying Gravity- from Wicked**

* * *

><p><strong>…Something has changed within me, Something is not the same…<strong>

_Ugh shut up!_

**…I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game…**

_Where is that coming from?_

**….Too late for second-guessing****, ****Too late to go back to sleep….**

_Oh my phone-wait that's defying gravity that means its-_

'What do you want Rachel?' Kurt snapped into his phones receiver with a sharp, raspy voice.

'Oh Kurt- I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you-'

'you sure about that? Its 6am! 6am, Rachel! Who the hell is awake at 6am on a Saturday! You wanna know who- NOBODY that's who! NOBODY'S awake- oh wait, no, that's right, im awake, why am I awake? Oh yeah, I remember, YOU WOKE ME!' Kurt wasn't yelling at Rachel for waking him up, he was just yelling in general because the memories of last night had just come crashing down on him and she just happened to be the one he was taking his emotions out on.

'Oh I'm sorry Kurt! I know its early; I just wanted to ask how you're doing and if you're okay after what happened last night.' She hastily explained.

'no, I'm sorry Rachel' Kurt apologised, instantly feeling guilty that he yelled at her, his voice still a little raspy.

'I shouldn't have snapped… its I'm just so angry about what happened last night and It still hurts and I miss Blaine and i- wait a second… who told you about what happened last night? I haven't told anyone except Finn'

Kurt's question caught Rachel off-guard.

'oh… I-umm well… Finn told me of course!' she lied. Happy with herself for lying so 'smoothly' on the spot she decided to play it out a bit more just to make sure Kurt knew she 'wasn't' lying.

'Because you know, how Finn and I have become closer again?' she didn't wait for an answer 'Well we have an Yes we did have a horrible break up because he thought me kissing Puck was inappropriate even though we were technically broken up'

Kurt was seriously considering hanging the phone up, but he resisted temptation and listed to Rachel ramble.

'but because he's so sensitive about himself and Quinn and Beth and how he thought he was the dad but then he wasn't, he hates the thought of people 'cheating' and i- umm sorry and yes we have become closer again and he was concerned about you last night so he told me' she finished.

'oh …okay then, I'm glad you two have gotten back to being friends' Kurt said and tried to make his voice sound happy, but failing.

_she's totally hot for him_

'Thankyou Kurt, but I called to talk about you and Blaine. Do you love him?' she asked bluntly

_Ouch!_

'wow Rachel don't be afraid of being insensitive or hurting a guy's feelings, just fire away' Kurt replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I'm sorry Kurt I really am! But I need to know!' she insisted.

'what? Why do you need to know? what the hell do you have to do with any of this!' Kurt was getting angrier with her.

'Kurt if I know how you feel then i can help you, I can help you get him back!' Rachel said in an eager voice.

_WHAT? HOW? PLEASE HELP!_

But Kurt didn't want to sound as desperate and as pathetic as he was actually feeling so instead he just got angrier.

'How could you possibly help me to get him back, Rachel? Huh? How? You want to know how… by leaving me ALONE!' rage was exploding through Kurt.

_Stupid narrow minded girl! He won't come back to me! Why would she even suggest something like that? She's trying to get my hopes up so then when I'm most vulnerable she can crush them down and destroy me!_

'kur-'

'no Rachel, you just can't say things like that, you can't! He won't come back! Not to me, I tried to tell him that I love him and he stopped me because he didn't want to hear it, because he doesn't love me anymore! He doesn't want me!' tears from both his anger and the grief in his heart stung his eyes.

… They were both silent for a few minutes, the only way Kurt new Rachel was still on the phone was because every now and then he would hear her sigh, whether it be from frustration, sorrow, pity, he didn't know and he didn't care. All he cared about was that he wanted Blaine back so much, and she was trying to promise him things that he knew, would never be able to happen. Ever.

_He doesn't love me anymore and we're over-_

'Kurt, I have known you for a long time' Rachel said in a quiet voice, interrupting his painful thoughts. 'And you've said and done something's that I would disagree agree with, such as that time when you had a crush on Finn because it Is obvious that you and he are completely wrong for each other, as a couple that is, because you're the perfect brother for him but, he needs a girl who's smart, but cute and talented and she knows how to match the perfect sweater with the per-'

'I swear Rachel if your that in love with him just tell him!' Kurt burst out, sick of her rambling.

'No Kurt I can't I have this all plan- I mean this is not about me' she covered for herself quickly and Kurt didn't even notice.

' okay so as I was saying there are some things that we have disagreed on but never, ever, ever have you been as wrong as you are now' she finished in a voice just above a whisper.

'What? What do you mean?' Kurt had calmed down and his voice was also very quiet.

'Kurt, you don't see the way Blaine looks at you, well obviously you do because he's looking at you but you never see it like everyone else does. I don't know why you haven't or why you can't see it but, whenever he sees you it's like he's seen a Rainbow after a thunderstorm or he's just seen a unicorn prancing around, because when he looks at you his face lights up and he's mesmerised by you and the connection between the two of you is like magic! Kurt, why can't you see it? You love him and he still loves you trust me!' Rachel finished passionately.

Kurt didn't answer, partly because he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat but mostly because he was thinking about what Rachel had just said.

Their conversation had turned into silence…again.

'Rachel' Kurt croaked, he cleared his throat and tried again. 'Rachel, I think that for once you may actually be right'

'excuse me Mr, but I happen to be right quite a lot' she snapped, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

_Don't do it, yes you love Blaine and he may love you back but is it worth selling yourself to the devil…?_

'I want you to help me get him back' Kurt told her.

_Yes… he is worth it!_

'Good, because I'm sure he wants you. Trust me' she said again.

'Okay' Kurt said, he was grateful that they were talking on the phone so she couldn't see him visually cringe.

'but what are you going to do, to help us?' Kurt asked

'Kurt i-I can't tell you but once again I have to ask you that no matter what happens you have to trust me' she said with a solemn and serious voice.

_Oh I don't like the sound of that… but I need Blaine back._

'Good so Kurt you just get some rest, and let Rachel work her magic' she said cheerful again.

'I hate it when you talk in third person' Kurt told her

'pfft. I know you love me' she let out a small laugh that Kurt returned.

'No… I love Blaine.'

'He loves you too.'

* * *

><p>They both hung up their phones at the same time, as soon as her screen had stated 'call ended' Rachel turned in her desk chair to look at Blaine who was sleeping in her bed.<p>

_Phase One, Complete! _

Rachel almost squealed with excitement, but she restrained herself because she still had some work to do before Blaine woke up.

_Your both going to love me!... well not at first but TRUST ME! you'll love me in the end and so will F- no it's not the time for those thoughts._

Rachel swung back around in her chair and was facing her mirror; she glanced down at the clock on her table, 6:38am.

_That took less time than I thought it would._

Rachel took a notebook and pink gel pen out of her top desk draw, she had meant to write her plan out last night but she had fallen asleep on her bed with Blaine, so she thought now it would be a good time to write it all down, even though she had already completed 'phase one' she wrote it down with the other five phases.

...

_Last phase._

Whilst Rachel was writing the last phase, Blaine had begun to stir.

'Rachel?' he called with the same raspy voice that Kurt had.

'I'm right here Blaine… just a second' she told him.

_Write ! write ! you can't let him see this!_

Blaine was beginning to sit up, and was about to walking over to where she sat.

_WRITE!_

Without putting very much thought into it Rachel scribbled the last phase onto the page in her notebook and quickly closed it just before Blaine reached her chair.

'What's that?' he asked, his voice was quiet.

'Oh you know just plans for the future' she couldn't help but smile at her own joke. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing' she said with a small shake of her head. 'Blaine… I have something to talk to you about'

'Oh...really? What?' he looked slightly worried.

'How about we go down stairs and talk about it over breakfast.' She suggested.

'Okay sure' he said with a smile and they headed out of her room together.

_Phase two of is officially a-go!_

* * *

><p><strong>so that was chapter 7 :D and Rachel's plan is in motion.<strong>

**Please review :D**

**klisses to everyone (Klaine-kisses)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again i apologise for not uploading, but again i've been very busy :/ and im not sure how long this story will last :( so i might end it soon...**

**in this chapter we get a look at kurts inner thoughts and the ending is unexpected, i was writing and it just happened so i went with it. I also think i should point out that Kurt is not crazy, if you read it you'll understand what i mean :D**

**hope you like it :D**

**(don't own Glee)**

* * *

><p><em>6:38. what do I do now?<em>

_Rachel woke me up. I sold her my soul-for the boy I love. And now I have nothing to do…._

_I doubt Dad or Carole would be up and everybody knows that the day Finn is up before seven, is the day hell freezes over… so what do I do now? …Well just sitting here isn't very productive… so I will get an early start on my moisturizing routine… yes that should keep me busy for a while._

Kurt got out of bed and headed towards his en-suite bathroom, he reached the bench with all his moisturisers, toners, cleansers, sunscreens and every other skin care product a single person could own. He sat and began to treat his perfect, porcelain skin.

Kurt had finished preparing his skin for the day ahead, he had payed particular attention to his eyes, he tried to remove all the evidence of his crying from last night, but you still see the dark circles underneath the slightly red rims. He stood up out of his chair and walked slowly to his wardrobe, trying to drag out more time; he opened the doors and let out a sigh of appreciation.

_Oh fashion how I love you!_

Kurt then opened his draws, which run down the side of his wardrobe, to reveal more of his beloved clothes. He took one quick look over all of his choices then made his decision. He pulled out a pair of tight, black, skinny jeans from his bottom draw, then removed a light-blue, button-up shirt (that matched his eyes perfectly) from its hanger in the closet. Once he had the pants and shirt on he decided that he would wear his black lace up boots and a black cardigan.

_Now that my skin is fabulous and I'm dressed all that's left is my hair_.

Kurt once again went to his bathroom and sat in the seat he was in before and styled his hair, until he was sure that it was perfect.

Kurt was ready, for what he didn't know; he turned to face his clock on his bedside table and groaned. It was still too early for his family to be up.

_How could that have only taken 45 minutes?_ Kurt thought, to himself and he was a little surprised when he heard a reply.

_Who are you kidding Kurt you know why?_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do, it because you were thinking about Rachel and her promises about a certain someone named Bl-_

_Shut up!_

_Umm… Kurt if you haven't noticed, I'm a voice inside your head you can shut me up whenever you want to._

_Good, then shut up!_

…_ Ahahaha Jokes! I'm still here, Kurt._

_Oh god I'm going crazy_. Kurt thought to himself and again he got a reply.

_No Kurt you're not, you're just crazy in love._

_I don't want to talk about it._

_Well technically you're not talking_

_This is crazy! you're crazy! which means I'm crazy!_

_You can't handle the truth!_

_What?_

_Sorry I thought it was appropriate._

_Maybe I have a multiple personality disorder?_

_Nope your just bored so your talking to yourself, so anyways Juliet let's get back to your Romeo, so do you actually trust Rachel? _

_Well she did say she could help me and I would do anything to get Blaine back, I just wish he would understand what happened… maybe Rach is going to talk to him._

_And maybe she's not. Maybe she's just doing this for her own personal gain? Ever think of that?_

_Omg! You're the voice in my head! You know that I've thought of it! But I don't care because if it means I get Blaine back then she can have whatever she wants!_

_But what happens if it's Blaine she wants?_

_What? No she knows he's gay and she's in love with Finn. And she's not even interested in Blaine in that way._

_Maybe I wasn't suggesting it in that way… let's just think about this… maybe she wants Blaine for something else, because she just kept saying "trust me" and she sounded almost desperate._

_Well… what else could she possibly want with him?_

_I don't know, like you said I'm just the voice inside your head._

_Exactly so shut up._

…

And for once the little voice listened and Kurt was standing in the middle of his room, completely dazed by what had just happened.

'Wow, I just had a complete conversation with myself' Kurt said out loud, whilst he sat down on the edge of his bed.

'What's the time?'...

'7:34… good enough, besides I'm hungry and I'm sick of talking to myself.' Kurt said as he got up and walked to his door, not noticing that he was actually talking to himself again. He opened it quietly, silently cursing it as it squeaked when it closed. He walked upstairs to the kitchen, running his hand over the railing on the wall.

Kurt reached the top of the stairs and was hit with a delightful smell of pancakes and something else he couldn't quiet place yet. He walked to the dining room and was surprised to be greeted by his father and Finn.

'Hey buddy' they said at the same time, both eyeing him cautiously as though he might start crying at any moment.

'Morning Dad, Finn' he said with a slight nod and took the vacant seat next to Finn.

'So Kurt, Finn has-' Burt started to say, deciding not to avoid the topic that was on all their minds, in a tone that wasn't angry, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

'Good morning, Kurt darling, muffin?' Asked Carole who had just walked in with what looked like a tray of freshly baked, warm, choc-chip muffins.

_Muffins that's what I smell._

'Thanks Carole, what were you saying Dad? What did Finn tell you?' Kurt asked.

'Everythin' Finn said with a mouthful of pancakes.

_Thank god, I don't think I could go through it again._

'yes. Finn told us everything, what I want to know is why it happened?' Burt said with the same tone he used before, looking straight at his son.

'What? What do you mean, **why**?' Kurt asked puzzled.

'I mean Kurt… did you umm… I mean did you ever imply to this kid that you wanted him to kis-'

'DAD! What? No! no, I never! How could you even ask that!' Kurt said hurt by his Dad's accusations.

'I'm sorry it's just that why would he kiss you if he didn't think you wanted it?' Burt said in a gentler voice, he could see he was upsetting his son and he didn't want it just he doesn't know how to ask these types of questions.

'I don't know dad he's just a stupid, sick, twisted kid and he's **confused** Dad! You know what I mean when I say confused don't you?' Burt nodded his head once. 'And I don't know why, Dad, but for some reason he likes me.' Kurt said, his cheeks were starting to redden, with anger, but Burt misunderstood it and continued on with his accusations.

Carole and Finn were starting to share nervous glances between each other, clearly seeing that this argument was getting out of control.

'Are you sure you don't like him? Because you're talking about him and you're blushing and you don't seem to be that upset over Blaine' Burt said

_How dare he!_

'DAD!'

'Burt maybe you should-' Carole tried to put a hand on her husband's shoulder but he pulled away and stood up. 'listen Kurt, I know you must be happy that there is a guy out there that is willing to be as brave as you and love you, for being who you are BUT you can't just kiss every gay guy that comes your way!'

'DAD!' Kurt said again, anger and hurt colouring his voice.

_Isn't he supposed to be on my side why is he being so…so… so mean?_

'Dad he kissed me and I didn't want him to! He did it to me! I don't even like him!'

'Well he seemed to think you do! Have you been flirting with him behind Blaine's bac-_'_

SLAP

In one quick movement Kurt had stood up from where he was sitting, knocking his chair over in the process and he had slapped his Father with all his might.

'**I LOVE BLAINE!'**

And with those last angry, heart-wrenchingly sad words Kurt ran from his house, ignoring the voices of his Step-Mom and brother that were calling after him, he ran out into the street and didn't stop running until he reached a bus stop a few blocks away.

_OMG! What did I just do? I slapped my father! Omg! I didn't mean to! But at the same time I meant it with all my heart! Oh god I am crazy!_

Kurt would usually object to taking public transport without his hand sanitiser, but a bus ha just pulled up and before he could stop himself he jumped on. He handed the driver a bunch of change that was in his cardigan pocket, without giving a destination and he went and took a seat in the middle section of the bus.

_What are you doing? Where are you going? Will you go back? What's going to happen?_

…

_I don't know_

* * *

><p><strong>yeah... so that's what happens when i let my imagination get the best of me. <strong>

**hope you liked it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi, okay so its very early in the morning, like 12-something AM and Burts inner monologue has been nagging at me so i had to put it into words and here it is. it is a lot of rambling, and my Burt is a little different to the Burt on tv so if he's acting different, its because he is different.**

**warning: Burt does cry, **but its not full hysterics he also** rambles and makes very long confusing sentences. also this chapter is PURE DIALOGUE. its a conversation between Burt and Carole after kurt has left and Finn is... somewhere.**

**anyways**** let me know if you think it was okay, i've never tried this way before and if you dont like it... let me know :D**

**dont own em**

* * *

><p>'oh god, what have I done?'<p>

'Burt it's okay honey, it's going to be okay'

'no its not, I can't believe I just did that! I don't know what happened it all came out wrong and he got so mad and I just want him to be happy but I didn't want him to get so upset now he's gone an-'

'Burt, calm down, it's okay'

'No its not! I'm his father ! I shouldn't be yelling at him and accusing him of cheating and oh god im so horrible!'

'no you're not'

'I am, I am! I don't know what happened!'

'Well then let's talk about what happened…Why did you get so angry?'

'I, I just want him to be happy, ever since he was three I knew his life was going to be so hard and people wouldn't accept him for who he was and he wouldn't be allowed to be himself. I knew that. I knew it all along, and I knew I couldn't stop the way people thought about him, but I knew I could stop him from going through it alone! I always knew that no matter what happened I would be there for him!'

'It's okay, honey, don't be ashamed to cry…that's it, let it out'

'He's been through so much! Every fucking day at that god damn school someone would say something to him and he wouldn't tell me, but he's my baby boy and I know when he's hurting.'

'of course you know him sweetie'

'So when he went to Dalton and met Blaine, Blaine the guy who accepted him, no questions asked, the kid who taught him to have courage and the kid who told him to stand up for himself to be who he is and then when they got together, I was so happy!'

'we all were honey'

'I admit I had a brief moment when I checked if my shotgun was still loaded but I was happy! I was happy that Kurt was happy, and I know that they both said that they are only boyfriends, but I saw the way they looked at each other, they're in love, they are, I see it in their eyes….they are in love aren't they? im not making things up am i?'

'no your not honey, I see it too, I think even Finn see's it, and when Finn see's it, that's when something's pretty obvious.'

'last night when he came home and Finn said he kissed another boy, I, I, I just lost it! Everything Kurt has worked for, I thought he threw it away, I thought he threw Blaine away and I was so stupid! I should have talked to him instead of jumping to conclusions! I- oh god I drove him away!'

'Burt look at me- look at me, honey he loves you, you love him, he'll come back, everything is going to be fine. Its okay honey, just let it out.'

'im so sorry Kurt! Please come home.'

* * *

><p><strong>yea<strong>** so thats it, yes i know it was short and they don't talk about the slap and Burt cries and ... yeah! **

**i hope you kept in mind that Burt loves Kurt and i think this level of 'upset-ness' is completely justifiable. **

**but i was unsure of this chapter so i hope you liked it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone :D would just like to say thanks to anyone and everyone who actually reads this story because i seriously just wrote it for my friend but to find out that people actually like it...its amazing :D so thanks.**

**so this chapter is both Blaine and Kurt. because i was sick of writing from only one persons point of view all the time... so tell me what ya think.**

**and as for what happens in this chapter... it just happened. but dont worry there will be Klainebows very shortly!**

**don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell am I going?<em>

Kurt was sitting alone on a bus with a head full of emotions…rage, guilt, sadness, worry, confusion… he was just starting to try and sort through all these emotions when a friendly voice called his name. He turned to see who had called him and he saw Noah Puckerman coming down the aisle. Puck plonked himself down on the seat, so he was sitting next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>'I'm telling you Blaine, it will work' Rachel said to him across the dining room table that they were sitting at. The both had an empty bowl next to them and a glass half full of orange juice.<p>

'But Kurt's not the type to get jealous, he's too proud and he-' Blaine started to say but was interrupted.

'You're right, Kurt doesn't **normally**' she put great emphasis on the word 'get jealous, BUT trust me, he will get jealous when he sees you! And then he will come back to you and it will be a happily ever after!' Rachel almost squealed with delight.

_Oh this so won't work._

'Okay so let me get this right, you want me to go to prom with you?' Blaine asked, leaning forward while asking his question.

'Yes.' Rachel answered mimicking his movements

'And when we are at prom you want us to flaunt it in Kurt's face?' Blaine asked moving closer again.

'Yes' answered Rachel mimicking his movements again.

'You want us to dance and laugh and have fun and do all the traditional prom things?'

'Yes'

With each question they got closer.

'You think all this will cause me and Kurt to get back together?'

'Yes'

'You think this will make Kurt jealous?'

'Yes' Rachel said, her and Blaine were so close together their faces were almost touching.

'You're wrong'

* * *

><p><em>Why is Puck sitting next to me?<em>

'oh…hello Noah' Kurt said in a surprised tone.

Noah Puckerman likes to try and maintain the reputation of being the 'most badass guy in school', he likes to be tough and dangerous, he doesn't like to follow the rules or obey teachers and he likes to be cool. But underneath his tough exterior, there is a soft, nougat-y centre…like a Chocolate Turtle. Even though Puck tries to be badass he doesn't always succeed, because truth be told he is actually very sensitive, he's loving, caring, kind and he is loyal. That's why he is currently sitting next to Kurt, because Kurt may be a someone who could seriously "damage" his reputation, but not only is he a friend of Pucks' but he is Pucks' best friends little bro.

'Hey Hummel, and dude don't call me Noah' Puck said.

'well Puck, what are you doing here?' Kurt asked, he was truly curious because it seemed strange that Puck was on a bus at this time of the morning.

'well, I'm trying to win Lauren over so I have to go to that chocolate shop at the mall and buy these special chocolate flowers or something, I don't know all I know is that she wants them, so I get them because…well that's what you do when you're in love isn't it?' Puck asked with a tone that obviously showed how smitten he is with Lauren.

_Puck-Lauren-in-love-i-Love- Blaine- stop these stupid weirdly disconcerted thoughts Kurt…and stop talking to yourself_

Kurt released a small shaky breath, that he hoped went unnoticed by Puck… but today is not Kurt's lucky day, because even though Puck was still wearing a lovesick expression he heard Kurt.

'You okay Hummel?' Puck asked concern evident in his voice.

'Yeah I'm just…just umm…yeah I'm fine' Kurt said in a defeated tone.

'uh-Hu sure you are' Puck replied sarcastically, 'seriously dude what's up?'

_Why is he asking? Why does he care about me?_

'Why do you care Puckerman?' Kurt asked with a little more force than he intended.

'What do you mean why do I care? Kurt your my boy' Puck lightly punched Kurt on the shoulder. 'And your also my best friends little step-bro so it's like my duty to look out for you and don't tell anyone this' Puck leaned in closer to Kurt and spoke with a quieter tone 'but when you left the New Directions to go to the Garglers-'

'Warblers' Kurt corrected him automatically.

'Yeah when you went to them, Mr Schue needed one more person for Glee Club right, so he asked me to be the clubs am-badass-itor'

_Did he just say am-badass-itor?_

'and i had to go find someone to join. Long story short I went to the football team and I was telling them about Bruce Springsteen and that dick Karofsky was there and he was like "is this going somewhere?" and I was all like "don't push me Karofsky! You forced my boy Kurt out of here and juvy or not, you're already number one on my list to go all death star on!" Puck straightened back up and looked at Kurt.

_Wow! Like no seriously wow! Noah Puckerman…stood up for me...?_

* * *

><p>'No, im not'<p>

'Yes you are! You're wrong' Blaine said with a sigh, as he leaned back into his chair, Rachel doing the same. 'Kurt will not get jealous over me, he probably-'

'Oh my god Blaine shut up! I told you he loves you right?' said Rachel slamming her fist on the table causing Blaine to jump.

'Yeah'

'And you believe that he does, don't you?'

'Yes'

'And you love him?'

'Yes of course'

'You would do anything to get him back?'

'Yes'

'Anything?'

'Yes!'

'Good!' she said straightening herself, in her chair.

'Now Blaine I want to make this official okay.' She said in a formal tone.

'Umm…yeah sure…okay' Blaine said warily.

_I'm still not convinced, but if it get Kurt back then it's what I have to do, but if he finds out before prom that I'm going with Rachel he'll kill me, he'll kill me anyways, but still I just want him back._

Rachel cleared her throat and Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts.

'Blaine warbler- sorry, old habits die hard….Blaine Anderson will you go to Prom with me?'

_SAY NO ! SAY NO!- SAY YES, FOR KURT!- SAY NO AND SAVE YOUR SOUL!_

* * *

><p>'Puck that's…that…thank you' Kurt said and truly meaning it.<p>

'So now you know that you're my boy, tell me what's wrong' puck said looking into Kurt's eyes trying to show him that he can trust Puck.

They had been on the bus for a while now and they were getting fairly close to the mall so he figures he could tell Puck a little bit but he wouldn't have to say it all because he would be getting off soon.

'Fine…' Kurt sighed and looked out the window as the bus pulled to a stop.

It was when Kurt was looking out the window that he saw the truck, the truck that was heading straight for them at a startling speed… and it didn't seem to be slowing down.

_Holy shit that trucks heading straight for us shit, shit- wait! The driver looks familiar- NO it can't be! No fucking way! It can't be-_

And then the truck hit the bus with such a force that his whole body was slammed back against the seat and into Puck. He was then flung forward his head hitting the metal bar across the seat in front of him.

_OUCH! SHIT! FUCK!_

* * *

><p><em>Why do I have a really, really bad feeling?<em>

_Just get t over with Blaine just say yes and you'll get Kurt back._

'umm…ye-' **you think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…**

Blaine was just about to say yes when he was interrupted by his phone.

'Oh sorry Rachel, my phone-'

_Wait a sec… if the ringtone is Teenage Dream then that means…! KURT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger<strong>**! sorry about that, forgive me? :)**

**what did ya think? **

**let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :D Once again it is like 2 am and i just finished writting this... so if some things don't make sense please forgive me :D**

**And thank you so much to everyone who reads this story :D i love you all, and all your reviews are so nice and kind and helpful and wonderful... did i mention that i love you all of you? **

**I hope you like this chapter. Everyone seemed to like the way i did last chapter with the two different POV's at the same time... so here it is again. This time its Blaine and Karofsky/Lieutenant Gordon (original character).**

**Just thought i should say that i didnt originally plan for Karofsky to be this... for lack of a better work... creepy/sick/weird/everything he is. But he kinda just ended up like that... so yeah.**

**But anyways_ THANKYOU _all for reading and review if you want to... no pressure **

**Hope ya like it :D**

* * *

><p>When Blaine made the connection as to whom this particular ringtone belonged to, he frantically searched for his phone in his pockets. Rachel however was positively fuming, Blaine was about to say yes to her, but now he was completely side-tracked!<p>

'Hello? Kurt? Is that you?' he didn't wait for a reply. 'oh Kurt I'm so glad you called I've been so stupid and I never should have-'

'I'm sorry but this is not Mr Hummel' said a woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

_Whoa. Who the heck are you? Where's Kurt?_

* * *

><p>David Karofsky felt numb. He's the lucky one. He's blocked out all his pain and its been replaced with a sickening numbness.<p>

He shouldn't be feeling numb. He shouldn't be the lucky one! He should be feeling the pang of his broken rib or the burn from the gash on his forehead or even the stinging around his wrist… where the handcuffs sit.

* * *

><p>'Then who are you? And what are you doing with Kurt's phone?' Blaine asked.<p>

'My name is Sister Mary-Edwards, I am a nurse at the Good Samaritan hospital and-'

'What? A hospital? Why is Kurt's phone at a hospital-' Blaine's voice had become panicked and as he looked over to where Rachel was siting he saw that her annoyed expression was fast becoming a worried one.

_Kurt's phone is at a hospital? What does that mean!_

'Please do not interrupt me again. I was trying to explain.' The Sister said in a crisp voice. 'I have a young boy here, who has been brought in from a rather bad bus accident, he was awake when he was first brought in but he soon lost consciousness. I did manage to get some information from him before he did; he said his name is Kurt Hummel, but after that he refused to say anything more he just kept repeating the name Blaine. When the boy lost consciousness, I found his cellular phone and found his number one on speed dial and pressed the call button, and that is why I am talking to you. May I ask who you are and your relationship to the boy?'

Blaine didn't even bother answering because he was too busy running to the door, not even bothering to thank Rachel or say good bye to her, he didn't even offer her an explanation.

He ran out the door and to his car, thanking god that his keys were still in his pocket. He turned the ignition on and then the GPS, it took him only seconds to find the hospitals location, but it felt like years. Once he knew where he was going he sped out of Rachel's drive way and onto the road, not even bothering about the speed limit as he raced towards Kurt.

_I'm coming, Kurt!_

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky was handcuffed to a heavy wooden table in a small square room…. an interrogation room. It looked just like the ones he had seen in the movies and on TV, the ones with the big black mirror windows that obviously had someone behind it. He was looking at himself in said mirror window when a tall, dark haired, police officer walked through the door. The officer sat down in a chair opposite Karofsky.<p>

'Mr Karofsky, My name is Lieutenant Gordon' she said in a voice that was unnaturally cold, whilst her steely blue eyes captured his gaze.

Karofsky just stared blankly at her. This was not the lieutenant's first interrogation. She has done so many interrogations on so many different types of people that she now only has to look at the person on the other side of the table for a moment before she makes her decision on how to go about the interrogation. Other officers often choose to stick with one method of interrogation, but lieutenant Gordon finds that it works better if she adjusts her "tactics" to suit the person. But even though she would always be interrogating someone new her objective was the same every time. Get a confession. It doesn't matter to her how big or small the confession was, because with a tiny little confession she then has the ability to lock a person up for years and years.

The lieutenant has decided that she would try a more "direct approach" with Mr Karofsky because after all he is a teenager and if you just let them sit there, they will, because they don't want say something they'll regret.

'So Mr Karofsky what exactly were you thinking this morning when you decided to crash a truck into a bus filled with people?' she asked with sarcastic interest. 'Oh wait don't answer that question. I have a better one. Where did you get the truck? Huh? Or how about… why hit that particular bus? Are you on drugs? Because your breath test came back negative, so you're not drunk, so why would a sober person do such a thing like that?' she asked.

Karofsky continued to stare blankly at her.

'Answer me!' lieutenant Gordon slammed her fist down on the table.

'If I can't have him no one can' Karofsky said in a matter-of-fact tone still staring into her blue eyes.

'Can't have who Mr Karofsky?' the lieutenant asked shocked but intrigued by the question.

'Kurt Hummel'

* * *

><p>'Hello, are you still there? Hello?' said a muffled voice.<p>

'Oh shit, sorry' Blaine said. He realised that he had never actually hung the phone up and he was still grasping it tightly, he took the hand that held the phone away from the steering wheel and placed it to his ear. 'Sorry I just-'

'There is no need to apologise. Now, what is your relationship to Mr Hummel?' asked the Sister in the same crisp voice.

'Boyfriend' Blaine answered automatically, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Excuse me?'

'Kurt's my boyfriend' Blaine said in a steady voice.

'Oh…okay, well then I'm sorry but I have to contact his parents-'

'No! Please just tell me… is he okay?' Blaine asked in a desperate voice, one hand gripping the steering wheel so tight that the whites of his knuckles started to show.

'I'm sorry but I can't-' The Sister tried to talk again but was interrupted…again.

'no! please you have to tell me please.' Blaine begged into the phone, tears were now freely flowing down his face and he tried to blink them away so he could see the road.

Once again the Sister denied Blaine any information about Kurt 'I'm really sorry but I can't-'

'I love him' Blaine said simply into the phone.

The Sister stayed silent and Blaine took this silence as an opportunity to continue.

'I love him and I need to know if he's okay…please, I'm begging you, please…he's everything to me and I need to know! Please…I-i-i love him' there was a short silence on both ends of the phone; it was broken by a sigh that came from the Sister.

'Alright' and with that she told Blaine everything she knew about Kurt's current condition.

* * *

><p>'Kurt Hummel? That boy they found in the bus?' asked Lieutenant Gordon.<p>

'Yes him. I love him, but he doesn't love me and I figure that if I can't have him then no one can.' Karofsky said all this as though he was talking about a football game and not attempted murder… this was turning out to be a lot worse than the lieutenant had originally thought, she used to think that this was just a case of an unlicensed driver stealing a truck and then losing control by accident, but the more she listened to Karofskys the more she realised that this was no accident and truth be told she felt a little disgusted by this boy.

'Are you confessing Mr Karofsky? Because that's what it sounds like' she tried to keep herself on task.

'…no I'm not. What I did was an act of love' Karofsky said in small voice.

'are you trying to justify what you did?' the lieutenant asked in disbelief 'are you trying to tell me that you did the right thing? Because what you did was wrong, you almost killed a bus full of people and yourself, you all could've died! And you're trying to say that it's okay because you did it out of love? Because that's not love Mr Karofsky…that's hate.'

Karofsky was staring at the lieutenant with a frantic expression, all the numbness he was feeling before had disappeared, and she thought this expression meant that Karofsky was about to crack under the pressure and confess, but she was wrong… for now. 'what do you mean I "almost" killed a bus full of people? Are you telling me that they all survived?' he asked desperate for an answer.

'Yes. They all survived they-'

'Even Kurt?' Karofsky interrupted her.

'yes, even Mr Hummel, the last time Information I heard about him was that he was on his way to hospital and he was in a stable condition but he was loosening consciousness-' once again the lieutenant was interrupted, but it wasn't by words, she was interrupted by a cry of pain coming from Karofskys lips.

'NO! If he can't be with me, he can't be with anyone! Now that he's alive that stupid hobbit of his is going to go to his rescue and they will be happy and-and-and … I can't let that happen! He should be dead! He was supposed to die!' Karofskys words came pouring out his mouth and angry tears were streaming down his face.

The lieutenant had a feeling that if she didn't intervene soon the teenager going to all of his self-control, not that he had much in the first place, and do something irrational and dangerous. She attempted to calm him, but she failed and he lost control and he made the worst mistake of his life.

He confessed.

'I spent my whole night waiting outside his house! I waited for him to leave! I followed him to the bus stop! I stole the truck! I followed him AGAIN! And then I hit him and your telling me he's still alive?' Karofsky was exploding with disbelief.

Lieutenant Gordon had never interrogated someone like this, usually all the suspects who are chained to this desk stay silent, they don't talk about what they've done, they don't talk about the victim, or the weapon, or the location and the most certainly don't confess! It usually takes a lot more time and a lot more of her "tactics"… but then again most of the people she see's handcuffed to this table are over eighteen.

'Mr Karofsky' the lieutenant spoke in a calm and steady voice 'whether you realise it or not you've just given me a complete confession. You gave me everything I need to charge you with for attempted murder and a ton of other convictions such as car theft, and you even confessed to stalking.' Karofskys was wearing a horrified expression as what he had just done sunk in.

'But no i-' he was about to make up an excuse for his actions but he was interrupted by that same calm, steady voice.

'What you say no longer matters, I have a full confession from you and that's all I ever needed… Mr Karofsky… you're in a lot of trouble'

Lieutenant Gordon knew it was her job to enforce the law, to help victims receive justice and to put the guilty people behind bars… but just because it's her job, doesn't mean she isn't affected by it sometimes. Even though the lieutenant felt disgusted by this young man she still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she undid Karofskys handcuffs from the table. The feeling was still there as she put them on him again as he stood up from his chair, the feeling grew stronger when she started to read him his rights and when she walked him down the halls of the police station to a holding cell she felt as though she might throw up with all feelings of pity, shame and repulsion that were seeping through her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats right it was Karofsky ! he hit Kurt with the truck because he is so in love with him ! and now he's in jail! who saw that coming? i didnt :D<strong>

**hope you liked it :D i hope there wasn't too many mistakes :)**

**review or not, its all good :D**

**Klisses!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hi everyone :D once again its late at night and i just had to upload this, so i hope i kept the mistakes to a minimum. thanks to everyone for reading this story i was just wondering, did you want me to keep going with it OR should i end it soon-ish and start a new one, im happy either way but yeah... feedback is always good so let me know what ya want :D**

**this chapter is when they all find out about Kurt :D read, enjoy, review :D**

**don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Blaine ran down the empty corridor of the hospital. He didn't like this place at all, not just because it's cold or because it's so quiet that his fast footsteps echo off the walls, but mainly because just beyond one of these white walls was the boy he loved.<p>

'Kurt Hummel's room!' He asked panting heavily at the young nurse siting behind the information desk. She didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

'That cute boy they brought in from the bus crash?' she asked sounding bored, still reading.

_Cute? Well yeah that could be Kurt._

'Yes, where is he?' Blaine asked impatiently, trying to catch his breath, he hadn't realised that it was going to be such a long run from the car park to where Kurt was, but he didn't mind as long as he with Kurt nothing else mattered.

'Room 318, he should be awake by now' she said whilst admiring a pair of red strappy heels, in heer copy of Teen Vogue.

_Teen Vogue… Kurt_

'Thank you' Blaine said and was about to start running again, but he stopped when the nurse said addressed him.

'Let me know if he's awake or not because if he's still sleeping I might go do my rounds and change his dressings if you know what I mean' she said with her face still buried in her magazine but Blaine could just imagine the suggestive, smirk that she would be wearing on her face.

_Oh no you don't! He's my Boyfriend, not yours._

'I'm sorry' Blaine said not sorry at all 'but are you talking about my boyfriend?' and there it is, the magic word. When Blaine said boyfriend the nurse's head snapped up and for the first time looked at Blaine.

'i-i-I'm sorry' she stuttered.

'No you're not' Blaine said getting angry 'you're not sorry at all, your just embarrassed that you got caught talking about my boyfriend like that.'

'No I wasn't it's just that when you first came here I assumed you were looking for a friend not a b-boyfriend' she said with an apologetic look.

_Oh so that's what it was, well I'm sick of this shit._

'I don't care' Blaine said through gritted teeth 'you've told me what I want to know so thank you, have a nice day' and with that he turned on his heel and ran quickly down the hallway.

_Okay Blaine just focus. What was the number the stupid idiot said… 831? No 318? Or did it have a seven in it? Or a five, might have been a nine… no I think it was a seven, yeah a seven… no it was an eight…318? Sounds about right._

Blaine was counting off the doors in his head as he ran.

_312…313…314…almost there…315…316…317… Kurt._

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em>

Rachel was still sitting at her dining room table, Blaine had ran out on her almost an hour ago but she still hadn't moved. She isn't sure as to why she is just sitting there, maybe it was the shock of the plan failing, maybe it was because she was so close to success and then I was shot down right in front of her, maybe it was because she had heard the words, Kurt and hospital in the same sentence…. and she didn't think that was a good sign.

_Okay Rachel you need to move away from the table, and do something productive. Remember the show must go on… but there is no show…. It's just me… I wonder if Kurt's okay, because Blaine did leave here extremely fast and that could only mean that something serious has happened to him… maybe Finn will know… oh Finn! Duh… yes, I should call Finn, that way I can be a good friend to Kurt and I can talk to Finn at the same time ! Excellent plan Rachel… for once._

* * *

><p>'Listen Burt it's going to be okay' Finn told his step dad, who was sitting in his recliner. 'I'm going to go out there and bring him back before he hurts himself or does something stupid, because we all know how Kurt can get when he's emotional' he said with a smile, Burt simply nodded his head.<p>

_Oh man, he's so broken. This is bad, but it's all good I just need to find Kurt then everything will be awesome again._

'Finn honey I don't know if you should go, maybe Kurt just needs some time to cool off' his mom said from the kitchen, she was storing the leftover muffins from breakfast, it was the first time since Finn was twelve that she has had leftovers to store.

'but mom' Finn called to her 'I need to go, what if something's happened to him- oh I'm sure that nothing has happened to him' Finn said quickly trying to reassure his step dad when he saw the worried look on Burt's slightly bruised face.

_Kurt's got one hell of a bitch slap, that's for sure._

'okay then but just be safe sweetie and if Kurt doesn't want to come home right away then don't force him, just remind him that we all love him.' Carole said as she walked into the living room and stretched on her tippy toes to kiss her sons cheek.

'Okay mom' Finn said heading towards the door. 'I will call you and Burt like every twenty minutes so you know where I am and if I've found-' **Highway run...They say that the road is no place to start a family- **'Rachel?'

Finn flushed a faint pink when his ringtone came on, not because of the song… he actually really liked the song, but he flushed pink because…well it was Rachel calling him and whenever he heard her voice it was like everything in the world was perfect and nothing was wrong.

Finn stood in the doorway of his house as he pressed the "accept call" button. 'Hello? Rachel?'

'Hello Finn' Rachel said a little breathlessly 'I was just wondering is Kurt okay?'

'What?' Finn stopped dead in his tracks, one arm in his jacket the other holding his phone.

'Well it's a long story-' Rachel started to say.

'well then I vote for the short version' Finn said interrupting her because he knew better than anyone just how long Rachel's stories could be.

'Okay, the short version is that Blaine stayed over last night'

_What? He's gay ! why is he at Rachel's house for the night, what's he playing at…why am I so jealous… oh yeah cause its Rachel… duh Finn!_

'And then this morning we were having a nice breakfast and all of a sudden his phone rings and he's running out the door without even saying goodbye. Now I know that doesn't sound like much but I did happen to hear him say the name Kurt and the word hospital in the same sentence so I was wondering is Kurt okay-'

'Whoa! Rachel slow down, did you say Blaine said Kurt's name and the word hospital in the same sentence?'

From where he was sitting in the lounge room Burt could hear every word Finn said and when he heard what his step son had just said he got out of the recliner and over to the doorway to where Finn stood faster than humanly possible.

'Finn give me the phone' Burt said desperately to his step-son.

'Hold on a sec Rach, Burt wants to talk to you' Finn said and he then handed his phone over to his stepfather.

'Rachel?' Burt said into the receiver.

'Yes, Mr Hummel?' Rachel asked Burt could hear the worried edge in her voice

'Rachel, what did Blaine say was wrong with Kurt? Is he okay? Is he in the hospital?' Burt asked trying to keep his voice from wavering, he didn't succeed.

'Umm, well he didn't exactly say anything to me. He got a phone call and the person on the other end said something to him and he ran out of the house' she explained. Just then the house phone rang but Burt ignored it, he could see Carole from the corner of his eye go into the kitchen to answer it.

'But you know it was something to do with my boy don't you?' Burt was clutching the phone so tight it might break soon if he wasn't careful.

'um yeah, when Blaine answered it he said Kurt's name and was all like "Kurt I'm sorry" but then he was cut off and then he said "who are you? why do you have Kurt's phone" then he said hospital…so umm yeah' Rachel was mentally cursing herself, usually she was much more articulate but now she could barely string together a proper sentence.

'Rachel honey' Burt said in a soft tone 'what hospital?'

There was a pause on the other end of the line, Rachel was trying to remember if Blaine had mentioned a hospital name but she couldn't recall any, lucky for her she didn't have to it was at that exact moment that Carole returned looking flustered and upset.

'The Good Samaritan' Carole said.

* * *

><p>'What?' Burt said turning to his wife, forgetting about Rachel on the phone.<p>

'that was a Sister from The Good Samaritan hospital and she said she has Kurt there, she said she's been trying to make contact with us for the past hour but she didn't know how to use the phone or something and then she said our phone wouldn't answer and t-then' Carole was rambling and growing more and more upset, tears started to swell in her eyes 'they said they have K-Kurt and he's b-b-been in and a-a-a-acciden!t' she barely finished her sentence before she broke into sobs, running towards her husband to wrap her arms around him tightly.

Burt was completely shocked, for a second he couldn't move, all he could do was stand there hugging his wife, trying not to lose control.

It was Finn who snapped him back to reality. He grabbed the phone out of Burt's hand and said a quick goodbye to Rachel he then spoke to his parents with a strong calm voice.

'Mom, Burt we have to go, get your jackets on I'll drive us to the hospital.'

Burt and Carole didn't move they still stood there holding each other trying to support one another.

'Mom, Burt come on! let's go, put your jackets on' Finn stood there expecting them to move and when they didn't he decided he was sick of them just standing there, yes he understood that they were in shock, but his baby brother was lying in some hospital bed and they were just standing there.

'Mom! Dad!' Finn practically shouted Carole and Burt's head whipped around to face him.

'Get your jackets! Now! Okay Kurt needs us!' Finn said in a lower but still firm voice.

That seemed to snap Burt out of the unresponsive state he was in because the next thing he knew he was being pushed out the door by his step dad, who was pulling his mom through the door behind him.

Burt turned around for literally two seconds so he could slam the door closed then he was running to the car that was in the driveway dragging Carole with him.

Once they were all seated in the car, Finn in the driver's seat, Burt in the passengers and Carole in the back Finn turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of the driveway like a mad man.

'Finn' his step father said, he thought he was about to be scowled at for driving the way he was but he wasn't. 'Thankyou… I lost it back there, I just shut down and I couldn't move or think or…or do anything, if it wasn't for you we would still be back at the house so thank you'

Finn took his eyes off the road to look at his step father for a quick moment. 'It's okay Da-Burt' he returned his eyes to the road, trying to hide his embarrassment, he had called Burt Dad for the first time back at the house and now it seemed to come out automatically.

'Finn…son.' Burt reached his hand to touch his step sons shoulder 'it's okay' he said gently 'Finn, If you want to call me Dad…well then I would feel so honoured... because…I love you kid and seeing you now, how strong you're being for Kurt…I'm proud of you and like I said… I would be honoured.' Burt said quietly his eyes watering a little.

'Thanks…Dad' Finn said just as quietly.

Carole who had been watching this happen from the backseat of the car started sobbing even harder and tears of happiness started to run down her already wet face.

* * *

><p>Blaine's stomach was filled with butterflies as he rested his hand on the door knob. He didn't know why he was so terrified of opening the door… but he was.<p>

_Just deep breaths Blaine, remember the Sister said it wasn't that bad… remember…COURAGE!_

Blaine took a deep breath as he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it :D<strong>

**so please tell me if you want it to end or if you want it to keep going (and if you want it to keep going- tell me how far e.g graduation, college, marriage?)**

**thanks :D Klisses!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hi everyone :) i seriously love you all, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and alerts and favs and everything!**

**okay so its really late at night...again, but i had to post this. so this chapter is just how Kurt and Blaine get back together... i wanted to make it a big huge emotional moment but it didnt work out that way so tell me what you think. there is a Harry Potter reference in here (finally) and a kliss (FINALLY!)**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 13 (im a little superstitious) if its a bad chapter then we know why :D**

**also alot of people said i should continue the story so if you have any ideas, any at all, as to where it should go from here, let me know because at this moment anything can happen and i've had some suggestions before and they really helped so yeah.**

**i hope you like this chapter... i wasnt sure about it but , yeah.**

**review and let me know what ya think :D**

**don't**** own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine was in the door his breath flew out of him. All of a sudden that terrified feeling he had a moment ago was replaced by absolute confusion.<p>

Blaine was expecting to see a broken Kurt in this bed he was expecting his heart to explode with pain but Instead of seeing Kurt he saw another boy, he had a bandage wrapped around his head and a slightly purple bruise on one of his cheeks but other than that he looked relatively unharmed.

This boy looked strangely familiar, but Blaine just wanted to get out of the room and find Kurt.

_Why would she send me here? I asked her for Kurt and- oh wait she said "the cute boy"…well I guess to the opposite sex this boy might be considered cute… but he's nothing compared to Kurt._

As Blaine was turning to leave the boy's eyes opened and looked straight at Blaine.

_Why do you look so familiar?_

'Umm… hello…umm I'm sorry. Wrong room, I'll just be going now' Blaine said awkwardly.

'No don't go' when Blaine heard the boys voice he suddenly realised who he was.

But Blaine wasn't used to seeing this boy so vulnerable and he wasn't used to the fear in his voice, usually Puck tried to convey emotions such intimidation and fear, not worry and confusion.

'oh no its okay Puck …umm I, umm….im not going. It's okay I'll stay… for a bit' Blaine regretted the words as soon as they came out, because right now all he wanted to do was go and find Kurt.

Puck was looking at Blaine as though he had just asked him to spell 'antidisestablishmentarianism'…. He looked bewildered, and when he spoke to Blaine he sounded it too. 'Who's Puck?'

* * *

><p><em>Ouch ouch ouch ouch<em>

_Why does it hurt so much? Oh yeah I got hit by a truck….i forgot that part_.

Kurt was lying in his bed in room 317, his eyes were closed but he didn't need to see himself to know he looked like crap, he could tell just by the pain in his body that he had a broken wrist, maybe a broken rib and he has a searing pain across his forehead that was hurting more than any other part of his body.

_Oh god this hurts, maybe I should get up…no that's a stupid idea….maybe I should call for help….but I would have to move to do that and right now I just want to stay perfectly still._

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit.<em>

'What do you mean whose Puck?' Blaine asked in disbelief.

'Well you said "Puck"…who is he?' Puck asked whilst sitting up in his bed.

_He doesn't know who he is, this is just like in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, but I'm Harry Potter- I wish and Kurt is my Ginny! Because Puck is Lockhart!_

'umm…well, your Puck and your….well your….umm your Puck' Blaine said uncomfortably because he really didn't know how to describe this guy.

'oh so I'm Puck!' Puck said a look of understanding crossed his face.

'yes' Blaine said feeling relieved that they both knew who each other was now.

'What's your name?' Puck asked looking Blaine up and down.

_Whys he looking at me like that?_

'My names Blaine, Blaine Anderson'

'that's a good name' he said seductively whilst shifting himself on the bed.

_Oh fuck. No this is not happening! This guy is straight! i swear he's straight!_

Blaine cleared his throat 'umm, thank you'

'you're welcome babe' Puck practically purred his reply.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!_

'umm Puck' Blaine said nervously 'we aren't umm… well I'm not….well the thing is you're not… gay, your straight, very straight and according to Kurt you like a girl umm…Lina, no…Lisa… Laura… Lauren!' Blaine exclaimed loudly, his nerves were making him jumpy.

'oh I probably do like that girl babe, but that doesn't mean I can't like you' Puck explained this to Blaine with a sly wink and then started to get up out of bed and move closer to him, despite Blaine's protests.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

* * *

><p><em>Okay I should really start to move now….<em>

Kurt was still lying in bed. To tired and to sore to move, he lay there with his eyes closed listening to the beeping of the machines next to him. It was only when he heard muffled voices from the room next to him did his eyes snap open.

'No Puck seriously' – _wait a second is that Blaine! Blaine's here! My Blaine! Oh thank god! Wait… why is he next door with Puck, oh Puck…I wonder if he's okay- but what the hell is he doing with my boyfriend!_

'Are you telling me you don't find me sexy?' – _Whoa what is this Fuckery!_

'Yeah sure puck, you're attractive, no get back on the bed!'- _Blaine did you seriously just tell Puck to get on the bed? What the hell is going on over there!_

Kurt slowly started to sit up in bed, despite the objections his body was making. He felt the tug of the wires in his arms as he tried to sit up. He pulled himself into a sitting position and he swung his legs out of the bed, his bare feet made contact with the hard, cold floor and a shiver ran through his body. He stood up slowly but was overcome by a wave of dizziness and plonked back down.

_I need to get next-door! I need to get Blaine away from Puck!_

'see so you admit it I am sexy…wanna touch my Mohawk?' – _Fucking Puck, just leave Blaine alone!_

'what? No dude that's just weird'- _good job Blaine keep him away from you._

'weird? No Blaine I think you mean kinky'- _THAT IS IT!_

Kurt was now standing on his feet and ripping the wires from his arms; ignoring the pain and the dizziness he took angry steps out into the hall, with one thought on his mind.

_Back off Puck! BLAINE IS MINE!_

* * *

><p>'no Puck I mean it's just plain old weird! now please get back into bed' Blaine begged Puck.<p>

_He lost his memory but he kept his personality for sure._

'only if you join me' Puck whispered naughtily and crept even closer to Blaine placing one hand on his arm, Blaine felt like he was going to be sick.

'Puck you have to listen to me! You are straight! you like girls! I like boys!' Blaine practically screamed at him.

'exactly, you like boys, therefore you like me and don't worry baby that's a good thing-'

'NOAH PUCKERMAN!' the door flung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Kurt who was clutching at his broken wrist. He did a fast hobble into the room and slapped Puck's arm away from Blaine.

'Noah get your dumb fucking arse into bed right now! This is my boyfriend Noah! Okay? He's mine and don't you forget it!' Puck scrambled back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin with a petrified look on his face.

Blaine just stood there stunned. It was Kurt.

It had been less than 24hours but it seemed like a life time since he had last seen him.

_Oh god Kurt I missed you._

Blaine barely had time to complete his thought before Kurt had grabbed him with his good arm and dragged him into the hallway. Once they were in the hallway Blaine was about to start apologising for everything but before he could even make a sound Kurt crashed their lips together in a rough kiss. It was short and passionate and when they pulled away they both had smiles on their faces. They then pulled each other into a frantic hug, Kurt didn't even feel the pain that was being caused by his broken rib, all he could feel was Blaine.

They both sighed in relief and then the words came falling out of their mouths at the exact same time

'I love you!'

* * *

><p><strong>sorry to end it like that. i was going to add more drama and apologising and stuff but that didn't work out but yeah hope you liked it. if you have any ideas as to what should happen next in Blaine and Kurts lives please tell me! i love it when my lovely reviewers give me ideas.<strong>

**i promise there will be more "plot" next chapter :D**

**love you all !**

**KLISSES!**

**speaking of Klisses, it took me 13 chapters but i finally incorporated one! **


	14. Chapter 14

**hello to all my wonderful readers :D**

**im so tired, just saying, s soon as this is uploaded ima go to bed! but i wrote this chapter half during school half just then, i find it really easy to write during math class... anyways this chapter is more Klaine-ness!**

**This chapter is very... random...? yeah random.**

**read, enjoy, review :D**

**i hope you like it**

**i own glee, all the characters they belong to me, jokes ... i wish!**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine simply held each other for a long moment. It was only when Blaine felt something wet slide down his neck that he pulled back to look at Kurt.<p>

_Is he crying?_

'Oh Kurt oh are you hurt? Did I hurt you?' Blaine asked his voice filled with concern.

'No you didn't I'm just so happy and I'm s-s-so sorry Blaine, I'm sorry' Kurt took a shuddering breath and more tears started flowing down his face.

_Oh no baby don't cry._

'oh no Kurt no don't cry it's not your fault it's mine! I shouldn't have ran away from you. I should have stayed and listened to what had happened, I was just so... I don't know... hurt…mad…and I don't know… Jealous?' Blaine said but it sounded more like a question, he then put both of his hands on either side of Kurt's face, and stretched his thumbs out to catch Kurt's tears.

'you were jealous?' Kurt asked shyly avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's lips pulled up into a grin. 'Yes, of course I was, some moron was kissing my perfect boyfriend, I was so angry and I just wanted to punch him... But' Blaine's face grew sad and his smile faded, he looked down at his feet and continued 'I-I-I misunderstood the situation I t-t-thought that maybe you d-didn't want me anymore...'

_Please say you want me…I want you.._

Kurt's heart was breaking. He hated seeing Blaine like this and it hurt him to hear the things he was saying.

'Blaine Everett Anderson. I. Love. You. I always will and I'm so sorry for what happened I was just in shock and I should have slapped him when he got closer, but I didn't think he would kiss me and I'm just so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Blaine I will always want you. Forever.'

_Thank god._

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes; they were filled with fresh tears. Blaine moved one of his hands around to the nape of Kurt's neck and pulled him closer, when their lips were brushing against each other Blaine whispered 'forever' and leaned in just slightly closer and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

_Forever… I like the sound of that._

They could both feel the pure love behind the kiss as their lips slid against each other. Kurt sighed happily against Blaine's lips and he deepened the kiss.

'Babe, I thought we had something special!' It was Puck who interrupted the kiss; he was standing at his door with his bed sheet around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kurt broke away from the kiss and Blaine dropped his hand away from Kurt's neck and slid it around his waist instead.<p>

_Seriously Puck, if you don't leave Blaine alone I swear…_

'Noah I thought I told you to get into bed!' Kurt said through his teeth.

'i am in bed see' Puck said shaking his bed sheet at Kurt's face. 'And I had to come and see what was going out here, and it's a good thing I did your trying to steal my man'

_That's it!_

Blaine could feel Kurt tense up under his arm. He rubbed what he hoped was soothing circles on his back.

'Listen here Noah' Kurt started in a low voice 'he is not your man, he is my man, he will never be yours, he is mine!' Kurt drew the last word out his eyes fixed on Puck. Suddenly the phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into Blaine's head.

Puck shrunk under Kurt's glare and retreated back into his room slowly. As soon as he was gone Kurt released a frustrated groan and Blaine wrapped both arms around his waist.

'your adorable when your jealous' Blaine breathed into his ear. Kurt shivered at the feeling and turned so they were face to face with Blaine's arms still wrapped around him.

'I'm not jealous' Kurt said unconvincingly and Blaine smiled. 'I just thought he should understand that your mine and he can never ever have you' Kurt whispered quietly 'Sorry for treating you like your my property or something'

Blaine smile grew bigger. 'Baby you can own me any day'

_I like the sound of that._

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, the pain of his rib was seriously starting to get uncomfortable, before it had been annoying and he could tolerate it, but now it just hurt so bad.<p>

Blaine pressed his lips to the top of Kurt's head and sighed. He was so happy.

Kurt started to shift in Blaine's arms.

'Baby what's wrong?' Blaine asked voice filled with concern again.

'it's nothing' Kurt lied trying to bury his face deeper into Blaine's shoulder.

_Baby you can't lie to me._

'no seriously, babe what's wrong?' Blaine asked sounding worried now, he removed his arms from Kurt's waist and placed them on either side of Kurt's chest.

'ouch' Kurt gasped before he could stop himself.

_What did I do?… oh shit!_

Realisation spread across Blaine's face but was quickly replaced by horror.

'Oh shit Kurt I'm so sorry I forgot about your rib and your arm and oh your hurt Kurt your hurt!' Blaine was examining Kurt to see it there were any more hidden bumps or bruises.

'Blaine I'm fi-' Kurt started but was cut off by Blaine's fingers on his mouth, Kurt tried to ignore how much he like the feeling of them there.

'Kurt don't even try to tell me that you're fine. I'm sorry I was just so happy about us being back together- even though we weren't exactly broken up but anyways I just forgot and oh I'm a horrible boyfriend and the nurse on the phone told me and I forgot!' Blaine finished angrily.

_I can't believe I forgot!_

Kurt tugged Blaine's hand away from his mouth and laced their fingers together.

'Blaine you don't have to be sorry about anything okay, I forgot too, until it started to hurt.' Kurt said reassuringly. Blaine just looked down at their laced fingers.

_I love you… forever._

'Blaine baby, please look at me, Blaine, I love you' Blaine tilted his face slightly upwards to look at Kurt through his long lashes.

'Forever' Blaine said and Kurt smiled, he had a feeling that this word was going to a lot like 'courage'

'Come on let's get you into bed' Blaine sighed pulling at the hand that Kurt had laced with his own.

'Dirty' Kurt said unable to contain his giggles and he leant in to kiss Blaine on the lips, just as their lips were about to join together a voice echoed through the hallway.

'KURT!'

* * *

><p>Kurt whipped his head round to where the voice came from.<p>

'DAD!'

_Oh my Gaga dad!_

Kurt was so happy to see his father that he started to run down the hall, pulling Blaine with him. The pain was excruciating but he didn't need to go far before Burt ran up to him and lifted him into a hug bear hug.

'ouch Dad, Dad, broken, rib' Burt quickly released his son, tears flooding his eyes.

_Oh Dad don't cry._

Burt had his hands on Kurt's shoulders and Kurt had his broken wristed hand on one of his dads while the other still clutched Blaine.

Burt took one look at Kurt's broken wrist and the cut along his forehead and the tears in his eyes began to over flow.

'Oh Kurt I'm so so sorry, I was angry and confused... I didn't understand and I was an idiot, you should have punched me!' Burt was crying freely now.

'Dad it's okay I forgive you and I understand, I didn't explain anything to you and-'

'You shouldn't have needed to! I should've been on your side I was just... I don't know, angry at that kafsty kid'

_Karofsky_ Kurt automatically corrected Burt in his mind.

_Oh fuck Karofsky!…I forgot he was the one who did this, where is he_?- Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's apology .

'I was so angry and I took it out on you... I'm so sorry' Kurt pulled his Dad into a tight hug, ignoring his rib and now his wrist which had begun to ache.

'Dad it's okay, I love you' Kurt whispered to his dads shoulder.

'i love you to son' Burt whispered into Kurt's hair.

They were all silent for what seemed like ages…until Finn broke it.

'awwww mmmeeeee ttttooooo!' he said and ruffled Kurt's hair.

They all laughed and Carole came up to kiss Kurt's cheek.

Kurt seemed a little stunned he hadn't even seen them arrive, but there they were. He was just so happy to see his dad again and now he knew everything would be alright.

_I have my Dad back, I have my Blaine back, nothing can ruin this._

* * *

><p><em>Shit... i knew i spoke to soon.<em>

Kurt's happiness was shattered by a gentle voice 'Kurt Hummel? My name in Lieutenant Gordon' the voice belonged to a tall, dark haired police officer. She had steely blue eyes but they weren't angry or cold…they were soft and kind.

Every pair of eyes in the hallway, including the lieutenants blue ones, were trained on Kurt.

_Oh shit, I bet she's here to talk about Karofsky…. and nobody knows that I saw him in the truck…. Shit._

'h-hello' Kurt said with a shaky voice.

'Kurt, is it okay if I call you Kurt?' Kurt nodded his head. 'well Kurt I have some important news to tell you… but maybe you would want to do this somewhere more private?' the lieutenant asked giving a pointed look to his empty room.

'umm yeah sure... We can all go to my room if you want?' Kurt said hesitantly.

'i think that would be best' she said kindness in her voice.

They were all making their way to. Kurt's room when an ear splitting scream stoped them in their tracks.

'FINN HUDSON! HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!'

* * *

><p>Finn spun on the spot looking down the hallway at the very short, very angry girl storming his way.<p>

'Rachel? What the he'll do you think you're doing here?' Finn asked he seemed to be angry but happy all at the same time.

'you hung up on me! How could you do that?' Rachel said outrage filling her voice.

Everyone just stood there watching the teens argue.

'no I didn't Rachel, I said goodbye to you then I hung up! My god did you really get that upset over me hanging up, shit!' Finn exclaimed.

'Finn language' Carole said sternly.

'umm sorry to interrupt this but Kurt would you please accompany me to your room?' the lieutenant asked

'oh yeah sure' Kurt said he was actually reluctant to go, he loved when something juicy like this happened.

The lieutenant opened the door and held it open so everyone could walk through, Kurt and Blaine were the first to go through, still holding hands, Burt and Carole followed and then finally the lieutenant who closed the door after herself.

Rachel and Finn stood there for a long moment simply looking at each other, they could here the muffled voices coming from Kurt's room, but they couldn't make out what was being said.

'Listen Rachel I'm sorry if I "hung up" on you' Finn began to speak softly 'but I don't get why your so upset. Like what did I do? Why did it hurt you so much that you had to come and stalk me at a hospital just to yell at me? Why Rach?' Finn asked

Rachel stared at Finn and then decided that she might as well tell him the truth.

'Because I still love you. I never stopped.' She said simply.

_Whoa what…she still loves me… that's good…because I still love her._

'Thank god.' Finn said with a sigh, leaning back against one of the walls in the hallway.

'What?' Rachel asked looking amazed.

'Well I mean thank god because it would have been awkward if I was the only one of us who loved the other…wait did that even make sense?' Finn asked trying to work out what he had just said; Rachel on the other hand was absolutely thrilled that her dreams had finally come true. She practically ran the few feet over to where Finn stood and launched herself at him and she crushed their lips together.

* * *

><p>'HE WHAT!' Burt yelled positively fuming, he stood up from the hard plastic hospital chair he was sitting in and started to angrily pace the room.<p>

'I'm going to kill him I swear to god!' this time it was Blaine he said it casually as though he was stating what colour his shirt was. The earnestness in his voice made Kurt shiver.

'No you're not Blaine' Kurt said looking at his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him on the bed.

'Yes Blaine Kurt's right, you won't kill him. I will!' Burt said from where he had stopped over by the window.

'That's enough from the both of you' Carole said in a stern voice.

'We could kill him together' Blaine said still sincerity still flooded through his words.

'That could work' Burt said looking over at Blaine with a smile, he was starting to like this boy.

'no that could not work' the lieutenant said from where she stood at the head of Kurt's bed 'because I would arrest the both of you, just like I arrested Mr Karofsky' when the lieutenant said this everyone froze.

'You mean he's in jail?' Blaine asked, his previous state of mind seemed to have disappeared.

'Yes and he will stay there for a very very long time, I can promise you that' she said reassuringly to them.

Kurt released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He felt a mixture of emotions knowing that Karofsky was in jail, relief, joy, happiness… but he also felt sad for the boy.

'How can you be so sure he will be there for a long time? What if he makes bail, or whatever you call it?' Kurt asked.

'he confessed Kurt, he confessed to everything and that is all the evidence we need to put him away, with a confession like his, he doesn't even get a trial all he gets is a cell.' The lieutenant said in a confident voice.

The whole room was silent, after a while Burt broke the tension.

'Damn it!' he said 'I'm sorry Blaine'

Just like everyone else, Blaine looked at Burt with a confused expression. Burt took pity on the room filled with people and decided to explain.

'Blaine we **can't **kill him when he's in jail…this is going to be harder than we originally planned… like I said damn it!'

They all broke out into laughter and for the first time in what seemed like days, but technically it wasn't even 24 hours, Kurt felt some sort of peace.

'I love you so much Dad' Kurt said to his father who broke out into an even bigger grin, he then leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and whispered 'don't worry babe, I love you just as much, actually no I don't… I love you even more'

'I love you too, Kurt...Forever'

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hi everyone :D**

**so this chapter starts the 'plot' that i've been promising.  WARNING: there is a word that i use at the very end of this chapter and i hated using it but i had to for the story so im sorry.**

**review and let me know if you like it and if you think i should keep going because i feel like im boring you all.**

**i dont own glee**

* * *

><p>Blaine held Kurt in his arms as they lay together on the hospital bed, the lieutenant had left a few minutes ago. She was happy for the two boys, but she was also a little sad to know that this was not the end of their problems, she has a gay brother herself and she knows that it will be a while before people will accept them …but they have each other and she figured that that would make everything all right.<p>

Burt and Carole also left, just after the lieutenant; they went down the hall to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. Burt was a little reluctant to go at first knowing that he was leaving his son alone with his boyfriend, in a room that has a bed in it. He was going to suggest to Blaine that he should come with them and get something to eat or drink, but a nurse chose that moment to walk in and give Kurt a dose of painkillers, she told them that they would make him drowsy and he should take this time to get some rest. Knowing that his son would be asleep in a matter of minutes he said a quick goodbye to him and gave Blaine a look that said i-may-like-you-kid-but-watch-yourself and he left. Finn still hadn't returned and Blaine was wondering if maybe Rachel had kidnapped him.

'Blaine?' Kurt broke their comfortable silence.

'Yeah?'

'I love you' Blaine chuckled softly, causing Kurt's head to bounce up and down a little

'I love you too' Blaine whispered into his hair.

Blaine began stroking Kurt's hair until his breathing became deeper and evened out, when he knew Kurt was asleep he stopped and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him slightly tighter than necessary. At that moment all Blaine wanted was to hold the boy he loves.

* * *

><p>'Thank God he's okay' Carole said as she and Burt sat down at a small table in the middle of a huge hospital cafeteria that was packed with people.<p>

'Yeah, I was so worried… I don't know I what I would've done if he was seriously hurt or…worse' Burt's voice cracked on the last word, he cleared his throat and sat a little higher in his plastic chair not wanting to break down again.

'Burt it's okay, Kurt's going to be fine, in a few weeks his wrist will be healed and so will his rib' Carole said placing one of her hands on top of Burt's and giving it a squeeze.

'Did you see the cut on his head? He is going to be so pissed' Burt said with a small laugh.

'I talked to the nurse and she said that it would heal, there won't even be a scar' she said reassuringly.

'That's good...i just can't believe he's in here, what the hell is wrong with that Kafsty kid? When I find him I will kill him! I swear to God' Burt said through clenched teeth.

'No you won't honey, just try and calm down' Burt looked at his wife in disbelief.

'Calm down? Did you see what he did to Kurt!' his voice was starting to raise and a few people turned to look at them 'he hurt my son and not just the physical hurt, did you see Kurt last night when he came home crying? He looked dead! Can you imagine what must have been feeling? And what about Blaine? That poor boy had to see his boyfriend get kissed! And-'

'Wait … Blaine saw it?...that must have been so horrible' Carole said interrupting Burt's rant.

'Yes he saw it! He saw it! Finn told me! God Damnit! I hate that kafsty kid! He made Kurt's life a living hell for years and now when Kurt had finally found some happiness he goes and ruins it! I just want to…' he couldn't think of an appropriate word to describe what he wanted to do so he just let out and angry growl.

He sat there for a few moments panting heavily, some of the people started to look away but the others continued to stare at the red faced man.

'I know' Carole said quietly looking her husband in the eyes 'honey, I think of Kurt as my son, not my step-son, but my son and when I got the call from the hospital and they told me about him… I almost fainted…I love him Burt and I feel the same way you do, but we have to try and stay calm for him and for Blaine, so we can all move past this and get on with our lives' Burt looked at his wife, only once before has he ever loved a women as much as he loves Carole, he took some calming breaths and leaned over the table to place a kiss on her cheek.

'I love you…thank you' he said quietly.

'I love you'

* * *

><p>'Listen Rach…I love you and everything, but sometimes you've just got to relax okay?'<p>

Finn and Rachel were sitting at a table over in the far right corner of the busy cafeteria. They were oblivious to Finns parents who were sitting at the centre of the room.

'I love you too… and yes I am sorry about yelling at you and screaming in your face and….well pretty much everything I did back there' she said with a small smile reaching her hands across the table to hold onto his.

'It's okay, it was just a little scary' Finn said and they laughed together remembering how much they truly do love each other and how easy it is for them to be close to each other.

'So, how did you actually know where I was?' Finn asked

'oh, well when your father asked me where Blaine went to I honestly didn't know but then Carole answered him in the background and I heard her say the Good Samaritan and well…I was mad that you hung up on me which I realise now you actually didn't…anyways so I found it on my GSP and i asked for Kurt's room because you would obviously be there and well that's how I found you' Rachel finished, Finn just sat there with a love-struck smile on his face.

'What?' Rachel asked, a little self-consciously, when Finn didn't say anything.

'I just forgot how cute you are when you talk…and you talk a lot!' he said with a smile.

Rachel blushed and looked down at the table, one of Finns hands came out of her own and gently brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, she looked up from the table and smiled at him.

'Your cute too, you know' Rachel said softly.

'Really? When?' Finn asked in a playful tone.

'Umm pretty much always' she said honestly in a serious voice.

Finn started to laugh but Rachel scooted her car around the table so she was now sitting next to him and she silenced his lips with a kiss.

They both broke away feeling slightly lightheaded and in a little breathless, Finn stood suddenly and held his hand out to a shocked Rachel.

'Come on' he said answering her unasked question 'we should go see how Kurt and Blaine are doing'

Rachel took his hand and together they made their way back to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>'Do you think we should head back?' Carole asked Burt.<p>

'Yeah, the nurse said Kurt should be asleep because of the meds, so maybe Blaine wants a break' Burt said

'I doubt it' Carole said as they stood together and began walking to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>'Finn!' Finns hand squeezed Rachel's as he turned to look at who was shouting his name for the second time today.<p>

'Oh mom! Bur-Dad!' he said fumbling on Burt's name. Old habits die hard. 'Me and Rach were just going to go see Kurt and Blaine'

'So you two made up?' Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah we did' Rachel answered with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

'Well that's wonderful' Carole said and kissed her sons cheek and giving Rachel a warm smile.

They all began walking down the hall to Kurt's room in a comfortable silence, when they reached the door Burt was the first to go through and he stopped dead in his tracks causing Carole to run into the back of him.

'Ouch honey. What's wrong? Why'd you stop?' Carole asked squeezing her way around her husband and Rachel following Finns lead did the same. The four of them stood there watching the two boys in the bed. The boys weren't doing anything inappropriate or rude, they were fully clothed and their hands were "kept to themselves". Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest and his hand with the broken wrist was gripping Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's face was buried in Kurt's hair and both his arms were wrapped around Kurt's middle holding him tightly. It was just them together sleeping on a bed, but the moment was so intimate they all felt like they were intruding. One by one they all left, Burt was the last to leave as he was leaving he couldn't help but smile at his son and his sons boyfriend, he was happy that Kurt finally has what he's been dreaming of and he sure deserved it.

When Burt was outside Carole took his hand and they made their way back to the cafeteria this time to have lunch with Rachel and Finn.

'Carole?'

'Yes honey'

'I think Blaine's going to have to start calling me Burt… I have a feeling he'll be around for a while'

'So do i'

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were so happy for their son that they didn't hear the angry footsteps of a man and a women behind them, they didn't hear Kurt's door fly open and it was only when they reached the end of the corridor that they heard the screaming. It was done by two sets of voices the first sounded furious and disgusted, the seconded sounded horrified and desperate.<p>

'Blaine Everett Anderson! Get your ass out of that bed you disgusting faggot!'

'DAD? No Dad Don't! Please Don't ! PLEASE! NO!'

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is, im so so sorry about using that word.<strong>

**love you all!**

** review!**

**Klisses!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi everyone :D**

**thanks for all the reviews and everything :D school is boring me so im sitting in class updating this story, when im actually supposed to be typing up an extended response.**

** WARNING! the rating has been changed because there is violence in this chapter :/**

**read and enjoy**

**i dont own glee but i wished i owned Darrens pants ;D don't we all !**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were around the corner of the hospitals corridor but they heard the screaming, they took one look at each other and then ran back around into the hallway, they could see Burt and Carole in front of them already running back to Kurt's room, his parents were less than two meters away when a curly headed boy was literally being dragged out of the door.<p>

Blaine was half walking, half being dragged by who Finn could only assume was his father. The man doing the dragging was tall, muscular, he had dark, straight, brown hair and his eyes were the colour of coal. Blaine was trying to break free of his father's grip but by doing so he was only inflicting more pain on himself.

'Dad please stop! Mom please!' his voice was desperate as he begged for help from his parents, it was obvious that Blaine took after his mother, she was short with long, dark, curly hair and she shares the same beautiful, hazel eyes as her son, except hers were filled with hatred and revulsion.

'Shut your filthy mouth Blaine!' her voice was icy and it made Finn shiver.

'Hey! No! Where are you going? Leave him alone!' Kurt came stumbling out of the room, looking dazed and disoriented; the pain killers had been very effective on him.

Blaine's mother spun on her heel to glare at Kurt and for a moment Blaine's father stopped trying to yank his sons hair out. Everyone was staring at Kurt. Blaine's mother was opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Burt who had stepped in front of Kurt to glare at her.

'What the hell do you think you doing! Let him go!' he said furiously.

'How dare you tell me what to do? You have no right! He is my _son_' she spat the word 'and I will treat him as how I see fit! I suggest you do the same to yours!'

With those last words she turned and her husband started to pull her son again.

Burt was absolutely furious; he couldn't form words, his anger was causing him to forget how to talk. Kurt however didn't seem to have that problem.

'No you can't do that to him! Leave him alone! Stop it your hurting him! Stop!'

Nobody stopped, nobody listened.

'Please stop it! Blaine! Blaine! Leave him alone!' Kurt tried to run around his dad, but Finn ran up behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug to hold him back. 'No! Finn stop! I need to help him! He needs me! Blaine I'm sorry! Finn let go! Blaine!' Kurt continued to struggle against his brother as Blaine struggled against his father.

'Kurt help me! Kurt!' Blaine gave up on begging his parents and moved onto his last hope, Kurt.

Blaine's dad neared the elevator at the end of the hall and he pushed the button the doors opened immediately and he pushed Blaine inside and he fell to the floor. His dad held the door open for his mother, I chivalrous gesture that seemed extremely out of place.

'Blaine I'm sorry! Blaine!' Kurt was still struggling against Finn. Carole and Burt had their arms wrapped around each other in shock and Rachel stood their holding herself.

The doors started to close and with one last plea to Kurt for help the doors shut in Blaine's face.

'NO! BLAINE!' Kurt was gasping for air he couldn't breathe, his body felt like it was made of lead and his head was spinning. Finn finally let go of him and he ran. He took exactly five steps before he blacked out and collapsed on the ground.

'd-d-dad please don't' Blaine whimpered in the corner of the elevator.

'Blaine we've been through this before' and it's true, the Andersons have been through this many times before and it's never worked, but that doesn't stop them from trying. No matter how many times it doesn't work it never stops them from trying to beat the gay out of their son.

'Get up Blaine' his mother's tone came out cold and clipped.

He did as he was told, shoulders slumped, head down, he learnt long ago that when his mother asked him to do something, no matter what she asks, is it is crucial that you agree.

The elevator stopped on the ground level to let a young couple holding a bundle of flowers in. The couple took one look at the family and their laughter died away. They stood in the back corner of the elevator, the one across from Blaine, he still had his head down but he could feel their eyes on him. The elevator travelled down one more level to the underground car park and the family got out leaving the couple standing inside. When the doors were closed and they were alone his father spoke.

'Did you see that Blaine? That was a normal relationship between a male and a female. Maybe after tonight you can try doing that'

_After tonight? Does this mean they're going to beat me again? Of course it does, it always means that._

'I will never try that dad, I'm gay.' Blaine said in a strong voice, holding his chin up high. Bad idea.

Before he had time to think about what he had just said Blaine's fathers fist hit him straight in the stomach, he buckled over gasping for air.

'What did you say you were?' his father growled at him.

'Andrew, not here' his mother said in a wary voice.

_Yeah dad, not here, too many witnesses _

Andrew gave a sharp nod of his head and pulled Blaine up by his curls, he really did have a thing for dragging his son by his hair. When they reached a black SUV Blaine's mother pulled a set of car keys out a hand bag she was carrying and she pushed the little green button on the electronic locker and the car unlocked itself. Blaine's father pulled the back door open and shoved his son inside and slammed the door shut forcefully. He then went and helped his wife into the car before finally getting in himself. He took one look at the cowering boy on the backseat before he turned the ignition on and started to drive.

* * *

><p>It had been four hours since Blaine had literally been dragged out of Kurt's arms screaming, four hours since he blacked out and it's been four hours since his step-brother had picked him up and rested him on the hospital bed he is currently in.<p>

_Oh god… my head! Why am I in bed alone… where's Blaine?_

'Blaine!' Kurt sat straight up gasping his boyfriends name as all the memories of what had happened came crashing down on him.

'Whoa. Kurt relax, lay down' his father came over to him from where he had been sitting with his wife and put a hand on his chest trying to force him back down.

'No dad no I have to help Blaine he needs me' Kurt said desperately trying to get out of bed but his father was to strong.

'Listen Kurt, you have to stay here okay, I know you want to go after Blaine but you can't okay, buddy you've been out of it for four hours, it's almost 5'oclock' Burt said softly.

Kurt just stared at his father in shock. He couldn't believe that he had been out for that long.

'What happened?' Kurt asked in a pained voice 'after I blacked out what happened?'

Burt sighed, he really didn't want to discuss this right now but he knew his son wouldn't give up.

'Okay Kurt, I'll tell you everything, just as long as you lay down' Kurt said nothing but he relaxed back into his pillows and Burt started to tell him everything.

'After you blacked out Finn carried you in here, Carole and I stayed out in the hall because the security had arrived. They asked what happened and we told them, we asked if they could do anything about it, like go and get Blaine back, but they said that because his _parents'_ he said the word as though he was repulsed by them, truth be told he was 'arehis legal guardians the best they can do is tell they police. We told them about the dragging and the abuse but they said unless it was extreme abuse and there is proof, they can't do anything-' Burt was cut off by Kurt's incredulous tone of voice.

'They need proof? He was dragged out of my arms by his father, he was the dragged by his hair down the hallway by the same man and he was then shoved in an elevator and they want proof? They have it! I'm proof! His parents can't get away with this!'

'Kurt,' his father said softly 'did you know about any of this? Did Blaine ever mention anything like this?' Burt asked in a soft voice.

'No that's the thing. He didn't he's always so out and proud to be gay and I figured his parents were oaky with that, but he never, ever, ever said anything to even suggest that he has parents like _them_'

'okay bud, I just had to ask…Kurt I'm sorry…Blaine, he doesn't deserve this and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he is safe, do you understand that Kurt? If he's as important to you as you are to him, well then I have to help him because… he's family now'

'Oh dad' Kurt sat up and hugged his father tightly. 'Dad i love you so much, and seeing parents like Blaine's I am reminded of how lucky I am that I have you, thank you dad' tears began to spill from Kurt's eyes.

'its okay kiddo…oh and Kurt I talked to the doctors and they said that its okay for you to go home tonight if you want, as long as you try and relax…I know that's going to be hard but-'

'No ,no I will try, if it means I can get out of here then I will try!' Kurt said with a smile.

'Alright kid, I'll go tell the doctor' Burt gave his son another quick hug and disappeared out the door. For the first time Kurt noticed Carole sitting in the room.

'Oh Carole…hi, I didn't even see you there, not that your unnoticeable its just I'm so worked up and i-i-I just want to find Blaine and I c-c-cant believe he has parents like that!' Kurt stopped talking and was waiting for Carole to respond, but she didn't. She simply walked over to the edge of the bed and engulfed her son in a huge hug.

Kurt broke down and started sobbing into her shoulder.

'oh m-my god this can't be h-happening, why is this h-happening? W-what did we d-d-do wrong?' Kurt couldn't stop the little hiccups that escaped from his lips.

'Kurt, this isn't your fault, this isn't Blaine's fault. And neither of you deserve this. You deserve acceptance, you love Blaine and he loves you! That's not wrong Kurt, that's right!'

'oh mom! I love you!' Kurt gasped into his mother's shoulder. Carole's breath hitched in her throat, it was the first time he had ever called her mom and she knew this was a huge deal to Kurt.

'I love you to son' she said and rubbed soothing circles on his back, eventually his breathing calmed down and he was able to sit up on his own. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Kurt's dad walked back into the room announcing that whenever he wanted to leave he could. Kurt stood up straight away and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>'Get up Blaine!' his mother ordered and Blaine tried to get back up into the chair. He had been knocked out on the floor for a good ten minutes. They were in the middle of his huge room and he was seated in a desk chair. His father stood over him with bloody knuckles.<p>

Blaine gasped as he pulled himself up back onto the chair and looked into his father's black eyes.

_Black like you soul_

'Blaine, why would you say something like that? Haven't you learnt your lesson? You cannot say anything about your disease in this house' Blaine's father said as he gripped Blaine's collar of his shirt and rose one of his clenched fist. He brought the fist down hard onto his son's cheek, for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Ten minutes earlier Blaine had been saying how if he could change he wouldn't, because he would never give Kurt up. That had earned him a punch to the temple by his father and that's why he had been unconscious on the ground.

'it's not a disease' Blaine said, his mouth was filling with blood from a gash on the inside of his cheek.

'yes it is Blaine!' his father growled and punched him in the stomach, Blaine gasped and bent over in the chair, struggling for breath his father grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up straight.

Blaine has been beat many times by his parents before, but they have never been this brutal, he usually just got slapped and the occasional punch but tonight, he had been slapped, kicked, punched, scratched and at one point in time his father had actually spat on him while he was struggling to breathe on the floor.

'Blaine, you are a disgusting, disgrace to this family. Your mother and I hate you. We don't know what we did to deserve a filthy son like you'

Blaine gasped and his eyes started to fill with tears, not because of the extreme physical pain but because this was the first time his parents had actually said they hated him, he always thought they had but hearing it like that made his heart ache.

'Nobody, Blaine will ever love you' his mother said 'because you don't deserve love'

'Kurt loves me and I love him!' Blaine said yelled stupidly, he knew he shouldn't have said it. He knew that by saying he loved another man, his life would probably end now, but he didn't care because it's the truth and he would sacrifice anything and everything for Kurt.

Blaine's parents both went silent. His mother grabbed hold of his bloody chin and forced him to meet her cold hard eyes. Blaine thought that maybe because she heard that he was in love, she would stop. He thought wrong. Blaine didn't realise that she was just distracting him from his father who had gone to get Blaine's old baseball bat from his closet.

Andrew Anderson walked up silently behind his son and without a second thought he swung the bat with an intense force straight at his sons head. The bat made a sickening sound as it impacted with Blaine's head. Andrew and his wife watched as their son's body slumped to the floor, Blaine lay there in a pool of his own blood barely breathing and his father dropped the bat and walked out of his son's room, he was followed closely by his wife. They didn't look back at their son, not once.

* * *

><p><strong>hope ya liked it :D<strong>

**sorry about the violence but Blaine's parents are really mean!**

**Klisses!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone :D thankyou so much for reviews and favs and everything ! love you all!**

**I know you all hate me for what i did to Blaine and for that i'm sorry :( but its all part of the story :D so please stick with it :D**

**This chapter is mostly Blaine, with some Kurt at the end :D**

**enjoy :D**

**don't**** own glee... I do however own Pink StarKid/Darren Glasses, that's right be jealous :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to die.<em>

When Blaine regained consciousness it was the first thought that ran through his mind. He didn't think he was going to die because of the wound at the back of his head, or because of the hundreds of bruises on his face or even because of the fact that every time he breathed his lungs burnt as though they were on fire. No, he thought he was going to die because he knew that his parents would come back and finish him off.

_My parents! Oh God! Where are they?_

Blaine held his breath as he listened for any sign of his parents…there was none.

He breathed a sigh of relief and regretting it when he felt the pain.

_Okay Blaine, you can't hear your parents but they're probably just asleep and you don't want to be here when they wake up. You have to leave now. Get up! Move!_

Blaine was internally yelling at himself trying to get his body to move but it wouldn't.

_Move! Fine then...just open your eyes… open them!_

Blaine's eyes slowly opened.

He was still laying face first on the floor of his room. He tried to look around without moving, but it was almost impossible. His room looked like it always did, nothing had changed, nothing was broken or out of place…except for the blood coated baseball bat that had rolled to the middle of the room when his father dropped it. When he saw the bat Blaine wanted to vomit.

_So that's what he hit me with…I have to leave…I have to go somewhere safe…I have to get to Kurt!_

It was the first time since he had lost consciousness that he'd thought of Kurt and now he couldn't stop thinking of him.

_I have to get to him, he'll keep me safe._

With the thought of being safe in Kurt's arms firmly fixed I his mind Blaine began the excruciatingly painful task of sitting up. First he moved his arms; they didn't seem to be hurt at all, just sore. He put them above his head and when he did he felt the crusty carpet under his fingers. He then tried to lift his face but he found that it was stuck to the carpet. It was only when he managed to pull himself free that he realised he had been glued down by his own blood. He felt the urge to vomit once again. He had his face free and was supporting all his weight on his arms and tried to think of how to get from the ground to standing on his feet without causing so much pain.

_Just do it quickly, like ripping of a band aid… but In this case it's more like wrapping your body in a huge roll of sticky tape then trying to unravel yourself…_

So he did it quickly, he pushed his battered torso up by his arms and pulled his legs up to support himself better, he was now in a crouching position but he was only there for a moment before he stood up completely straight.

His face screwed up in pain as the torture in his chest became even more agonising. He was gasping for breath but trying to be quiet so he didn't wake his parents.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! THIS HURTS ! MAKE IT STOP!_

Blaine was about to scream because the pain was so bad, but he stopped himself when he remembered the very strong painkillers that are in his dresser.

After all, this wasn't the first time Blaine had been beaten. After the fourth time Blaine's parents abused him, he went to a medical centre out of town and convinced the doctor there that he suffered from extremely painful and chronic migraines. He couldn't believe his luck when the doctor gave him a prescription without his parents being there, but he did and Blaine was thanking God for that doctor as he made his way over to his dresser.

As he was walking he realised that his arms, legs and neck were completely fine it was just his chest, his face and the back of his head, that were injured.

He finally got to the chest of drawers after what seemed like an hour and he pulled open his top draw, he fumbled through some clothes until his fingers toughed a small round cylinder, he grasped it tightly and pulled it out. When he heard the rattling of the pills inside he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Blaine popped the lid and put three into his mouth. He dry swallowed them. Gagging slightly he put the lid back on and shoved the rest into his jeans pocket.

_I'm lucky that doctor was such an idiot _Blaine thought this as he could feel the pills starting to take effect, he never questioned what was in them, all he knew was that they were fast, strong and they didn't cause any drowsiness, the only down side was that they wore off pretty quickly.

He stood there for another minute, waiting for the full effect, when the pain in his chest and face had reduced to a slight ache, he started to walk to his door, but he stopped when he reached for the handle.

_I can't go that way…my parents might wake up…but I can't stay here, they'll kill me._

Blaine looked back at his room, he was starting to panic.

_I can't get out, I can't leave, I can't get to Kurt!_

He was becoming frantic. Blaine began to reach for the door again, willing to take the risk, just as long as he could get out.

_Maybe if I'm quiet they won't hear me… there's no other way out of this room, except the window- The window!_

Blaine ran, literally, to his window. He reached it and steadied himself before slowly unlocking it and pushing it open. The fresh air of the night hit him and it felt good on his face. He looked down at the ground below; it wasn't a big drop…. He would _probably_ survive the fall. Blaine held onto the inside of the window and put one foot on the ledge when he thought he was steady enough, he put out the other foot. As Blaine jumped of the edge of the window he felt weightless and open, he smelled the air that rushed past him. It smelt like freedom.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay awake in his bed; the clock on his bedside table told him it was 3:30am. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep, he was too worried about Blaine. Blaine had never introduced him to his parents and that had annoyed him before… but he now understood why.<p>

He always knew that he was lucky to have a father like Burt, who was so accepting and loved him for who he was, but he never really appreciated it until he saw what Blaine's parents were like. The image of Blaine being dragged down the hallway kicking and screaming, begging for someone to help him, continued to replay itself in Kurt's mind. His eyes started to water again, he had been crying for two straight hours and when he thought he had no tears left, they came back again.

_Blaine I'm so sorry._

Kurt curled into a ball, ignoring his doctor's orders to sleep on his back because of his rib. He wrapped his arms around his legs and tried to sob himself to sleep.

He'd only been trying for ten minutes before he heard the pounding of fists on his front door. He sat straight up, blinking his tears away; he looked out his window and saw a black SUV mounted up on the curb. Kurt turned away from his window and walked to his door… the car looked horribly familiar to him for some reason.

_I know that car… I saw it outsides Blaine's house once before when I was waiting for him to get changed for our date..._

Kurt was walking up his stairs heading towards the front door when he stopped dead in his tracks, realisation washing over him.

_Oh. My. God! That car belongs to Blaine's Father! He's come for me! Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of any other way of getting Blaine out of his house safely...<strong>

**hope you liked it :)**

**Klisses !**


	18. Chapter 18

**hi everyone :D thank you for all your amazing reviews and i love ya all! :D**

**i am currently so sleep deprived, I'm about to fall asleep like right now!**

**i hope you like this chapter, i wasnt really sure about it so let me know what ya think :D**

**read an****d enjoy !**

**dont own glee ... but i will one day! *evil grin/laugh***

* * *

><p>Kurt was frozen. He couldn't move because the outright fear coursing through his veins have frozen him.<p>

_It's Blaine's dad! He's come here for me! How did he find me? Why is he here? _

As the pounding in the door continued Burt, Carole and Finn all came stumbling down the stairs, Burt holding a baseball bat and Finn had his football helmet on his head.

'Kurt! Go stand with Carole' Burt told his son as he hurried towards the door.

'Dad don't! It's Blaine's father! It's his car!' Kurt tried to warn his father but Burt had already flung the door wide open.

A bruised and battered Blaine fell through the doorway and landed at Burt's feet. Burt quickly flung the bat away and bent down and pulled the boy upright.

_BLAINE!_

'Blaine!' Kurt cried and ran to his boyfriend and embraced him in a tight hug.

_He's here! He's safe!_

Kurt and Blaine were wrapped around each other; they were completely oblivious to everyone else around them. They had each other and for those few moments nothing else in the world was important, for a few moments they blocked everything out, that's why they didn't hear Carole gasp and then burst into tears, they didn't hear Burt swear to the heavens that he would find Blaine's parents and kill them, but they did hear the soft voice that escaped Finns lips, 'Oh my god'.

Those three words broke Kurt out of his obliviousness. He pulled away slightly from Blaine so he could look at his face and when he did his heart broke into a million little pieces.

_Oh god!_

'Oh my god. No, Blaine no, oh god how did this happen?' Kurt asked his voice strangled and chocked.

Kurt removed his hands from where they were on Blaine's waist, and as slowly and as gently as he could, he put them on either side of Blaine's battered face. Every inch of Blaine's face was covered in dark, ugly, purple and black bruises. He had blood on his split lips and there was more blood coating his neck, when Kurt saw this he gasped and tried to turn Blaine so he could get a better look at the back of his head.

_Oh my Gaga, there's so much blood!_

'Blaine what happened?' Kurt asked practically crying, even as he asked the question he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Blaine reluctantly turned his back to Kurt so his boyfriend could see the rest if his injuries. 'My p-p-parents they b-b-beat me and m-m-m-my father he hit me with a b-b-bat' Blaine began sobbing and was hugging himself. Kurt stopped looking at the bloody mess of curls and turned Blaine back around to face him.

'It's okay' Kurt said gently taking Blaine's face in his hands 'you're safe now, you're safe with me. I promise' Kurt said, he wiped the tears that escaped from Blaine's black eyes.

'Yes you are Blaine, your safe here and you're staying here' Burt said in a firm voice. Kurt turned his head to look at his father in shock; he had forgotten his family were watching him.

'Mr Hummel I can't-' Blaine began to say in a small voice but he was interrupted by Carole.

'Hush Blaine, Burt's right. You're staying right here. We won't let you go back there' she said with a voice equally as firm as Burt's but it held a slight quiver.

'Yeah dude, you have to stay' Finn said as he took his helmet off.

_I love them all so much!_

Kurt gave a chocked laugh, he was so proud of his family. He turned back to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest but when Blaine gasped in pain he dropped them immediately.

'Blaine? What's wrong?' Kurt asked searching his boyfriends face, he could see that Blaine was about to deny that anything was wrong but Kurt stopped him 'and don't say it's nothing'

There was a pause when everyone was silent waiting for Blaine to answer and when he didn't it was barley a whisper.

'thepainkillersworeoff' Blaine mumble.

_What?_

'What? Say it again' Kurt said unable to understand Blaine the first time.

Blaine took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused and said it again 'i said...the painkillers wore off' he dropped his head to stare at his feet.

'What pain killers? What's wrong-?'

'Blaine lift up you shirt' it was Carole who had interrupted Kurt.

Everyone turned to gap at her but she continued to stare at Blaine who was giving her a pleading expression silently begging her to take her request back.

'w-why would I d-do that, there's nothing wrong with me' Blaine said he really, really, really didn't want to take his shirt off in front of Kurt, he didn't want him to see the marks his father had made. Blaine was worried that if Kurt saw them he wouldn't love him anymore.

'Tell me you'll still love me' Blaine whispered to Kurt.

_What does that mean…why would I stop loving him?_

'What?' Kurt asked, he was at a complete loss as to what was happening.

'please...promise me that after you see this...you'll still love me' Blaine whispered again, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

'Yes Blaine of course I will...forever, remember?' Kurt said not breaking eye contact.

'Forever' Blaine said in agreement and he took a step back towards the door and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Each and every button hurt more than the one before it and with each button Blaine could hear that gasps and small cries coming from his boyfriend and his family.

_No! oh Blaine I'm sorry!_

Tears were streaming down everyone's face, Carole's were out of disbelief, Finns out of pity, Burt's were out of rage, Blaine's were out of pain and Kurt had tears streaming down his face because of all those things and one other, love.

Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's chest, if this had of been any other time or place he would have been admiring the view but now as he stood with his family eyeing Blaine's chest he couldn't hide the sobs that escaped his lips. Blaine's chest was a mixture of four colours purple, black, red and blue. His top half of his chest was drenched in blood from where it had run down his neck from the wound on the back of his head. As Kurt looked at his boyfriends abdomen he could see a combination of blue, purple and black all blended together like angry splodges painted on Blaine's chest. But it was obvious that these colours weren't paint.

'i-I'm…disgusting...why w-would you l-l-l-love me?' Blaine's strangled words stopped Kurt from staring at Blaine's chest and he looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

_Baby, you're still beautiful to me!_

'Blaine' Kurt said softly as he moved closer to his boyfriend 'you are' Kurt gently put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and bent down so his face was centimetres from his boyfriends chest 'beautiful!' Kurt breathed the word and lightly kissed Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>Blaine shivered at the touch and suddenly became hyper aware that his boyfriends protective parents and step brother were watching the couples every move, but that didn't matter because Kurt lifted his head up so he was in direct eye line of Blaine.<p>

'i. Love. You' Kurt said his eyes Staring deeply into Blaine's.

_he still loves me? He still loves me!_

'i love you too' Blaine said his voice was filled with relief, honesty and love.

Kurt very slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's, when he pulled back he could taste blood. Burt reluctantly broke the moment the boys were sharing and reluctantly asked a question that he needed to know the answer to.

'Blaine have you called the police?'

_No, don't make me call them!_

'w-what no, oh please don't call them, they'll make me go back there and I can't do that, please!' Blaine begged.

'Blaine calm down sweetie that won't happen' Carole said looking worried.

_It will happen they'll take me!_

'They'll try and take me away and they'll lock me in a hospital where my parents will find me and then they will-'

'its okay' Kurt interrupted Blaine's mild panic attack 'nobody's making you go back there…but now that Dad did mention it… maybe we should call an ambulance or someone, so they can look at your injuries' Kurt tried to sound reasonable and reassuring.

_But I don't want to…but Kurt's right…do it for Kurt…_

Blaine closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, without opening them he breathed a quiet 'okay' Kurt then moved his hands to Blaine's shirt and began slowly buttoning it back up, when he had finished he dropped his hand to search for Blaine's. Their hands found each other and Kurt laced their fingers together. Kurt tugged slightly at Blaine's arm and pulled him into the lounge room and Kurt's family followed them.

_I love you so much_

* * *

><p>Finn flopped down sleepily into one of the empty lounge chairs, Burt went straight to his recliner and sat down heavily, Kurt was going to take Blaine to the couch so they could sit together but was thrown off when Blaine asked him for a glass of water.<p>

'To swallow the pills' Blaine explained.

_What pills? Oh shit the pain killers, how could I forget!_

'Oh of course sweetie' Carole said and hurried into the kitchen.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw he was wearing a hurt and slightly disappointed expression. Kurt hated to see Blaine in pain but at this moment he hated himself more because he hadn't even thought that Blaine should take something to help with the agony he must be feeling. He felt like a horrible boyfriend.

Carole took a long time to get a glass of water for Blaine but when she came back she explained why.

'Here you go honey' she said with a warm smile and handed Blaine a plastic, blue cup that was filled with water.

'thank you' Blaine mumbled, he didn't want to let go of Kurt so with one hand he held the cup and pulled the pills out of his pocket, he popped the cap with his thumb, he tipped the lid up so two pills feel into his mouth, he put the cap back on and the pills went back into his pocket he then took a long drink of water to help swallow them.

When he was done Kurt took the cup from his hands and put it on the coffee table, he pulled Blaine down next to him on the lounge and he heard his boyfriend sigh in relief, Kurt assumed the painkillers had started to take effect.

_I love you Blaine so much_

'Blaine' Carole said softly from where she sat on the arm of Burt's recliner, 'i know how you feel about going to the police but when I was in the kitchen…I called them and I told them what has happened, I also told them about what you said about them getting involved and the said they understood, honey its almost 4am, so they will take a while to get here and when they do come they said they will bring an ambulance, instead of you having to go to the hospital…I was wondering if maybe while we waited if you could tell us… what happened?' Blaine had never heard the women speak so many words at the one time and he had never seen her take control like this but he was glad she did. He gave a slight nod of his head and launched into his story.

Blaine told them everything that had happened he told them everything from the moment the elevator doors closed in his face right up to where he to floor and landed at Burt's feet. Blaine told them about the happy couple in the elevator, about being shoved into his car, Blaine told them how his father dragged him to his room when they got home, he told them how when they reached his room his father punched him in the stomach so many times that for a while he couldn't breathe, he also explained that when he couldn't stand up any longer his mother sat him in a chair so his father could punch him the face every five seconds, Blaine told them how his parents told him that if he didn't stop being gay they promised they would kill him and and Blaine told them how he confessed his love for Kurt and how his parents kept their promise.

The room was silent, except for the sound of Kurt's and Carole's sobs, Burt's eyes were filled with tears again he sat in his chair holding his wife and praying that if there was a god he would strike Blaine's parents down with a lightning bolt. Finn was also crying, he never knew that parents could be so cruel and uncaring towards their children.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer; he launched himself at Blaine, Kurt knows that Blaine took the pain killers but he was still careful. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch clutching each other for dear life; quietly exchanging I love you's and crying into each other's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading :D love ya.<strong>

**hope you liked it :D i'm going to bed :L**

**Klisses! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone :D Thanks for the reviews and everything, love ya all!**

**Sorry for the late update, this chapter wasn't really planned i originally planned on explaining all this in a later chapter... if that makes sense...**

**FAN GIRL MOMENT! - omg did you see the StarKid announcement about the Threequel? omg, I hope its true and I hope Darren is in it! ! !**

**Anyways Read and enjoy. **

**Review if you want :D**

**Don't own em :D**

* * *

><p><em>Mmmmmmm…so soft<em>

When the police arrived Blaine had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms and it killed Kurt on the inside when he had to wake the peaceful boy up.

'Blaine...Blaine...?' Kurt gently shrugged his shoulders and Blaine's head rolled of his shoulders and onto his chest and he just snuggled closer.

_Mmmmmmm…Kurt_

'Blaine…I'm sorry but you have to wake up…Blaine?'

_Shhhhh….Kurt….just sleep._

'Blaine please baby...Blaine?' this time Blaine moved his head himself, he shifted it back up to Kurt's shoulder and started kissing his neck.

'Mmmmmmm...Kurt' he mumbled.

Kurt started to panic, not only was his boyfriend kissing his neck in front of a room full of police officers but it was also in front of his dad… and truth be told Kurt liked it…it was sort of naughty- but now is not the time to fulfil one of Kurt's kinks.

'Ummmmm...Blaine...Blaine, wake up' Kurt shrugged his shoulders again and jostled Blaine's sleepy head.

_Taste so good!_

'No' Blaine mumbled against his skin 'you're too comfortable and you taste-'

'Blaine!' Burt warned 'now is not the time- I mean, not in my house and not until you twenty- no thirty! Yes, thirty is a nice large number' Burt was starting to ramble to himself, from where he was sitting in his chair.

'What?' Blaine's grumbled, reluctantly opening his eyes to the room full of people. When he gazed around he looked confused at first but then realisation swept over his features, then horror.

_What the hell? - Oh yeah- but why was i? - Who are? - And I was - In front of Kurt's dad? - Oh god he's going to kill me!_

'Oh my god, Kurt I'm so sorry- I can't believe I did that in front of your dad!' Blaine said hurriedly 'Burt I'm so sorry I was asleep and I didn't-'

'Blaine it's okay, well it's not okay but is fine, well it's not fine but it's umm...' Burt finished awkwardly.

Blaine blushed, turning his bruised face even darker than it already was. He then shifted himself on the couch so he was pressed up against Kurt and the arm rest. He looked up into the five faces staring at him. He couldn't see Finn or Carole and he assumed they had gone back to bed. When Blaine looked at the faces, two of them were familiar, three were strangers. One of the familiar faces was Burt and the other was a pleasant-ish surprise.

_Oh._

'Lieutenant Gordon' Blaine said in the form of a greeting.

'Hello Blaine, it's nice to see you again... I mean- well it's umm...I'm sorry' the lieutenant said in embarrassment, she was having trouble meeting his eyes.

_At least I kind of know her._

'no it's okay, I'm glad it's you and not some stranger' Blaine said in a half shrug, he felt no pain as he did the movement so he figured he must not have been asleep for that long if the pain killers were still in effect. Blaine raised his left arm and grasped Kurt's hand with his; they laced their fingers together and rested their hands on Kurt's knee.

'Thankyou... I guess' she mumbled awkwardly.

Blaine had never seen the lieutenant look so uncomfortable, but then again he had only met her once before.

'Blaine before we begin, I have brought a paramedic with me to have a look at you' the lieutenant said as a young woman revealed herself from around the kitchen corner. She was tall, thin, Blonde haired and blue-eye, a very attractive young lady…if you're into that kind of thing.

* * *

><p>'Hello Blaine, my name is Nancy…could you come with me?' she asked with a small smile and gestured to the kitchen.<p>

'Ummm… Kurt?' Blaine asked turning to look at his boyfriend.

'If you want me to go with you I will' Kurt said answering Blaine's unasked question.

In response Blaine smiled slightly then stood up and tugged Kurt with him as they followed Nancy out into the kitchen.

When they were all settled around the granite bench top, Blaine looked at all the needle, syringes, bandages and glass bottles filled with ugly looking liquid. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter and sat in a stool across from Nancy.

'Blaine, I've been told about your injuries and your self-medicated pain killers, if you give me a few minutes, and a little bit of your trust, then I promise you will only need to see me just this one time' she said looking him straight in the eyes, but smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was sitting next to him, Kurt smiled and nodded encouragingly.

'Okay, I trust you' Blaine whispered.

For thirty minutes Nancy worked over Blaine's injuries, she cleaned the wound in the back of his head which needed 14 stitches, she rubbed an antibiotic liquid over his chest and face and she strapped his three broken ribs on his left side with what feels like a Papier-mâche bandage.

Then it's over and all Blaine's cuts and bruises have been taken care of, the paramedic gives him a new bottle of pain killers and a sad smile, she also tells him that the bruises won't last too long if he applies the sticky substance she gave him on a regular basis.

Throughout the whole thirty minutes Blaine's hand never left Kurt's. When Nancy was finished, Kurt and Blaine thanked her and returned to their original position on the lounge, side-by-side, hands clasped.

* * *

><p>'Blaine' lieutenant Gordon started 'I would like to introduce my colleges, this' she indicated to the tall, dark man that was standing next to the TV 'is detective Martin, he and I are going to be…investigating your parents.'<p>

Blaine gave a slight nod of his head to show that he acknowledged what the lieutenant was saying 'Blaine this man she said pointing to the short, blonde man behind her chair 'is detective Mitchell and he is a...a- well he is here to...with your permission...he-'

_Spit it out already._

'Spit it out' Kurt blurted out before thinking.

'Kurt' his father said in a stern tone.

'sorry it's just if you're going to say something- and it's obviously something bad...or sensitive or something, just say it' Kurt told her.

Blaine smiled a little, partly because Kurt had just said the exact same thing he was thinking and partly because he was trying to cover up his own fear that he felt towards detective Mitchell.

_What does he want with me?_

'Okay' lieutenant Gordon said 'Blaine detective Mitchell is here to umm...document... Umm the things that have happened to you...' she finished quietly.

There was an awkward silence where everyone seemed to be digesting the lieutenant's words. Kurt started to rub comforting circles in Blaine's hand with his thumb.

_Document? _

'What do you mean by document?' Kurt once again voiced the thoughts that Blaine couldn't voice himself.

'Well... He would have to get a statement of course and... He umm... Blaine I'm sorry to ask this but he would like to get...ph-photos of your injuries' she stumbles a little over her words.

_He wants to look at me?_

Blaine was silent.

The whole room was filled with silence and it was Burt that broke it. 'No way in hell! You can't ask him to do that!' he said angrily.

Blaine was touched by just how much this man seemed to care about him. Kurt's hand that wasn't clasped in Blaine's protectively slid to Blaine's chest and stayed there, his hand light and gentle but at the same time strong and firm.

'My dad's right' Kurt said 'you can't ask him to do that'

The lieutenant gave a knowing look, 'i know it's not an easy thing to... Agree to but it will help, if we have firm evidence from Blaine himself then we might be able to avoid a trial' she said trying to assure the boys and Kurt's father.

_Oh no… a trial means I will have to see my parents again…doesn't it?_

'A trial?' Blaine asked his voice filled with fear 'you mean, they will be arrested and I will have to stand in the box next to the judge and tell him what happened?' Blaine asked.

'no Blaine, that's what I'm trying to say if you let us...photograph you and you give us a statement, well then, you might be able to avoid it' she said in a soft tone. 'I know that being photographed in your condition its uncomfortable but-'

'No, you can't make him go through that-'

'No Kurt it's okay' Blaine said looking at his boyfriend. Blaine stretched his right hand up to grasp Kurt's that was on his chest; he took that hand and kissed it. 'If it means that I don't have to be anywhere near them ever again then I will do it'

_I will do this._

Kurt looked at Blaine to make sure that this was what he truly wanted, Kurt didn't necessarily like what Blaine was assenting to but he nodded his head in agreement.

'Okay Blaine…whatever you want, I'm happy with it' he said with a slight smile.

'I want to do it' Blaine said firmly meeting the lieutenant's eyes 'if it means I don't have to see them then I want to do it and' Blaine said looking at detective Mitchell 'I will help you in any way possible... I will do anything to get them locked up...anything' the last word came out as a whisper; all eyes were focused on Blaine who shifted uncomfortably, then he was looking at the last unfamiliar face.

The lieutenant followed Blaine's gaze and then began to explain who the short, grey haired stranger was.

'Blaine this is Mrs Kaffey from Social Services and she is here too t-'

'SOCIAL SERVICES? PLEASE NO!' Blaine practically screamed.

_SOCIAL SERVICES! No no no no they can't be here!_

'No! please don't take me away! Please! Please!' Blaine started to squirm and Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hands.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Blaine.<em>

'shhhhh Blaine it's okay, they're not taking you!' Kurt said firmly.

The whole room watched as the curly haired boy writhed against his boyfriend as tears started to form in his eyes.

'Please no' Blaine was becoming hysteric and was burying his head into Kurt's shoulder. 'Kurt you promised! Please you promised!'

_Oh god please Blaine, it's okay!_

Tears were welling in Kurt's eyes, he couldn't handle hearing Blaine so desperate, he could feel himself breaking down.

'I k-know, they w-w-won't take you I p-promise!' Kurt said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and rocking them both.

_I hate you Mrs kaffetty-whatever! How dare you do this to him!_

'Please don't take me away' Blaine whispered

_I won't let them, I won't_

'Blaine we aren't going to take you away we just need to discuss a home for you to stay at.' Mrs Kaffey said in a calming voice.

'He's staying here, he's not going anywhere!' Burt said firmly.

_I love you dad _

'Well Mr Hummel I know that you would like to take Blaine in, but that's not always the case-'

_Oh shut up bitch! _

'i don't care he's staying here! There is no way I'm going to let you take him to some strangers house a million miles away!' Burt said his voice rising.

_That's right!_

'Mr Hummel' Mrs Kaffey started 'there are some willing foster parent's right here in Ohio so Blaine wouldn't be a "million miles" away... There is ummmmm... Off the top of my head... Umm there are the Joneses, the Chances and the O'Rielly's, they're all in a 20 block radius of your house' she said

There was silence for a moment and the only sounds were Kurt and Blaine's small sobs.

'i still don't like the idea of him leaving' Burt said slowly, breaking the silence, he was thinking about what Mrs kaffey had just said.

'Mr Hummel why don't you come into the dining room with me and we can discuss this matter in private' Mrs Kaffey asked politely.

'Fine' Burt grunted. 'Kurt, will you be okay?' Burt asked looking at his son and the boy he was holding.

'Yeah, fine' Kurt said in a croaky voice, he and Blaine were both getting over their hysterics and they started to sit up.

'I'm just in here boys, okay' Burt assured them as he took off towards the dining room

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence, Blaine's head was rested on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's cheek was pressed to his Blaine's curls.

Detective Mitchell cleared his throat before he started speaking 'Blaine I don't want to pressure you or anything but we umm we would like to document everything while it's still umm… it's still….fresh?' he said the last word as though it was a question, he regretted choosing such a tactless word when he saw both Blaine and his boyfriend wince.

'Okay' Blaine said after drawing a shaky breath 'I want this all finished by this morning- I don't want to go through this again, I mean we do everything. I want the photos taken, statements written, questions asked, everything it all has to be done tonight' he said looking a little frightened.

'Of course Blaine, of course' detective Mitchell said.

'Okay, let's get started…what do you want to know?' Blaine asked

'Everything' all three of the officers said at once.

So Blaine told them.

* * *

><p><strong>7am - Kurt Hummel's Room, Hummel Residence.<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep and wrapped around each other in Kurt's bed.

It had taken less time than Blaine had expected to get everything done. Blaine told the officers the exact same story he had told Kurt and his family… but this time he also had to tell them about his past. Whenever a particularly nasty incident would be broached Blaine would feel Kurt's hand tighten around his and could see him wincing from the corner of his eye. When all the questions and statements had been taken, it was time for the photos.

Blaine was immensely relieved when they only took a maximum ten, and in each and every photo Blaine held onto Kurt's hand. The detective had frowned upon it at first but when they realised neither boy was letting go of the other he sighed and continued, Lieutenant Gordon simply smiled at the young couple.

The photo's had been taken and they were completely finished, and for that Blaine thanked god because he was exaughested. When he didn't think he could stay awake a second longer, Burt and Mrs Kaffey entered the room. They said something to Blaine about his living arrangements but it all went in one ear and out the other, every sentence that was being spoken sounded mumbled and Blaine couldn't make sense of any of it.

It was only when Kurt said 'let's go to bed' did he snap to his senses. Blaine looked over at Burt who was smiling and said 'no inappropriate touching, no gay Brave Heart, no Brokeback Mountain and clothes must be worn at all times, or else' Blaine was confused and worried by what Burt had said because his sleep deprived brain was making everything unclear.

'I love you dad' was all Kurt said and got off the lounge to place a kiss on his father's cheek. Without Kurt being there for Blaine to lean on, Blaine slowly slipped down the lounge and onto the cushions.

'Oh Blaine, honey come on' Kurt hoisted Blaine gently up by one arm, being careful not to hurt Blaine or himself in the process. Blaine mumbled something that sounded like thankyou to the officers and Burt as Kurt pulled him down the stairs to his room.

When they entered Kurt's room, they didn't say anything, they didn't remove any clothing (except their shoes) and they didn't want to think about what had just happened.

Both of they literally collapsed onto Kurt's bed their bodies tangling together.

Blaine's sleepy voice broke the silence 'love ever Kurt for I you'

'What?' Kurt asked a hint of a smile playing at his lips because that was in his opinion the cutest thing he had ever heard Blaine say.

'I love you forever' Blaine said more clearly this time, and just before he passed out into unconsciousness, he heard Kurt whisper; his exact words back to him.

'I love you forever Blaine'

* * *

><p><strong><span>9am – Anderson Driveway, Anderson residence.<span>**

'Okay on "three" we go in' Lieutenant Gordon told the seven police officers including detective martin that were surrounding her.

They all nodded.

_Lets get these bastards!_

As they approached the massive house their footsteps were silent and the only sound that was being made was by the birds in the trees.

When they reached the porch of the massive house, the lieutenant drew her weapon; she stood to one side of the door, as detective martin stood on the other. She couldn't see them, but she knew that all around this mansion her team of officers were positioning themselves waiting for the orders to enter.

'Okay' she whispered to Detective Martin 'this is it' the detective nodded in return.

'ONE! TWO! THREE!' she screamed, the morning air was filled with screams and shouts, detective martin, shot the lock off the door in one go (there was no way he could kick it in) the door flung open and the lieutenant ran in.

'Mr and Mrs Anderson, we have a warrant for your arrest…' the lieutenant's voice had started off as strong and loud but as she took in her surroundings it faded into disbelief.

The lieutenant could not believe what she was seeing as she looked around the house.

_No no no no! this can't be happening!_

'Jesus Fucking Christ!' she screamed into the emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :D <strong>

**I**** will try and update sooner, but exams are coming up, but i promise i am writing... usually in maths class but yeah i will try :D**

**Thanks for reading, Review if ya want :)**

**Klaine-love and Klisses !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to all my lovely, Beautiful, wonderful readers :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has other Glee characters in it such as Brittany and Santana, but only briefly so don't worry this is still a Kurt and Blaine Fic :D**

**enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :D**

**Don't own Glee, or its characters or its Blah Blah Blah...**

* * *

><p>It was 2pm at the Hudson-Hummel house and everyone within the walls were asleep…everyone except for Finn. Finn Hudson had gone to sleep at around 5:30am; he had only just woken up 10 minutes ago and his mind was already racing with the events that had happen last night, technically this morning.<p>

He was lying in his bed, which was bathed in the afternoon sunlight seeping through a gap in the curtains. He was hungry and really needed to go to the bathroom but he didn't want to disturb the peace around him, because after what he had heard and seen last night, he figured he should stop taking peace for granted.

"Holy crap! That Blaine dude sure does have sucky parents; I mean who would do that to their own kid? Crazy people, that's who! He looked horrible. I've had football injuries before but man he looked bad! They did all that just 'cause he's gay? They bashed him…that's just wrong on so many levels, they could have killed him! I hope they drive off a cliff or get eaten by a shark or fall into a wood chipper… yeah a wood chipper sounds good."

Finn smiled to himself as he thought up many horrific scenarios in which Blaine's parents die a horrible but well deserved death. He was still thinking about it when his phone buzzed on his night stand. He looked at the caller ID and a slight smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Finn asked casually into the receiver.

"Finn Hudson! I called you 23 times!" Rachel screeched on the other end of the phone. Finn held the receiver away from his ear and only when the voice was significantly quieter did he bring the phone back to its original position.

"-41 messages and not to mention voice mails! I even tried calling your house phone but nobody answered and after the 16th time I stopped calling! What is going on Finn? Explain, right now!" she demanded and Finn could hear a thump on the other end of the phone; it sounded as though she had just stomped her foot. She is so cute.

"Rachel, let's go out for lunch, I'll meet you at bread sticks in 40 minutes, okay?" Finn asked. There was a pause on the other end and Finn could just imagine the shock that would be etched into Rachel's beautiful face.

"Oh okay, yeah 40 minutes," Rachel agreed enthusiastically, but he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Okay Rach, bye, see ya soon," Finn said and hung the phone up. He lay in his bed for a moment longer before sitting up and pulling back his covers. Okay, time to get up.

* * *

><p>When Carole heard the front door close she thought she was still sleeping and it was all part of her dream, but as she heard a car door open and close she realised that she was actually awake and someone had just left her house. She lifted her husband's arm gently off her waist and placed it at his side as she slid out of bed, walking quietly to the window. When she peeked out of the curtain she saw Finn reversing Kurt's navigator out of the driveway.<p>

"Where on earth does he think he's going?" Carole thought. She closed the curtains and was walking back to her bed when she saw the time on the alarm clock that was on her bedside table.

"Oh my god it's 2:30 in the afternoon, Sugar-Honey-Ice-Tea!"

Instead of re-joining her husband in bed she walked to the door and pulled her dressing gown on then very quietly exited the bedroom. Carole was walking down the hallway on literally her tippy toes, even though she knew Burt was still sleeping and the boys were two levels down from her. She still thought it was necessary to be quiet.

When she finally made it to the first floor she went to the kitchen and  
>started to make herself breakfast or more appropriately lunch. She was halfway through her fourth pop tart when she heard footsteps on the stairs; a few moments later Burt walked into the kitchen. He walked over to where Carole was leaning against the sink and placed a kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Morning love," he said sleepily.

"Morning," she said. Burt went and put two pop tarts in the toaster. Carole was about to scold him because all that sugar wasn't good for him but she figured they had all had a rough night so it wouldn't hurt for a change.

"The boys up?" Burt asked, coming to lean against the sink next to her.

"I don't know, I haven't checked on them," she said, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Should we check on them? I mean I don't think they're doing anything…bad, but should we go make sure that they're okay?" he asked clearly unsure of what he should do.

"Yes, I think we should. They've both had a very rough few days," she  
>said and, taking her husband's hand, led him to the steps that would take them to Kurt's room down in the basement.<p>

They both hesitated as they reached the door. Burt looked at Carole and  
>nodded, which she took as her cue to open it. When the door was opened they both stepped inside.<p>

Both boys were on Kurt's bed, Kurt was lying flat on his back with his arms spread out wide; he was taking up most of the room and stealing most of the blanket. Blaine however was lying on his side facing Kurt, his head on one of Kurt's arms and with none of the blanket at all and because of that he was shivering slightly. Kurt, who Carole could have sworn was asleep, must have sensed Blaine's discomfort because in one swift movement he pulled Blaine closer using his arm that the boy was lying on and with the other he grasped the edge of the blanket and turned on his side to wrap it and his arms around his boyfriend. Blaine sighed and nestled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's curls.

It was the sweetest thing Carole had ever seen; she couldn't help but release a tiny "awww" at the two boys. Burt stood there for a long moment looking at the young couple before he dropped Carole's hand, turned on his heel and walked out the door. Carole was confused by what had just happened, she gave the boys one last loving glance and walked back out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

* * *

><p>When Carole had climbed the stairs she went to find Burt, but she didn't have to go far. Burt was in the kitchen leaning over the sink, shaking. Carole was afraid for a moment that he was shaking with anger but when he turned towards her and she saw the unshed tears in his eyes she quickly moved to embrace him in a tight hug.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?' Carole asked softly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet, not now," Burt said his voice  
>cracking slightly.<p>

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Carole asked pulling back to look at Burt.

"He's in love," Burt said simply, and a single tear escaped and made its way down his cheek "they're in love. Before I thought it was just puppy love, but not serious love, but seeing them in there…even in their sleep they manage to take care of each other. When I was in there, I thought "here I am looking at my son and his future husband, my son and my son-in-law" and I couldn't take it. He's still my little boy and he shouldn't feel like this towards another person until he's thirty. Carole, I don't know what to do," Burt said helplessly.

"Honey, you accept it. I know it's hard but you knew this day was coming, you knew that eventually Kurt would have someone in his life that he would love and…maybe marry, right?" Carole kissed Burt's tear stained cheek, then pulled away to look at him again.

"Yeah, I knew. But I didn't expect it to happen so soon. That's not  
>the worse part though," Burt said taking a shuddering breath.<p>

Carole gave him a puzzled look "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God!" Rachel whispered; she was staring at the cup of coffee in her shaking hands.<p>

"Rach?" Finn called her waving a hand in front of her face, she blinked a few times before looking up to meet his eyes, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked gently. He knew that Rachel had two gay dads and she had extremely strong views on gay rights.

"Yes- I mean no- I mean…oh my god," she said again.

"Rachel I know it's a lot to take in," Finn said looking at her "I just…I shouldn't have told you. You're upset now. I'm sorry, just forget-" Finn was silenced by Rachel's hand on his lips, she pulled them away after a moment of silence.

"Finn I'm glad you told me; my dads will definitely have something to say about this. They happen to like Blaine very much and they are gay so they will definitely have very, very strong views on the…matter. I just can't believe it! When I saw Blaine being dragged out of the hospital I didn't think they were taking him home to beat him, but then again they are insane! And they probably wanted the privacy of their own home, if you could call it a home. I can't believe that Blaine didn't tell anyone. What about Kurt, what does he think? What about your mom? Does Burt have anything to say? Are the police heavily involved or is it just a run-of-the-mill investigation, because  
>my Dads have a very high status in the-"<p>

"Oh my God, Rachel shut up," Finn said lovingly and with a smile.

"What? I was just trying-"

"You were rambling and you ramble when you're upset or uncomfortable…I know you, remember?" Finn said with another smile.

"Yeah you do," Rachel agreed with him and smiled into her coffee.

They both sat in silence digesting what each other had said when the silence was broken by a Hispanic girl in a cheerleading outfit, who had her pinkie linked with a blonde girl in the same outfit.

"Did we just hear right? Kurt's little hobbit man was beaten by his dad?"

"What? Santana! Keep your voice down! Where the hell did you come from?" Finn demanded gaping at the two girls.

"Chill Frankenteen, it's not like anyone in here knows the hobbit dude, and we were sitting in the booth behind you-"

"Spy!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh shut it, Man-Hands, we were in the booth first and then you show up," she said pointing at Finn, "you wait like five seconds then this shows up," she said glaring at Rachel, "and within an hour you've given hobbit girl here a total recount of what had happened! Okay? So shut up!"

Both Finn and Rachel just stared incredulously at the girl. Brittany however seemed unfazed by what had just happened and asked "Is Kurt's dolphin okay?"

Rachel glared at Santana before focusing on Brittany "They are not dolphins Brittany how many times must-"

"Watch it Berry," Santana said warningly.

Rachel glanced warily at the Hispanic girl before turning back to the blonde.

"Brittany, Blaine- I mean umm, Kurt's dolphin has had a really bad fight with his parents and he won't be staying with them anymore," Rachel explained.

"Oh no!" Brittany gasped.

"Yeah," Finn said, "but, umm guys, I don't know how happy Blaine would be if he knew I was telling everyone what has happened so if you could just-"

"Calm your farm, BFG, I won't say anything, and I will tell Britts not to and she won't, okay? Just make sure Blaine knows that he's not alone. He has friends here that care about him, just make sure he knows that okay?"

"Yeah, I will and…thanks Santana," Finn said with a shy smile.

"Whatever," she said flipping her pony tail and tugging Brittany with her and they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"It's over Blaine."<p>

"What?"

"You heard me, you can't stay here," Burt said looking at Blaine.

"No! Mr Hummel please don't," Blaine begged from where he was sitting on Kurt's bed, holding his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but your father is here to take you home and I can't stop him; you're his son, you have to go," Burt said getting up and walking over to the boy.

"No! Please you can't! He'll kill me! Please, no! Kurt! Please help me!" Blaine pleaded to his boyfriend, but Kurt remained silent.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine screamed trying to get a reaction from his boyfriend, but Kurt said nothing.

"Blaine, let go of him and come here to me," Burt said firmly.

"No! No, please!" Blaine said as Burt approached him. The older man bent down to his son's bed and pulled Blaine up by the shoulders. Blaine struggled against his boyfriend's father but it was no use, Burt was now grasping him by the waist pulling him towards the door.

"No! NO! Kurt! PLEASE! KUUUUURT"

* * *

><p>Blaine's scream echoed in his own head as he gasped, and clutched at the boy he was wrapped around as he woke from his dream.<p>

"Blaine, hush, it's okay I'm here. Baby please, it's okay," Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine's gasping calmed down as he started to remember where he was and  
>realise that it was just another nightmare.<p>

"Kurt! Don't leave me please," Blaine panted into Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms even tighter around his boyfriend despite his broken rib.

"Blaine, I'm not letting you go, please believe me. I will never let you go; I want you, Blaine, forever!" Kurt said firmly, Blaine relaxing at Kurt's reassuring words.

"I'm sorry, it's just I…I had another nightmare. This time it wasn't my dad beating me…this was much worse," Blaine whispered.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to know because he hated how these dreams tore Blaine up, but he knew he had to ask otherwise his boyfriend would keep it to himself and bottle it up.

"Your dad…he said I had to go back to my parents…and you…you sat there," Blaine sobbed. "You didn't do anything, you…you just sat there, you didn't do anything! You didn't say anything or move! You…you  
>let me go!" Blaine was now crying into Kurt's shoulder.<p>

This was the fourth time in five hours that Blaine had woken from a nightmare screaming and gasping for air and eventually he would cry, until Kurt's shirt was soaked with tears.

"Blaine, that would never happen, you know that! I would never let you go, Baby it was just a dream," Kurt pulled Blaine closer than humanly possible, and Blaine's crying seemed to become less hysterical.

"I know Kurt I'm sorry, I'm…I'm so…weak and ugly and disgusting and I  
>shouldn't be crying like a baby!" Blaine said into his boyfriend's shoulder.<p>

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you are not weak or disgusting or ugly, you are tied in first place with my dad for being the strongest man I have ever known," Kurt said soothingly. "Blaine you have been through a horrible…ordeal and Blaine you are so beautiful and tough…Blaine do you want to know who's weak?" Kurt asked but he didn't wait for Blaine to answer. "I'm weak Blaine, I am. My boyfriend was being beaten by his father and I never noticed, I'm not just a weak boyfriend, I'm pathetic, I'm horrible; Blaine you were being tortured by your family and…I never noticed…and I hate myself for that!" Kurt whispered, tears streaming down his face falling into his boyfriend's soft curls.

Blaine removed his head from the crook of Kurt's neck and stared at his crying boyfriend "Don't you ever say that Kurt! Ever! I kept it a secret for a reason! So nobody would get hurt! Not even Wes or David knew. Kurt you're not pathetic or weak you're brave and strong! You're beautiful and intelligent. You're everything I could ever want and so much more! Kurt I love you!' Blaine said desperately.

Kurt smiled a small smile and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend gently on the lips "I love you…I'm sorry for laying all of that on you. Blaine I hope you know that you're perfect; do you know that?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked away.  
>"Blaine, you're perfect! You're kind and sweet, you're caring and loving and even though you've been through hell you still somehow are able to stay strong for others. Your eyes," Kurt freed the hand that was on Blaine's back and touched Blaine's face close to his eyes, ignoring the bruises that were on the boy's face, "they tell me what you're thinking…they tell me what mood you're in. Your hair," Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's head, "it's perfect for you and I love it, the way it's soft and fluffy and that one annoying curl that always comes loose," Kurt said with a smile and continued. "Your voice it's like an angel singing," Kurt's hand moved down to touch Blaine's swollen lips, "and these lips they're so soft and kissable, and Blaine…I love…I love you. I always will…you're perfect to me. You're perfect for me."<p>

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips, at that moment Burt walked in through the door, the boys immediately pulled away looking fearfully at the man that was approaching them.

* * *

><p>"Dad, it was just one kiss, I swear we-" Kurt hurried to explain but his dad stopped him.<p>

"I know kid, it's okay," Burt said with a sad smile.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. For the first time he had noticed his  
>father's reddened eyes…it looked as though he had been crying.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine," Mr Hummel said looking at both the boys, "do you remember what I said last night before you went to bed?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head because he honestly had no idea but Kurt nodded.

"Yeah you said that a decision had been made and you would tell us in the morning that you just wanted us to go get some rest," Kurt said.

"Yeah well, umm, it's not morning its 4:50 in the afternoon but…it's time you knew," Burt said shakily.

"Knew what, Dad? What's going on?" Kurt sat up higher in the bed and so did Blaine his hand automatically reached for Kurt's and laced their fingers together.

"Blaine," Burt began, looking at the frightened boy, "I'm sorry son…I tried, I did…but they said that I have no say in the matter and I know I promised you could stay but…they won't let you. I'm so sorry kid…but you can't stay here."

The words were slowly sinking in and Blaine felt like he was falling. He felt like he was falling into one of his nightmares…only this time there was no chance of waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it <strong>

**For those that are wondering what's happening with the whole, Blaine's empty house situation with lieutenant Gordon. it ****will be addressed next chapter :D **

**Klisses!**

**Thanks for reading :D Review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone... if you're still out there?**

**First off... i am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY! for the huge delay/pause/break/gap that this story has experienced. There is an actual explanation but i dont want to bore you with details. Once again sorry!**

**Secondly- To all those that thought i abandoned this story so i could write my other one... i didn't, once again there is an explanation :(**

**Thirdly-Anyways if anyone even remembers what happend last chapter... here is the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he can't stay here?" asked in outrage, griping Blaine's hand so tight the whites of his knuckles were showing.<p>

_No way in hell this is happening!_

"Kurt, I know your upset and I am too but-" Burt began, but was cut off by an angry Kurt

"No dad! I promised him! You promised him! We all said he could stay," Kurt was almost screeching.

"Kurt," Blaine shifted on the bed to get closer to his boyfriend, "Kurt I don't want to go but…if I have to-"

"No Blaine don't say it! Don't even think it! What's with the different attitude? It was only like ten minutes ago that you were sobbing into my shoulder after a _dream_ you had about leaving, and now it's _actually_ happening and you're all good with it?" Kurt questioned the silent boy.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly looking into his boyfriends bright blue eyes, "I know my parents h-hate me and they…they probably want me dead!" tears started to form in Blaine eyes and one escaped and made its way down his cheek, "But I don't want to put your family at risk, my dad is a very powerful man and I'm surprised he hasn't come for me yet…so please… I don't want to hurt you I will go back to them-"

_No, you can't!_

"No Blaine you can't!"

Kurt whipped his head around to see who had spoken his thoughts. It was Lieutenant Gordon and she was stepping through his open door heading towards them.

"What? Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as the lady walked and stood next to the chair that his father was sitting in.

"You haven't told them," it wasn't a question, "I didn't think you would," she said to Burt

"No, I was just beginning to explain to them about what your Social Services lady told me last night," Burt said a little defensively.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Kurt demanded snapping the two adults out of their conversation.

"Buddy, watch your language," Burt said trying to look sternly at his son but failing.

"I am here to tell Blaine some rather…shocking news," the lieutenant said.

"News? About what…didn't you go to my house to a-arrest my parents? Aren't you able to? I know my father is powerful but you're the police," Blaine said looking worried, "is that why I can't stay?" Blaine asked turning to face Burt, "is that why I have to leave? Do they want me back? Don't you want me?"

"No Blaine, kiddo I want you to stay, I do, but it's against the law and the Lieutenant here," he said nodding towards the officer, "has something to tell you…about your parents…she called me this afternoon and I was going to tell you but…Blaine its…its…just listen to what she has to say buddy," Burt finished.

Blaine could tell that Burt was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand. Kurt on the other hand, who knew his father better than anyone else, knew that Burt was extremely uncomfortable and that could only mean very bad news.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," the Lieutenant started, "at nine am this morning, me and a team of my men went to your house to take your parents into custody for abuse and attempted murder of a minor."<p>

_Oh shit she's being formal…this can't be good._

"Yeah…and?" Blaine asked wanting this to be over quicker.

The Lieutenant cleared her throat and continued, "when we arrived at your house we entered and… and it was empty… there was no furniture, no paintings… no parents. Your room was empty and we…we saw the blood and…Blaine I'm sorry but they're gone, we have a search going for them but…it doesn't look good… like you said your father is very powerful and he can easily get into any state or county in the world, no questions asked," she told him and looked sadly at the boy.

_They're gone? They left me? My stuff is gone? Probably burned it! They can't hurt me? They don't want me? They're gone?_

"Blaine?" Kurt's soft voice broke Blaine out of his mixed thoughts and back to reality. There were three faces staring at him and they all looked worried.

Suddenly Blaine burst out into laughter; the three faces looked even more concerned than they did before.

"Blaine? Baby are you okay?" Kurt asked sounding wary and anxious at the same time.

"I'm awesome!" Blaine exclaimed wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, his fingers entwining in his hair and ignoring his rib he kissed his boyfriend right on the mouth.

"Blain-ngh" Kurt squealed but it was cut off by Blaine's tongue that was trying to enter his mouth.

"Hey!" Burt's voice was loud but amused as he watched the curly headed boy, "Blaine, I said no Broke Back Mountain!"

Blaine retracted his lips from Kurt's and broke out into a huge grin that was followed by his hooting laughter.

"Blaine! What the hell was that?" Blaine continued to laugh hysterically. "Blaine!" Kurt's irritated voice rose and Blaine tried to stop his laughter, he looked at his boyfriend's messy hair and flushed cheeks and he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Blaine…are you okay?" the Lieutenant asked, Blaine had completely forgotten she was there.

"I'm _more_ than _okay_! Don't you get what this means?" he asked looking at them as though the answer was obvious, "it means they are gone! They can't hurt me ever again! Never, ever again!" Blaine exclaimed he was positively bouncing with happiness and excitement.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and couldn't help but smile, he thought Blaine would be taking this badly, Kurt thought he would be spending the night trying to rock his distraught boyfriend to sleep, but apparently Blaine had other plans that didn't actually involve 'sleeping'.

Kurt hated to be the one that had to rain on Blaine's parade but he needed to ask, "Blaine honey…aren't you…I mean…don't you-are you-"

"Sad?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt, "yes… of course I am-I mean my family just left me, they beat me then left and it hurts…it hurts a lot! But Kurt this means that _this,_" he said waving a hand in front of his own face pointing at his bruises "will never happen again…Kurt, for the first time since I came out, which was almost six years ago, I'm safe!"

This time it was Kurt that leaned in and captured Blaine's lips into a deep kiss.

"Umm boys…we're still here," Burt said from his chair, the boys broke apart smiling at each other and turned to face Kurt's dad and the lieutenant.

"Thank you…for everything," Blaine said looking at the lieutenant, "not many officers would've been so… nice to people like us," he said pointing at Kurt and himself.

"People like _who_? People in love? Yes officers can be a bit judgmental when it comes to love-sick teenagers," she said with a smile.

"Mr Hummel… I think I will leave the rest to you," she nodded to Burt who nodded back, but started to look slightly ill, "Kurt, Blaine… I am truly sorry, for all of this. We will be continuing the case but we won't be disturbing you anymore unless it is absolutely necessary," she said with another smile and headed towards the door.

"I wonder why she's so nice." Kurt said to Blaine and before Blaine could reply the Lieutenant called out from the doorway.

"Oh and I will be sure to tell my brother that the two of you are doing much better, he and his _husband_ send their sympathies," she nodded one last time and closed the door.

_She has a gay brother? Well that makes sense._

"Oh so _that's_ why," Kurt said and laughed along with Blaine.

They laughed for a good few minutes until they realised Burt was still in the room and he was watching them.

"Umm…okay, I think it's best if I just tell you boys this in the one go. It's just like ripping off a Band-Aid," he said and the boys sat up a little straighter, and they looked at Burt with ready faces, he took this as his queue to start.

"Okay so this morning when you were talking to the police, I was talking to the Social Services lady and she told me that as long as there was a living relative that wanted to take Blaine into their care I can't do anything about it."

Burt said looking at the two boys waiting for their reactions, they stayed silent. Burt turned his gaze and focused solely on Blaine.

_A relative? _

"Blaine, you're going to go live with your grandparents," Burt said flatly.

_My Grandparents, that's great! At least they love me and they understand…but they live in Florida! WAIT NO!_

* * *

><p>"No i won't go!" Blaine said decisively "I can't leave Kurt!"<p>

_I love you so much!_

Kurt's heart swelled with love and affection for the boy that was squeezing his hand.

"Blaine, are they bad to you? Because if they are then-"

"No- its not that, they actually love me," Blaine said interrupting Burt, "it's just they…" he turned to face Kurt "Kurt… baby they live in Miami."

_What? No!_

"Miami? As in-"

"Yes Kurt Florida," Blaine snapped, Kurt didn't get offended by Blaine's tone because he knew he wasn't upset at him.

"Listen Blaine," Burt started, "I want you to stay, I do, but it's against the law and Blaine your grandparents love you. When I talked to them with the Social Services lady, I told them what had happened and they wanted to fly out here to come get you today, but the Social Service lady said not to. Anyways they want you to come live with them and kiddo, distance makes the heart grow fonder right? Anyway, I hate to spring this on you but… you leave tomorrow afternoon."

"What no! That's so soon I c-can't leave-" Blaine began but Burt started shaking his head not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I really am," Burt said quietly.

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked in incredulity "w-what time?"

"One thirty, your grandmother said she was sending Walter."

"Walter?" Kurt asked.

"Umm…yeah…he's their pilot" Blaine said in a small voice looking sheepish.

_Wholly crap… he's rich!_

"Please don't judge it's not my choice to have a private jet and pilot and all that…I don't want it, its them… but don't judge them either, they're good people and I love them…they're just loaded and they already have houses and apartments and boats so the figured they would buy a jet…" Blaine trailed off.

_Houses, apartments, boats and a jet!_

"Baby of course I'm not judging you, I would never do that," Kurt said earnestly.

"Anyway," Burt said "Blaine I will be driving you to the airport tomorrow to see you off."

"Me too," Kurt said.

"No you won't," Burt said, "Kurt, you're going to school, I know you want to say goodbye to him but if you come to the airport… it will be a lot harder to say goodbye," Burt finished.

"Yeah, I agree with your dad, if you come tomorrow…I won't get on that plane…i wont…i…"

"Okay, okay I won't come," Kurt said tenderly leaning his head on Blaine shoulder.

They both stayed like that for a few moments in silence, neither of them moved, but when Burt stood up to leave the both looked up at the older man.

"Boys…I'm…I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, "you can both stay here for the night…if you're hungry just holler…but I will give you your space so you can be alone."

They both gave a slight nod of their head, then Burt leant down to kiss Kurt on the forehead and instead of standing back up and leaving he turned his head to the side and kissed Blaine's forehead as well giving the teenager a gentle squeeze of the shoulder, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about your grandparents," Kurt said softly.<p>

Both boys were in Kurt's bed under the covers, it was ten o'clock and they had had dinner, showered and were in fresh new clothes. Blaine was wearing an old pair of Kurt's sweatpants that were rolled up and he had on a long sleeved purple shirt that wasn't a designer label that was also rolled up at the sleeves.

"Well," Blaine said as he snuggled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, "they love me and I guess that's the most important thing," Blaine said, and he could feel Kurt nod his head.

"And?" Kurt pressed.

"Well…they accept me, I mean when I first came out to my family, about being gay I thought _they _would be the ones to hate me…they're old fashion… kind of…anyway they were actually really supportive- I mean at first they were shocked and everything but that's understandable…but my grandfather is all about respect and being true to who you are- yes I know it sounds corny but he also believes in a man that has the courage and the strength to stand up for what he believes in and stand up for who he is ….and yeah… he said he was p-proud of me," Blaine sniffed, "he said that I was a r-real man because I w-was able to tell everyone w-who I truly am and he said that he has always loved me b-but now he l-loves me even m-more because I can stand up to those who p-put me down, because I r-respect m-myself," Blaine was sobbing slightly into his boyfriends shoulder.

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek and landed in Blaine's curls, he quickly wiped it away and wrapped his arms around Blaine holding him tightly.

"He sounds like a good man," Kurt whispered and he felt Blaine nod his head.

"What about your grandmother?" Kurt asked, "is she nice?"

"She is the sweetest woman I have ever met in my life, she was so supportive of me and just like my grandfather, she is was really proud of me when I came out and she is just so…so…she's indescribable, I mean the amount of love she can show one person and she donates money to charities, she helps sponsor children from third world countries and she is kind, and caring… she loves to sing- she has the most beautiful voice and I love her," Blaine said with a sigh, Kurt could hear the smile in his voice when he talked about his grandmother.

"She loves you too, and so does your grandfather," Kurt said gently.

The two boys settled into a comfortable silence and Kurt was drifting off to sleep, but was roused by Blaine's voice.

"They'll love you," Blaine said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"They will love you too, just like I do. One day Kurt, you'll meet them and they will adore you," Blaine said and he kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt his heart swell with love, and he couldn't help but smile about what Blaine had said.

_He's thinking about our future._

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kurt's arms tightened around his boyfriend and it was only when he heard Blaine's breathe even out and become deeper did he himself start to relax and try to sleep.

_I love you so much Blaine… I don't want you to leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading :) and again i am so sorry :(<strong>

**I know i dont deserve them but if anybody could review just to let me know that someone is still out there?**

**Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi everyone :)_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, here is your new chapter… This one is kind of random in some places, also you get to meet the grandparents :)_

_Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee :(_

* * *

><p>"Psst."<p>

_What?_

"Psst...Kurt?"

_What!_

"Kurt...Kurt!"

_Who the hell is that? _

"Kurt!"

_It's not Blaine because he's in bed with me... and their voice is too soft to be dads...it's not soft enough to be Carole's...oh It's Finn._

"Hey...Kur-"

"I swear to god Finn that if you don't shut up right now, I will kill you."

Kurt lifted his head slightly so he could see over Blaine's curls to the incredibly tall boy standing in his doorway. Finn was looking sheepishly at Kurt who currently had Blaine wrapped around him.

"Oh so you are awake, I was calling your name but you didn't answ-"

"Oh my god! Finn, be quiet!" Kurt hissed at the loud boy, "If you wake Blaine up, I promise you'll be sorry!"

Kurt attempted to give Finn his best bitch glare but he didn't really have it in him at the moment.

"Oh yeah sorry." Finn apologised lowering his voice.

"That's okay," Kurt said and he let his head drop back down on his pillow and he closed his eyes. He snuggled back down into Blaine's embrace waiting for Finn to leave, but his step-brother merely stood in the doorway looking awkward.

"What do you want?" Kurt finally asked, taking pity on the boy.

"I was just wondering… did you want to come to school with me?"

_Oh yeah school... I forgot about that._

"What time is it?" Kurt asked as Blaine snuggled closer into his chest.

"Oh umm it's six-fifty," Finn said awkwardly, he really didn't feel comfortable watching his brother and his brother's boyfriend cuddle in the same bed, he felt like he was intruding.

"Why are you up so early?" Kurt asked curiously. It is a well-known fact in the Hudson-Hummel household that everyday Finn woke up no earlier than 7:30.

"Oh well umm… mum told me that you're not allowed to go to the airport to say goodbye to Blaine so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? To an early Glee Club meeting we… umm have today- but you don't have to If you don't want to, I just thought that it might be easier if you didn't... say goodbye at all, No wait! That sounds bad. I mean maybe you should write him a note or something but I know I'm just being an idiot- don't listen to me it was a stupid idea."

Kurt was still lying with his eyes closed as he listened to Finn's rambling.

"You're not an idiot Finn...and I...I think your right," Kurt said quietly, kissing Blaine's curls.

"Really?" Finn asked sounding surprised.

Kurt laughed slightly but stopped when Blaine began to stir.

"Yes, Finn sometimes you can be quite intelligent."

Finn smiled, "thanks buddy, so I will just let you... Y'Know...anyways umm I will be upstairs, you have about forty minutes until we have to leave," he said and then turned around and walked out the door.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see if Finn had actually gone and sighed when he saw that he had.

_That was... Weird...but nice. Guess it's time for school._

Kurt sighed again gently and then looked at his and Blaine's current positions. Kurt, at this time point in time, has both arms wrapped around Blaine, who in return has both arms wrapped around Kurt, at the base of the bed, their feet are tangled together.

_How the hell am I supposed to get up?_

Kurt slowly loosened his arms from where they were around Blaine's middle. He then tried wiggling his way out of Blaine's grip but he felt a sharp pain in his side and stopped immediately.

_Stupid rib!_

Kurt was trapped, whenever he tried to push Blaine's arms off, Blaine just held on tighter, when he tried to slip down and under his boyfriend's arms Blaine followed. No matter what he did, whether he wiggled, pushed or pulled he couldn't get out… not that he minded, but he really did need to get ready. Kurt had one last idea, but he didn't really want to use it, because he was scared of what the consequences might be.

Kurt quickly checked his door to make sure it was closed before he put his plan in action.

_Okay best to do this now why he's still asleep and when dad or Finn aren't around...okay on the count of three. One._

Kurt shifted his arms so they were clutching the front of Blaine's shirt.

_Two._

Kurt turned on his side so he was now face to face with his boyfriend.

_Three! _

Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt tighter and pulled their bodies close so they were now pressed right up against each other, Kurt then rolled himself and Blaine, so now Blaine was flat on his back and Kurt was now on top of Blaine's body. Kurt then sat up quickly, not wanting to cause Blaine any pain by pressing on his bruises and he put one leg on each side of Blaine's waist as boyfriends arms slid down, from where they were resting on Kurt's back, to Kurt's hips.

_Oh my god! It worked! I'm straddling my boyfriend! Wait I'm what? Oh shit!_

Kurt's thoughts were going wild, he was now sitting straight on top of Blaine's lap and Blaine's hands were holding him there.

_Oh god this is so inappropriate, if my dad were to walk in, he would have another heart attack! I should get off him but...I don't want to...god this is so wrong!_

Kurt reluctantly began to shift his weight off Blaine, but he ended up jut shuffling in the same

spot which elicited a deep groan from Blaine.

_Oh shit! This can't be happening!_

Once again Kurt tried to move. This time he also tried to pull Blaine's hands off of his sides but that didn't work and instead Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them to his hips and was somehow still deeply asleep.

_I can't believe it! I'm finally straddling my beautiful boyfriend and he's not even awake for it! _

Once again Kurt was trapped, he couldn't move without causing to Blaine to moan and he couldn't stop Blaine from moaning because he had to move.

_This is so messed up. _

Kurt was about to start praying for a miracle when an angel knocked on his door.

"Kurt?" a muffled whisper travelled through the door. The angel obviously knew that Blaine would be sleeping and Kurt wouldn't want him to be woken.

"Carole?" Kurt whispered back.

"Yes sweetie...can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Yes please, and hurry," Kurt pleaded.

"What's wrong honey?" Carole asked concern filling her voice as she opened Kurt's door and walked in, when she took in the scene on front of her, she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Come over here and help me!" Kurt demanded in a furious whisper.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just your expression is priceless. It looks like you're having trouble deciding as to whether you should stay there and enjoy the moment or whether you should get up and spoil all the fun!" she said and was overcome with another wave of giggles.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Kurt said sarcastically, "this is SO funny!"

"It is!" Carole agreed with Kurt.

"Carole, please help me!" Kurt begged.

"Okay fine, what do you want me to do sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"Umm okay… so maybe you could move his hands? Because if they're gone I can easily get off but they are kind of gripped on pretty tightly."

"Okay Hun, let's do this!" Carole whispered excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

_What?_

"Blaine, buddy you have to get up."

_No, I don't wanna._

"Blaine?"

"Okay, fine I'm up," Blaine grumbled into the pillow as he slowly lifted his head, but he groaned and let it fall back down, "my head feels like it's going to explode," he moaned.

"I thought it would, I brought the medication the paramedics gave you," Burt said holding out two white pills and a glass of water to the curly headed boy.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he tried again to get up, this time he was successful.

Blaine gratefully took the pills and water from Burt and downed them quickly, desperate for some sort of relief. When the glass was empty Burt took it back and watched Blaine rub sleep from his eyes.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine mumbled looking around the room for any signs of his boyfriend. But there were none, there were only the empty sheets next to him.

"It's almost noon… he's at school," Burt said gently, setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"What?" Blaine said, becoming wide-eyed and alert immediately, "he left me, without even saying goodbye?" Blaine asked obviously hurt.

"No, no, no, he left you this," Burt said quickly at the sight of the boy's bruised face twisting into painful expression. Burt pulled as white, folded piece of paper, out of the pocket of his flannel shirt and handed it to Blaine.

"What's this?" Blaine asked in a small voice taking the paper.

"Not sure," Burt said, "all I know is that Kurt told me to give it to you this morning before he left."

"Thanks," Blaine muttered eyeing the letter and he put it on the table next to his empty water glass.

Burt cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "well, I will leave you to yourself, but umm Kurt laid you out some clothes," Burt said pointing to the desk chair that had jeans and a shirt draped over it, "he said you can keep them, and you can have any jacket or sweater you want."

"Oh okay, thank you," Blaine said getting up and walking slowly to the clothes, smiling as he fondled the soft fabric of the shirt.

"Okay, well feel free to have a shower and Kurt said that the cream for your… umm your bruises is in the second draw in the bathroom vanity," Burt said heading to the door. "Just make sure you're ready by twelve-thirty, okay?"

Blaine nodded his head slightly, and Burt was about to walk out the door but stopped.

"Oh Blaine, i almost forgot," he says digging his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, "catch," he called and tossed a rolled up bandage at Blaine who caught it with one hand.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Kurt, made me promise to go buy one, because apparently the paramedic, said you can take the cast off your ribs and just replace it with that, " Burt explained, "She told Kurt, that they need support so be gentle with them."

"Okay thanks," Blaine mumbled as Burt walked out the door, leaving Blaine by himself in the silent room.

Now that Blaine was alone in Kurt's room he feels lost, he has never been in here without his boyfriend and he isn't quite sure as to what he should do with himself.

_Kurt's gone, he didn't say good bye. He just left me with a stupid note._

Annoyed tears started to spill down Blaine's face as he glared at the piece of paper on the table, mocking him.

With an angry sigh Blaine tossed the bandage onto the bed and fled to the bathroom. He quickly stripped of his clothes, wincing at the pain he felt whenever he… well practically whenever he moved. He then entered the shower stall, turning the water on, so it pounded down on his bruised body.

Whilst he was in the shower Blaine started to tear at the Papier-mâche bandage, when he had successfully and painfully removed it from his chest, he opened the shower stalls glass door and tossed it into a garbage can. Blaine closed the doors again and let the soothing water wash over him.

When Blaine was wrinkled and thoroughly cleaned he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist as he went and to look at himself in the vanity mirror. Leaning over the small bench Blaine wiped at the clouded window so he could see his reflection, but when all the steam cleared and his reflection became visible, he wished it hadn't.

Blaine's face looked even worse than it had last night, last night his face had been covered in blood so it masked some of his bruises, but now that the blood has been cleared and the bruises have had enough time to fully form, Blaine's face was practically black and blue, literally. There was a scratch here and there, but mainly his face just looked horrible, as though someone had tried to paint him in different shades of ink, but got tired and didn't finish the job.

_I look like shit, no wonder Kurt left._

Then there was also Blaine's split lip, and head injury. The lip he could see had crusted over and was starting to scab, but the back of his head he couldn't see at all, he carefully put a hand to the wound, he could feel the stiches… all fourteen of them. At least the pills the pain medication had finally started to do its job.

Blaine leaned over the bench again and wiped off more of the mirror so he could see his chest, when he did he almost threw up.

His chest is exactly like his face covered in bruises, black, red, purple, blue and there were even some green ones around the edges. Blaine shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the horrible images he had just scene, but as soon as he opened them again they were right in front of him, and that's when it truly dawned on him… this is reality. He has been beaten by his parents and is forced to go live with his grandparents in a different state, nineteen hours away by car!

Bracing both hands on the counted Blaine ducked his head down and started taking deep breaths, he needs to relax. Freaking out and hyperventilating won't do him any good.

Slowly Blaine raised his head, still taking deep breath but he is relatively calm now. Looking at himself again, Blaine is reminded of the sticky cream he has to put on his bruises.

_What draw was it again? Three?_

He bends down carefully to open the third draw. Blaine freezes. Inside of the third draw there's an unopened packet of condoms and a large bottle of lube that is three-quarters full.

He doesn't know what to do; he is crouched on the bathroom floor looking at condoms, and lube.

_What does this mean? Does Kurt want sex? Yeah sure we've fooled around, and yeah he gives amazing hand jobs and he seems to like the ones I give him… but does he want… proper sex? I mean yeah I'd love to give myself to him… but I'm leaving… that's just typical! My boyfriend finally wants sex and I move states! This is just per-_

"Blaine?" Burt's voice calls through the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Blaine squeaks back, his voice suddenly gone high as he stands up, a little too quickly.

Blaine closes the draw with his foot. Maybe if he doesn't look at the condoms then the images of Kurt wearing one will disappear from his head… nope, not working.

"Better get a move on Bud," Burt says through the door again.

"Okay," Blaine replies trying to make his voice sound normal.

Burt doesn't reply, but Blaine can hear his footsteps fading as he walks out of the room. Blaine drags a hand through his wet curls and clears his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that is suddenly there.

Coming back to his senses he reaches in the top draw in search of the cream, instead its filled with over twelve different types of moisturisers and a small can of hairspray. Blaine closes that draw and tries the second one, in the middle of the draw, on top of an assortment of comb's, colognes and headbands, there is a familiar white tub with a post-it note on it.

**You're Beautiful, Blaine.**

As Blaine picks up the tub he can't control the dry sob, which escapes his lips when he reads the note.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_

Blaine's shaking hands unscrew the lid and he dabs two fingers into the clear, creamy, sticky, substance and he gently starts to apply it to his quivering chest. Once his whole torso is covered in the cream, Blaine starts applying a very light layer to his face, cringing as it goes on but he's thankful that it's clear.

Once Blaine has tended to every bruise he has, he screws the lid back on and walks out of the bathroom will the towel still wrapped around his waist and the tub and post-it note in his hand. Blaine drops the tub on the bed and walks to the desk chair and picks up the clothes Kurt has laid out for him.

There is a long sleeved dark green coloured shirt that Blaine knows will go perfectly with his eyes, and there is a pair of dark blue jeans. Blaine picks the jeans up and examines them, they are too long in the legs for him, but they aren't the paint-on jeans that Kurt usually wears.

_I might actually be comfortable in these._

Blaine quickly walks over to Kurt's underwear draw in search of some boxer shorts, because he really doesn't want to go commando, in front of his grandparents. Opening the draw Blaine can see nothing but tight briefs, he sighs in annoyance and pulls the draw all the way out so everything is visible. He starts lifting briefs to see if there are any boxers underneath, he is just about to give up when something catches his eye. Up the back of the draw under a black and navy pair of underwear there is a pair of purple, silk boxer shorts. Blaine nearly cries with joy of having underwear.

When Blaine has his (Kurt's) underwear and pants on he goes to the bed and grabs the rolled bandage and he unhooks the safety-clip and unravels the whole thing. It takes him three tries but eventually Blaine succeeds in pulling the bandage tightly around the correct area of his chest and he secures it with the clip. Sighing in relief he picks up his (Kurt's) shirt and carefully pulls it over his head.

Blaine walks over to Kurt's full body mirror and looks at himself. Admittedly he doesn't look all that bad, the long sleeved shirt covers the bruises on his chest and the few on his arms, his jeans are actually a little baggy on him and his face… well his face sucks but Blaine goes in search of a pair of an inexpensive pair of sunglasses around Kurt's room- _that should do the trick_, Blaine thinks as he places the sunglasses over his eyes. They cover the bruising from his eyes brows down to the top of his cheekbone, but nothing else.

_Well it's the best you can do Blaine… anyways the only person you'll be seeing is Walter._

"Blaine?" Burt calls from the top of the stairs, "are you ready?" he asks taking in the boys appearance.

"Yes," Blaine says softly and he hears Burt grunt in acknowledgement.

Blaine quickly grabs a black hoodie from Kurt's cupboard, and pulls it over his head. Walking over to the bedside table he picks up the folded, white paper and slips it into his back pocket. He also grabs the tub of cream and the post-it note that's still attached to the lid, holding it in his hands he slowly begins trudging up the stairs and into the kitchen where Burt is waiting for him.

"Hey buddy," Burt says with a smile, "let's get going, we can stop and McDonalds and get breakfast, if you want?" Burt suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good," Blaine says smiling back, "umm… Burt, do you know what going to happen with my parents' car?"

"The one you drove here?"

"Yeah."

Burt shifted uncomfortably before he began to speak, "we asked your grandparents what they wanted us to do with it and they said we should burn it."

"What?" Blaine asked looking completely shocked.

_They said what?_

"It's okay, we didn't! We just gave it to a junk yard," Burt said trying to reassure the boy.

"Oh it's okay; I'm not upset that you were going to burn it. It's just that I've never heard of my grandparents being so hostile… usually they are really sweet and gentle," Blaine explained, as he and Burt walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Oh," Burt said chuckling slightly, "trust me your grandmother certainly has a mouth on her when she talks to Social Services employees," he said with another laugh, and Blaine couldn't help but join in.

When they were outside they both got into Burt's truck in silence, and that is how they stayed for the rest of the trip. Sitting in a comfortable silence listening to the radio, enjoying the few minutes of peace they have.

* * *

><p>At 1pm Kurt sat down in his calculus class, at the back of the class room, close to the door and far away from the teacher. As he pulled out his books and began the work the teacher was writing on the board, he couldn't help but flick his eyes to the wall every few minutes to see the time, as more minutes passed the further away Blaine got. Kurt was starting dread when it would be 1:30, and Blaine would be in an aeroplane heading to a new home, new school, new friends and Kurt prayed that he wouldn't find a new boyfriend.<p>

_Stop freaking yourself out, Blaine loves you and you love him!_

When it was 1:20 Kurt's breathing started getting heavier, as his chest tightened, he started to tap his pen anxiously on the table with one hand and the other fiddled inside of his cast.

_I hate this thing! It's a goddamn hairline fracture! Why the hell do I need to have this on for two weeks?_

As the clock edged closer to 1:30 Kurt could feel tears burning behind his eyes, his legs were shaking and his feet were tapping a random beat against the tiled floor.

"Kurt?" a voice hissed.

Kurt's body stopped its anxious little dance, and turned to face Mercedes who was sitting at the desk next to him.

_It's almost 1:30 he's almost gone._

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly glancing at the teacher who is currently drawing a diagram on the board.

"I need Blaine- I mean… he's going and I'm not" Kurt stuttered to her as his pen started its tapping, "and I just want him, I want to see him- he's hurt, I love him, I… love him," Kurt said almost hysterically as his eyes watered and tears began to flow.

"Okay, it's okay," Mercedes hushed him, moving her desk closer to his, "relax, just calm down," she said reaching out a hand and stilling his pen.

"I need to talk to him," Kurt whispered.

Mercedes looked at him carefully before looking at the teacher who had finished writing on the board and was now typing on her laptop at her desk.

"Okay babe, this is what we are going to do, I'm going to distract Mrs Amersly, and you are going make a dash for the door," she said with a smirk.

"But 'Cedes she will notice that i-"

"She won't notice anything, and besides the door's open," Mercedes said trying to reassure her friend.

Kurt took another look at the teacher and then nodded his head; Mercedes sat up further in her desk with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me Miss?" she said raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Jones?" the teacher asked looking up from her laptop.

"Miss I can barely see what it says on the board, can you go over it in a darker colour?" Mercedes asked in a sugar-coated voice.

"Why don't you just move closer?" she asked returning her eyes to her laptop.

"Please Miss, all I need is the last question," Mercedes said, glancing nervously at Kurt.

_Maybe this won't work. Shit! Only five minutes until Blaine leaves._

"Yeah Miss, I can't see it either," another student in the back row called.

"Fine," Mrs Amersly snapped, "next time I expect you to sit closer to the board," she grumbled, standing up and turning to face the board.

"Quick, go now," Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed his books; his messenger bag and he ducked his head down and snuck out of the open classroom door.

When Kurt was out of the room and in an empty hall he stuffed his books into his bag and dug his phone out of his pocket as he headed to the choir room down the hall.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him, Kurt dropped his bag and waited for his dad to answer is phone.<p>

"Hello? Hello? Did I press the right button?" Burt asked into the receiver.

"Dad! Dad! It's me Kurt," Kurt said trying to get his father's attention.

"Oh Kurt buddy, what are-"

"Dad, I have no time!" Kurt said cutting his father off, "get Blaine, please!" he begged.

"What?" Burt asked confused, "is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to him," Kurt said hurriedly, "please dad, please can you get him?"

"Hold on okay?" Burt said, "He's walking to the boarding gate."

"Stop him!" Kurt practically yelled into his phone.

Kurt gripped the phone desperately and listened to the crackling sounds of the airport.

_Oh god, please, Blaine don't leave just yet, please, just come and talk to m-_

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Blaine!"

"Hi baby," Blaine said, his voice was breathy and he was panting slightly as if he had just run to the phone.

"Hi," Kurt sobbed weakly over the phone.

"Kurt, I have to go, like really soon," Blaine said.

"I know, I just had to talk to you," Kurt said slumping down in one of the choir room chairs, "I'm sorry I didn't stay this morning. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to handle myself," Kurt said, wiping away his tears.

"It's okay, I understand, I'm going to miss you so much," Blaine said, his voice soft and wavering.

"I'll miss you more," Kurt said in a teasing tone, and he heard Blaine laugh quietly on the other end.

"Kurt, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"No its o-okay, I understand," Kurt said as more tears poured from his eyes.

"I will see you soon, I promise."

"Okay, bye baby."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Martin, fix your collar, you are not a 1920's gangster," Sandra, scolded her husband as they hurried through the doors of the Miami airport.<p>

"Sorry, love," Martin said and flattened his collar, "do you know which gate his getting in at?"

"Walter, said number four," Sandra said as she took her husband's hand and they hurried through the busy crowd in search of their grandson.

Sandra Anderson is a short woman but she is not easily intimidated, she has curly brown hair, which was inherited by her daughter and by her grandson. Her eyes are a deep, chocolate, brown and her skin is well tanned and has a certain youthfulness about it, considering her age. Although many people may mistake her for being an average grandmother, she is not. Despite the wrinkles around the eyes, and the streaks of grey in her hair, Sandra doesn't like to show her age. She likes people to know that even though she is, as the youngsters say these days "an old girl", she is still one of the most highly sought after and most highly paid lawyers in the world, she is actually the third highest paid- but who's counting?

But whenever someone in the family is counting, it is always the tall, blonde, man next to her. When Martin Anderson was born, he not only inherited his father's name but he in inherited his father's bank. Not many people believe Martin when he says he own a bank, but all you need to do is take a look at one of his eighteen apartments around the world to know that he's telling the truth. Martin, like his wife, is getting grey in the hair, actually his whole head is almost silver, but unlike his wife, he hasn't developed quite the amount of wrinkles that she has. But truth be told, he doesn't care because no matter what Sandra looks like, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever met.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Mr Anderson asked his wife.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Do you think that taking him away from his family is the right thing?" he asked softly.

"But sweetheart, we are his family," Sandra said confused as she pushed passed a teenage couple making out in the middle of the walkway.

"I meant the boy… Kurt," Martin said, squeezing past a man with a large suitcase.

"Oh," Sandra said softly, "well I don't know, all I know is that they said Blaine is in trouble, that he's been hurt and he needs help… so what was I supposed to do? Leave our only grandson with people we don't even know?" she asked frustrated.

"Of course not, honey," he said squeezing her hand for reassurance, "I'm just worried about what this will do to their relationship… they've been through enough already."

"I know, and I hope Blaine will be happy here and he- There he is!" Sandra said suddenly as they approached a large number four on and airport terminal door.

"That's not him," Martin said, watching the tall boy with curly, brown hair walk past.

"Oh, I forgot that Blaine's short."

"Yeah he gets that from you. Ouch!" Martin said rubbing his arm from where Sandra had just slapped him.

"Mind your tongue dear," she said in a playful voice.

For five minutes the Andersons waited nervously for their grandson, until the door finally swung open to reveal a short boy, in jeans, sunglasses and a black hooded sweatshirt.

"Blainey!" Sandra called happily, moving quickly towards Blaine dragging her husband with her.

"Grandma?" Blaine called back.

"Yes!" Sandra said excitedly when she reached her grandson and she immediately embraced him in a tight hug dropping her husband's hand.

"No stop, ouch!" Blaine gasped.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Sandra said pulling back, "I had no Idea that…"

Sandra trailed off in shock as she saw Blaine's face; she slowly reached a hand out to touch it but stopped when Blaine recoiled. Going even slower this time she reached out and took Blaine's sunglasses off.

"Blainey? Did your parents do this?" Sandra asked her voice icy.

"Umm… yeah," Blaine said awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot, taking the glasses out of her hands gently.

"Those sons of bitches!"

"Mind your tongue dear," Martin said to his wife who glared at him.

"How dare they do this to my BlaineyBoy!" she growled.

Despite himself Blaine couldn't help but smile, because even though he was away from Kurt, and away from his friends. Even though he has to change schools and let his body heal after been beaten, he still has his grandparent here with him right now.

"I love you, so much," Blaine said to the both of them.

"We love you too," his grandfather said, putting an arm carefully around his shoulders.

"Let's all go home, Blainey you need your rest and I need to contact some people and have them hunt down that so called 'daughter' of mine," Sandra said and this time they all laughed.

As they walked out of the terminal and into the busier section of the airport Blaine, put his sunglasses back on and pulled the hood up over his head, he focused on his feet as he walked, trying to hide his bruises.

"You know," his grandfather whispered into his ear, "they are nothing to be ashamed of… if anything; they show how brave you are."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered back, forcing him to not cry in a public place.

As his grandfather's word rang through his ears he was reminded of Kurt letter, that he read on the plane.

_Blaine, my love._

_I hate to say goodbye to you, but it has to be done. I didn't want to do this In person because I would start sobbing all over you and I would look gross and ugly, so I am just going to write what I want to say._

_Blaine, when I first met you I knew I loved you. The way you befriended me, no questions asked, the way you gave me advice and strength and the way you gave me courage… I knew I was in love. That's why it hurts so much to see you leave, because it's like part of my heart is leaving too. But I know you will be back. So that gives me hope._

_Blaine, please just remember that you are beautiful and you are brave, don't you dare let anyone ever tell you anything different. I know you think you look horrible right now but you don't, you look like a young brave man, and I have never loved you more than I do right now._

_I have to finish this because Finn is yelling at me that I'm taking too long… but please baby, please remember that I love you and you will always have someone to come home to… because I'll always be waiting for you. Forever. Your Kurt._

* * *

><p>"Here it is," Sandra said as she pushed open a door on the second floor of her Miami Beach house, "your new room."<p>

Blaine stepped inside and looked around, over to the right is a huge, four-poster, king –size, bed covered in midnight, blue linens and with dark, navy, blue curtains hanging from the top headboard. The right hand side wall is quite literally a bookcase, a bookcase filled with more books then Blaine could possibly imagine. In front of the bookcase is an acoustic guitar on a stand and a bean-bag lounge chair. On the other side of the room, underneath the window is a work desk and chair sitting in the afternoon sunlight.

"If you walk through those doors," Martin said pointing to the ones on the left-hand side, "one takes you to a fully stocked walk-in closet and one takes you to a bathroom, which is equipped with a shower, bath, toilet, sink and vanity."

"Oh okay," Blaine said a little stunned.

"There is no TV yet because we didn't have enough time to install one, but there is one arriving tomorrow," Sandra said looking anxiously at her grandson, "so… what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it," Blaine said truthfully, "but you didn't have to go to all this trouble," he said gesturing to the room itself.

"Nonsense," Sandra said walking over and kissing his cheek gently, "Honey, if you ever, need anything and I mean _anything_. Ever. All you have to do is ask," she said seriously.

Blaine merely blinked back his tears and gave them both a watery smile, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Martin said, as he and his wife walked out the door, "we will just leave you to get settled, come down if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you again."

"No problem honey," Sandra said, "oh and Blainey, there's a phone on your table over there," she said pointing to his bedside table, "you can call Kurt if you want."

When they saw Blaine's face light up Sandra and Martin took that as their queue to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"No Finn, I don't want to play Mario Cart!" Kurt called through his door, "just leave me alone!"<p>

"Okay dude, fine," Finn called back sounding sullen.

Kurt walked to his bed and toed on his shoes, just as he was about to flop down on it and try to sleep his phone rang.

Grumbling to himself, he walked to his messenger bag and pulled it out. When he saw the unfamiliar number he warily answered it, "hello?"

"Kurt baby! It's me Blaine!" he heard his boyfriend say excitedly to him on the other end.

"Blaine? Oh my god! I miss you so much!" Kurt said sitting on his bed.

"I miss you too; I wish I was with you so badly!"

"I wish you were here too," Kurt said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you too… now tell me everything honey. What are your grandparents like? And your room? Is it big? Are you near the beach? How was the flight? Details Blaine, I need details."

"Okay baby, okay," Blaine said with a smile as he immediately launched into a recount of his day.

Both Blaine and Kurt stayed up till two in the morning, Kurt fell asleep listening to the gentle sounds of Blaine's voice talking about his new school and Blaine fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of Kurt's breathing.

Even though they are separated by miles of land, they have never been closer to each other. After all distance makes the heart grow fonder… right?

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_I hope you liked it :)_

_So this one was longer than others… what did you think of it? Let me know._

_Next chapter will have some time jumps and maybe Prom…_


End file.
